Incroyables âmes soeurs
by Dinou
Summary: Quand le monde sorcier est en guerre, deux âmes sœurs trouvent l’amour. Quand quelque chose d’inattendu arrive, cela va til séparé Remus et Dora ou vont ils trouver un moyen de rester ensemble ?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter**

**Incroyables âmes sœurs**

**Titre Original** : Unlikely Soul Mates  
**Auteur** : Failte  
**Email** : _vous pouvez lui envoyer un message en passant par son profil disponible sur ce site_  
**Traductrice** : Dinou  
**Email **: dinou149wanadoo.fr  
**Genre** : Romance  
**Pairing** : Tonks/Lupin  
**Rated** : M  
**Résumé** : Quand le monde sorcier est en guerre, deux âmes sœurs trouvent l'amour. Quand quelque chose d'inattendu arrive, cela va t-il séparé Remus et Dora ou vont ils trouver un moyen de rester ensemble ?  
**Disclaimer **: cette fois rien est à moi, ni les personnages ni même l'histoire. Il n'y a toujours pas d'argent à la clé, je voudrais juste faire connaître cette fanfic anglaise aux francophones !  
**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai contacté l'auteur pour lui demander l'autorisation de traduire sa fic et de la publier en français, et comme ça fait dix jours et que j'ai toujours pas de réponse, j'ai pris la liberté de la publier quand même ! Mais je souligne bien que l'histoire n'est pas de moi, pour ne pas qu'on vienne m'accuser de quoi que ce soit !  
Bonne lecture !

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

**Chapitre 1**

Tonks n'attacha pas les pans de sa robe de sorcier et la laissa voler. Elle avait chaud et elle était fatiguée, et même sa robe lui apparaissait trop lourde. Tout ce dont à quoi elle pouvait penser c'était un long bain chaud et se pelotonner dans le lit avec Remus.

Elle sourit à cette pensée et sentit une rapide vague d'excitation la traverser. Depuis la nuit de l'attaque à Poudlard, ils étaient pratiquement inséparables. Il lui avait fallu être très convaincante, elle avait du le convaincre qu'elle n'avait que faire de leur différence d'âge, ou de sa situation financière ou encore qu'il soit un loup-garou. Bien, la dernière partie n'était pas entièrement vraie. Elle se souciait du fait qu'il soit un loup-garou, c'est un sujet d'inquiétude constante pour elle. Elle avait peur qu'il ne se blesse lui même, elle était inquiète de la manière dont il était rejeté par la société, et elle était inquiète de la manière dont il avait utilisé sa condition pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Mais elle savait que tout cette inquiétude venait des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle était amoureuse de lui, depuis plus d'un an. Elle avait essayé de lui dire, mais il avait eut du mal à accepter ses sentiments et les lui rendre.

Remus avait peur de l'amour, d'en donner et d'en recevoir, mais Tonks avait fait comme objectif de sa vie de lui montrer qu'il était digne de son amour, et il ressentait la même chose pour elle.

Elle marcha à travers les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie pour se rendre dans son bureau, ok, ce n'était pas vraiment un bureau, c'était plus une table calée dans un petit box dans un pièce partagée par plusieurs aurores. Tonks était de service depuis quarante huit heures et elle allait dire à Robards où il pouvaient se mettre ses heures supplémentaires. Elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais, avec tout ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier, tout le monde travaillaient pendant de longues et dures heures. Les Mangemorts avaient été recherchés et, heureusement, capturés, Voldemort était quelque part, ses laquais s'étaient dispersés tant dans le monde magique que dans me monde moldu. Et tout le monde était sur les dents, attendant un mot d'Harry Potter.

Poudlard avait réouvert plusieurs mois auparavant, et en fait peu d'étudiants étaient revenus. Avec la mort de Dumbeldore et la peur constante du danger, seulement une douzaine d'étudiants étaient revenus. La dernière fois que Tonks avait vu Harry et ses amis, Ron et Hermione, c'était cinq mois auparavant, quand Remus et elle avaient assisté au mariage de Bill Weasley avec Fleur Delacour. Deux jours après la cérémonie, le trio était parti à la recherche des Horcruxes et de Voldemort. Assez souvent, Ron envoyait des hiboux à ses parents, juste pour leur faire savoir qu'ils étaient toujours en vie tous les trois. Tout le monde était touché par le fait de voir Madame Weasley avec des gants d'enfant, inquiète que de la paille pourrait s'échapper de l'entre de l'hippogriffe. Percy ne parlait toujours pas à sa famille, Ron avait disparu, Ginny s'était renfermée sur elle même depuis sa rupture avec Harry, et juste la semaine passée, Fleur avait annoncée qu'elle était enceinte. Le stress et les problèmes de notre monde se combinaient, et il était surprenant de voir combien Molly Weasley pouvait être forte.

Tonks s'arrêta à son bureau, déposa sa robe de sorcière sur le dossier de sa chaise et grogna à la vue d'un nouveau parchemin sur son bureau. Elle fit courir ses doigts à travers la chevelure blonde qu'elle avait décidé d'adopter pour la journée et se saisit du parchemin. Un léger soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle vit que c'était juste un rapport qui nécessitait sa signature, et non une nouvelle assignation.

_Si je peux m'échapper pour la soirée_, pensa t-elle alors qu'elle signait, _je vais pouvoir me prendre ce bain chaud et me pelotonner contre Remus avec un verre de vin._

La pleine lune était trois jours auparavant et Remus était encore fatigué donc elle savait qu'il ne serait pas plus en forme qu'elle. Quand il en avait la force, Remus retournait essayer de convaincre les loups-garous d'aider les sorciers. Mais c'était un travail difficile et dangereux. A ce jour, il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul loup-garou qui n'était pas amer envers tout le monde sorcier. Pour autant qu'il parvienne à les convaincre, les sorciers ne recevaient que ce qu'ils méritaient pour la façon dont ils traitaient les loups-garous.

Lors des pleines lunes, il se réfugiait à la Cabane Hurlante ou alors au 12 Square Grimmauld, et se coupait des autres. Tonks détestait penser qu'il était seul pendant ces moments là, mais elle savait que c'était trop dangereux pour elle d'être auprès de lui dans ces moments là. Alors, à la place, elle l'avait convaincu d'être auprès d'elle les jours précédents et suivants la pleine lune, ainsi il pouvait se reposer et elle pouvait prendre soin de lui. Etant un homme fière, Remus refusa de juste la laisser prendre soin de lui. Lorsqu'il était chez elle, il rassemblait ses tristes forces pour faire quelques travaux chez elle, quelques réparations ici et là, et préparer le dîné. Ses talents de cuisinier avaient été une surprise plaisante pour Tonks qui avait l'habitude de préparer des repas rapides et faciles pour une seule personne.

Un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pensa à la nuit deux jours avant la pleine lune. C'était le moment où l'aspect animal de la personnalité de Remus ressortait et, une fois qu'il eut compris qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie, il fit le dernier pas. Il y a seulement quelques nuits, il la retrouva devant la porte alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle et la prit là, contre le mur. Ca avait été rapide, intense, passionné et incroyable. Il la maintenait contre le mur, toujours en elle, et s'excusait grandement pour son comportement. Tonks rit et passa ses bras autour de lui, ne voulant pas briser le contact.

« Remus, chéri, ça a été incroyable, » lui dit elle.

Il leva la tête et croisa son regard avec son regard empli de honte, « Je me suis conduit comme un animal. Je suis désolé. »

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa profondément, « Ne t'excuse pas. Tu m'as fait me sentir désiré et voulue. J'espère juste que tu feras ça plus souvent. »

Il la relâcha et la conduisit dans la chambre où ils firent l'amour, encore et encore.

Le souvenir de cette soirée le fit sentir une vague de chaleur intense alors qu'elle se tenait derrière son bureau, mordillant une plume inconsciemment.

« Tonks ! »

La voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt la sortit de ses pensées et la fit grogner. Elle laissa son regard se balader dans la pièce et le vit marcher à grandes enjambées, résolu, vers elle. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle lui lança un regard furieux. « Non ! Je suis là depuis deux jours d'affilés, je suis fatiguée, je sens mauvais, j'ai faim, et j'ai plus besoin de dormir que de respirer pour le moment. Je suis une aurore de bas étage, il y en a pleins d'autres plus qualifiés qui peuvent me couvrir pendant quelques heures. Laisse dormir, _s'il te plaît_ ! »

Kingsley s'arrêta devant elle et fronça un sourcil, « Joli discours, Tonks. En fait, » il lui montra un livre qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait en main. « j'allais te demander de rendre à Remus le livre que je lui ai emprunté. Mais si tu es trop fatiguée et trop malodorante pour le faire, je vais le lui rendre moi même. »

Tonks lui sourit penaude et prit le livre, « Je suis désolé, monsieur, je crois que je me suis un peu emportée. »

Il sourit. Kingsley avait développé une légère affection pour l'impatiente et maladroite auror. « Je comprends, on est tous un peu surmené en ce moment. Va te reposer. Je te vois demain. »

« Oui monsieur, merci. »

« Bon boulot à Pré au Lard. Tu fais vraiment du bon boulot, Tonks. »

Les compliments de Kingsley étaient toujours importants et rares. Un rougissement coloré ses joues et elle fit un sourire timide. « Merci, Kinglsey. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. » Elle le regarda se tourner et s'éloigner, s'arrêtant pour parler avec Fol Œil qui venait d'entrer.

Se sentant plus légère et libérée, Tonks lança un rapide sort pour sceller son bureau, il était difficile de savoir en qui avoir confiance ou non, une fois fait, elle quitta le bureau.

* * *

Remus regardait un tas de papiers disposés sur la table en face de lui quand il entendit un léger **_pop,_** signe que quelqu'un venait d'apparaître. La pièce principale de l'appartement de Tonks servait de salon et de salle à manger, il y était assis autour de la table qu'ils utilisaient pour dîner, travaillant sur un livre. Tonks était la seule à savoir qu'il écrivait un livre. Il avait essayé de garder ça secret, mais elle avait trouvé accidentellement les trois premiers chapitres qu'il avait écrit. C'était bon. C'était son histoire : un jeune garçon mordu par un loup garou qui vivait en marge des autres. Cet amour depuis toujours pour la lecture et son intelligence aiguisée s'étaient combinés pour donner à Remus un vrai talent pour l'écriture. 

Avant que Tonks ne découvre son travail, Remus était gêné d'admettre qu'il écrivait un livre. Mais elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui, elle l'encourageait et, grâce à ça, il avait trouvé le courage de travailler à plein temps sur son rêve.

Tonks semblait totalement différente du moment où elle avait quitté l'appartement. Quand elle l'avait embrassé pour lui dire au revoir et marchait vers la porte, elle avait ses cheveux roses et des yeux lavandes, un sourire joyeux sur son visage. A présent, ces cheveux étaient d'un blond terne et recouvraient ses épaules, ses yeux étaient foncés, marron chocolat, et son visage avait une apparence plus âgée, et son nez était plus long.

Quelle que soit son apparence, Remus pouvait toujours la reconnaître. Grâce à sa sensibilité exacerbée de loup garou, il pouvait reconnaître son odeur n'importe où. Et quelle que soit son apparence, quand elle le voyait, son visage prenait une expression particulière qu'il reconnaîtrait toujours.

« Mauvaise journée ? » demanda t-il.

Elle grogna pour toute réponse et se laissa tomber sur le canapé orange usagé posé en plein milieu du salon. Il y avait aussi un rocking chair en bois peint en vert, un bras de la chaise était couvert par un tissu à dessins floraux, une table basse et deux fauteuils faisaient face à la cheminée surmontée par du marbre. En deux coups de baguette, les bouteilles de potions, quelque soit la taille et la dimension, qu'elle avait accumulé un peu partout dans l'appartement allèrent se poser dans un coin. C'était un endroit encombré, chaleureux qui faisait se sentir la bienvenue à tous ceux qui entraient.

Remus se recula de la table et traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir sur le bras du sofa, « Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Dora ? »

Tonks ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait, fatigué et concerné qui lui faisait face. Il était le seul à l'appeler ainsi et elle aimait qu'il fasse ça. « Non, merci, Remus, je me sens tellement bien d'être rentrée à a maison, à la maison avec toi. »

Il lui sourit et lui offrit ses mains. Quand elle les saisit, il la tire pour qu'elle se retrouve en position assise et glissa à ses côtés. « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai fait un peu de soupe il y a pas longtemps, et il doit en rester. »

Elle se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et fermant les yeux. « Je pensais plutôt prendre un long bain chaud et ensuite me pelotonner dans le lit avec toi. »

« Je vais te faire couler le bain, » dit il, en se levant et en l'aidant à se mettre sur ses pieds. « Toi, tu vas te déshabiller et te relaxer. »

« Tu as des nouvelles d'Harry ? » demanda t-elle en le suivant dans le petit couloir qui menait à la salle de bain qui était juste en face du couloir de la chambre.

Remus tourna à gauche et entra dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle tourna à droite et entra dans la chambre. « Non. J'ai parlé avec Molly, ils n'ont pas reçu de nouvelles de Ron depuis une semaine, elle est inquiète. »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien, ils ont déjà affronté Voldemort par le passé, » cria t-elle à travers le couloir alors qu'elle se déshabillait. « On a capturé trois Mangemorts de plus. »

« C'est une bonne chose. » dit Remus, debout contre les montants de la chambre, il la regardait marcher en sous vêtements. Elle n'avait jamais été une femme timide et il aimait la vue de sa silhouette, de son jeune corps.

Tonks s'arrêta devant le miroir et fit la moue au visage qu'elle regardait. Elle contracta les traits de son visage et un moment plus tard ses cheveux redevinrent courts et roses, son nez plus petit et un peu retroussé. Elle s'examina et se sentit elle même de nouveau.

« Besoin d'aide ? » murmura Remus, venant se tenir, derrière elle, ses mains sur ses épaules.

Ses yeux lavandes rencontra ses yeux marrons dans le miroir. « Je suis un peu fatiguée. »

Sans un mot, il fit glisser ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien gorge, doucement il le fit glisser de ses bras, s'exposant à lui. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il fit glisser ses mains sur doux ventre plat et prit ses seins dans ses mains. Tonks ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière alors qu'il mordillait et suçait la peau sensible de son cou. Il sourit alors qu'elle gémissait et il roulait ses mamelons entre ses doigts, les sentant devenir durs.

« La baignoire est presque pleine, » dit il d'une voix enrouée, en s'éloignant d'elle.

Tonks gémit légèrement à la perte du corps de Remus contre le sien. « Tu es un terrible taquin, Remus. »

« J'ai appris de la meilleure, amour, » dit il par dessus son épaule.

Elle finit de se déshabiller et s'enroula dans un petit peignoir avant de traverser l'étroit couloir.

Il faisait chaud dans la salle de bain et elle était pleine de buée. Sa baignoire, qui ressemblait à un tub, était pleine d'eau chaude et bain moussant à la vanille. Remus n'était pas à portée de vue. Tonks accrocha son peignoir au dos de la porte et glissa, un pieds après l'autre, dans l'eau. Ses douloureux et maltraités muscles commencèrent à se relaxer et elle commença à avoir mal à des endroits qu'elle ignorait auparavant. Elle s'appuya contre un des rebords de la baignoire et ferma les yeux, permettant à son bain de la laver et de l'apaiser.

« Tiens, bois ça. »

Tonks ouvrit les yeux et vit Remus lui présenter un verre. A la place du vin auquel elle pensait plus tôt dans la journée, il y avait du Whisky Pur Feu. Il savait que ça la réchaufferait et que ça la relaxerait.

« Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda t-il alors qu'elle se rejetait en arrière.

« Lis pour moi. »

Remus sourit gentiment. Cela lui avait semblé étrange la première fois qu'elle le lui avait demandé, mais maintenant c'était presque devenu une tradition pour eux. Quand Tonks rentrait d'une mauvaise journée et qu'elle voulait se relaxer, il lui lisait un de ses nombreux livres. Elle était particulièrement friande des romans classiques moldus. « Lequel ? »

« Tu lisait Charles Rickens la dernière fois. »

« Dickens. » la corrigea gentiment Remus. « Je pense que c'était 'Nicholas Nickleby'. Je reviens. »

Tonks aimait l'entendre lui lire des livres. Sa voix était basse et rauque. Lorsqu'il lisait il ne butait jamais et ne perdait jamais sa ligne. Elle pouvais s'imaginer ce que ça pouvait être, d'être l'une de ses étudiantes.

« Si j'avais été une de tes élèves, j'aurais eut un gros béguin pour toi. » admit elle lorsqu'il revint, un livre à la main.

Il rit doucement. « Tu as déjà eut le béguin pour quelques profs ? »

« Peut être un ou deux, » répondit elle. « J'ai toujours eut un faible pour les hommes plus âgés que moi. »

« Bien, je pense que c'est une bonne chose parce que j'ai toujours eut un faible pour les sorcières jeunes, maladroites aux cheveux roses. »

« Oh ? Et tu en as connu beaucoup ? »

« Peut être une ou deux. »

Tonks leva paresseusement une main de l'eau et l'offrit à Remus. Il la prit dans la sienne, et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la sorcière alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de la baignoire pour lire.

Après pas loin de vingt minutes, il posa le livre. « Allez, tu ferais mieux de sortir avant que tu ne t'endorme là dedans. »

« Trop tard. » grogna t-elle.

Remus se leva et roula des épaules. « Allez Dora. »

Elle maugréa quelque chose de pas très gentil sous ses prouesses sous sa poitrine alors qu'elle levait le levier pour vider la baignoire de sa merveilleuse eau chaude.

Il rit alors qu'il prit une moelleuse serviette du petit placard près de la porte. « Je pensais te proposer de te faire un massage, mais si tu es comme ça… »

Trouvant de nouvelles forces, Tonks sortit dans la baignoire et resta debout, attendant qu'il lui tende la serviette. Une boule montant dans la gorge de Remus alors qu'il la regardait debout devant lui, de la mousse sur son corps nu. Il avala sa salive difficilement, deux fois, et lui tendit la serviette, la laissant se sécher alors qu'il se dérobait de la petite salle de bain.

Elle se débarrassa rapidement de la mousse sur son corps, récita un sort de séchage, et mit son peignoir. L'odeur de lavande allait de la salle de bain à la chambre. Tonks poussa la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Remus avait disposé des bougies dans la chambre et des odeurs relaxantes flottaient dans l'air.

« Viens ici, » dit il en lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour la mener jusqu'au lit. « Maintenant tu te relaxe. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » murmura t-elle. « Je ne mérite pas tout ça. »

« Tu le mérite, » dit il en l'embrassant légèrement. « Tu travaille dur, je veux faire tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. »

Tonks sourit et entoura ses bras autour du cou de Remus, « Tu veux seulement balader tes mains sur moi. »

Remus rit, « Suis je si transparent ? »

« Oui. »

« Ca te dérange ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Bien, maintenant allonge toi, amour. »

Tonks s'allongea sur le ventre et lui présenta sa nuque, le regardant alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Commençant par ses épaules, Remus sentit ses muscles tendus, puis il la sentit se relaxer et se détendre sous ses doigts. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ses mains se déplaçaient vers le bas de son dos. Quand il commença à massait ses jambes, Tonks gémit plus fortement.

« Remus, » murmura t-elle, se sentant relaxée et reposée.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés, laissant courir ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Oui, Dora ? »

Elle se tourna sur un côté pour lui faire face, « Promets moi que tu m'épouseras et que tu me feras ça tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser alors que ses mains descendaient sur ses côtes pour finir sur ses hanches, « Amour, Je promets de le faire aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

_C'est tout ce que je pourrais obtenir pour le moment, _pensa t-elle avant qu'un léger sourire vienne prendre place sur son visage. « Comment propose tu que je te paie pour toute ta merveilleuse attention ? »

« Tu n'as pas à le faire. »

« Mais je le veux. »

Il lui sourit, « Tu es une fille intelligente, je suis sûr que tu vas trouver quelque chose. »

Tonks força Remus à se mettre sur le dos et le retint par les hanches. « Chéri, je ne suis plus une fille depuis longtemps déjà. Laisse moi te montrer ce qu'une femme peut faire. »

Jouant avec la ceinture de son peignoir, il grogna, « Pourquoi, Nymphadora, essaies tu de me séduire ? »

Elle plongea ses mains dans ses côtes, le faisant se tordre sous elle, « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Il haleta pour reprendre sa respiration entre deux rires et lui attrapa les mains. Remus ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'on l'avait chatouillé et il trouvait la situation plutôt ridicule. « Arrête ça, Dora. »

« Fais moi arrêter, » le défia t-elle en se rapprochant pour lui mordiller le cou.

Il finit par lui bloquer les poignets et roula sur elle, la bloquant contre lui. « Je deviens trop vieux pour ça. »

Elle essaya de se dégager, mais il la maintint plus fermement. « Tu n'as l'air si vieux que ça apparemment. »

Remus sourit machiavéliquement et baissa la tête pour faire une ligne de baisers dans son cou, utilisant son nez pour caresser le corps de Tonks découvert par le peignoir. Tonks gémit et s'arqua contre lui alors que la bouche de Remus fermée sur la sienne et qu'il libérait un peu ses poignets. Il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Tonks. Elle avait du mal à respirer, on voyait sa poitrine se lever et descendre de manière erratique, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux étaient lourds de désir quand elle le regardait.

« Tu es si belle, » lui murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le sourire de Tonks s'agrandit et le rouge de ses joues augmenta. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le lui disait et elle savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière, mais quand il lui disait qu'elle était belle, Tonks savait qu'elle pouvait vraiment le croire. La manière dont il l'étudiait, son regard de sincérité et de dévotion totale, faisaient battre son cœur et la faisaient croire en un futur qu'il pourrait avoir ensemble.

« Remus, » dit elle calmement, défaisant ses mains des siennes et les posant sur son visage. « Tu es beaucoup trop habillé, chéri. »

Il sourit et s'assit, la maintenant néanmoins sous lui, alors qu'il ôtait son haut.

Tonks s'assit à son tour, et le poussa pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, « C'est à mon tour de te faire quelque chose de bien pour toi. »

« Dora… »

Elle pressa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Remus, « Silence, amour, laisse moi faire ça pour toi. »

Elle griffa son torse, passant le long des marques qu'il avait sur le corps. Remus suça sa peau avec le souffle court alors que les mains de Tonks saisit le pantalon de Remus, elle passa ses mains contre l'érection qui était retenu par une barrière de tissu. Elle s'appuya en avant pour faire une traîner de baiser de son cou à son estomac.

« Dora, » grogna t-il faisant courir ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux roses alors qu'elle défaisait lentement la fermeture éclaire du pantalon de Remus.

Elle leva sa tête et le regarda alors qu'elle se saisit de la ceinture du pantalon de Remus et la défit, hésitant un moment ; alors qu'il délaissait ses lèvres elle put enlever la barrière de vêtements complètement. Quand il était nu sous elle, Tonks enleva son peignoir et le lança par dessus son épaule, arrachant à Remus un léger gémissement.

« Je t'aime, » lui dit elle sérieusement avant de faire glisser son corps contre celui de Remus.

Remus gémit et arqua le bassin vers le haut quand il sentit la chaleur humide de la bouche de Tonks engloutir son membre. C'était trop, trop vite et après un moment, il la saisit aux épaules, « Dora, s'il te plaît… arrête… »

Avec un léger _pop _elle le relâcha de sa bouche, « Tu es sûr ? »

« Merlin, oui, je ne … veux pas que ça finisse trop tôt. »

« Moi non plus, » acquiesça Tonks, se relevant pour l'embrasser doucement. « Laisse moi faire. » Elle se leva et doucement fit entrer cette partie de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement en elle.

Ils gémirent à l'unisson alors qu'ils s'unissaient corps et âmes. Remus regarda à travers ses yeux à demi-fermés alors qu'elle le chevauchait, doucement dans un premier temps, et plus vite par la suite, avec plus de passion. Les mains de Remus ne pouvait rester sans rien faire, elles se baladaient sur le corps de Tonks, sur sa taille fine, son ventre plat. La respiration de Tonks était entrecoupée par des soupirs et des gémissements.

Il s'assit soudainement, enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'il pressait sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser plein de passion et de désir, ses sens totalement en éveillent après autant de temps passé sans elle.

« Remus, » cria t-elle alors qu'elle continuait de bouger contre lui.

Il s'enfonça encore plus, essayant d'être encore plus proche d'elle, essayant d'atteindre son âme, sans réaliser combien elle le sentait profondément en elle. « Dora, » dit il, le son de sa voix semblait lointaine, et ce n'était pas la même voix lorsqu'il gémissait son nom.

Ils se renversèrent sur le lit jusqu'à ce que Remus soit au dessus, toujours lié à elle de la manière la plus intime. Tonks passa ses jambes agiles autour de la taille de Remus, l'introduisant encore plus profondément en elle. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Tonks alors qu'il se collait à elle et taquinait un mamelon de sa langue. Grisé par sa réaction, il prit le sein dans sa bouche, taquinant le mamelon avec sa langue et ses dents.

Quand elle arriva au moment de non retour, une vague déferlante de plaisir la laissa le souffle coupé et faible. Alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme, elle le sentit s'enfoncer en elle une dernière fois dans un râle qui provenait du plus profond de lui et il se déversa en elle.

Tonks passa ses bras autour de lui, l'étreignant très fort alors qu'il s'effondrait sur elle. Ils restèrent ainsi ensemble pendant quelques minutes, attendant que leurs respirations reviennent à la normal et que leur rythme cardiaque se calme. Elle passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle le sentait se relaxer contre elle, alors qu'il la gardait tout contre lui.

Remus leva la tête pour la regarder au moment où elle rit doucement, « Quelque chose de drôle ? »

« J'étais juste en train de penser que, » dit elle, passant ses mains derrière la nuque de Remus. « quand j'étais un ministère, et que je pensais à rentrer à la maison, je pensais que j'étais trop fatiguée pour faire ça. »

« Et bien, ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? Cinq jours ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. C'est beaucoup trop long. »

Remus rit, « Tu es une femme insatiable, ma Dora. »

« Oui. Ton point de vue sur le sujet ? »

Il se retourna et murmura, « Accio baguette magique », et lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux et le lit. « Je crois que mon point de vue est que je suis heureux que tu me laisse t'aider quand tu as des problèmes. »

Tonks pouffa et se pelotonna contre lui, laissant sa tête contre son épaule. « Je t'aime Remus. »

Il l'aimait, il le savait qu'il l'aimait, mais les mots ne parvenaient à franchir ses lèvres. Après un long moment, il murmura, « Moi aussi, Dora. »

Elle acquiesça. _C'est déjà un pas dans la bonne direction_, pensa t-elle.

**A suivre…**

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si vous voulez laisser un petit mot à l'auteur, allez y, ça lui fera plaisir !

A +

**Dinou**


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde, voici le deuxième chapitre tant attendu !_

_Juste pour vous tenir au courant, l'auteur m'a finalement répondu, le lendemain de la publication du premier chapitre, me donnant sa permission pour traduire et publier sa fic ! Que du bonheur !_

_Je tiens à remercier personnellement mes reviewers pour m'encourager dans la traduction de cette fic : Ptit Phenix, Akeri la malicieuse, Nini (ma super relectrice qui a évité que mes fics HP soient bourrées de fautes ! encore merci), virg05, tonkie et Pottera !_

_Bon, fin du blabla pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tonks était étendue dans le lit, pelotonnée sous les chaudes couvertures, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Remus alors que ce dernier dormait toujours. Elle devait prendre son service à la brigade une heure plus tard mais elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Elle était relaxée et heureuse, pour le moment elle ne voulait penser qu'à eux, pas aux problèmes, pas aux peurs. _Quand on en aura fini avec Voldemort, c'est à ça que doit ressembler ma vie_, pensa t-elle en le regardant dormir. _Je vais épouser cet homme. _

La partie la plus dure du travail était de convaincre Remus qu'ils pouvaient se marier. Il refuserait de l'épouser s'il ne pouvait pas assumer une famille, elle savait qu'il était un peu vieux jeu pour ce genre de chose.

_Une famille ?_

C'était une autre pensée qui lui envoyait des vagues d'excitation et de peur à travers tout son corps. _Une chose après l'autre_, se rappela t-elle mentalement. _D'abord nous devons faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour débarrasser le monde de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Ensuite nous devons aller au ministère et leur faire revoir leur législation sur les loups-garous, après tout ce que Remus a fait pour eux, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il continue à le spolier. Et ensuite… enfin nous pourrons nous marier, trouver une maison et avoir une ribambelle d'enfants._

Elle se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'elle étudiait l'homme qui dormait dans son lit. La couverture avait un peu glissée, exposant le torse de Remus. Avec le bout des doigts, elle longea les différentes cicatrices qui marquaient son corps. Ca commençait dans son cou, tout près de la jugulaire, puis ça continuait sur son épaule jusqu'à son torse. Elle connaissait mieux le corps de Remus que ce dernier, elle connaissait chaque cicatrice. Mais Remus ne lui disait rien à propos de ces cicatrices, ils ne parlaient jamais de son état de lycanthrope. Il s'était fait certaines cicatrices lui-même, d'autres lorsqu'il s'était battu avec Patmol ou Cornedrue dans ses jeunes années.

Au début de leur relation, Remus était timide, parfois embarrassé lorsqu'elle voyait son corps plein de cicatrices. Tonks avait dû utiliser toute sa patience et tous les moyens mis à sa disposition pour le rassurer, pour le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas de quoi être embarrassé. Elle pensait qu'il était beau, tout chez lui était beau, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Mais il ne la croyait pas. Avec le temps, Remus s'était senti plus à l'aise avec elle, mais si elle insistait trop ou qu'elle faisait un commentaire sur l'apparence de Remus, il rougissait et se détournait d'elle.

Avec un petit sourire, Tonks posa gentiment ses lèvres sur le front de Remus avant de quitter le lit. Elle espérait s'habiller et partir sans le réveiller, et elle avait réussi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne le pied dans le coin de l'armoire.

Remus ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit la silhouette de Tonks sauter sur elle-même en tenant son pied tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. « Bonjour, amour. »

« Oh Remus, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, » murmura t-elle doucement.

Il s'assit et repoussa les couvertures. « Ce n'est pas grave, je suis content que tu l'aies fait. Je vais te faire quelque chose à manger avant que tu ne partes. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'embête pour moi, » dit elle, le voyant se rendre jusqu'à l'armoire pour récupérer son peignoir accroché à l'une des portes.

« Ca ne m'embête pas. » Il lui vola un baiser alors qu'il passait devant elle et quitta la chambre.

* * *

Se sentant reposée, fraîche et repue, Tonks apparut au Ministère de la Magie. Suivant le flot de mémos, elle se fit un chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur et attendit patiemment. 

« Bonjour, Tonks. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et rendit son sourire amical à Arthur Weasley. « Bonjour Arthur, comment vas tu ? »

« Oh, bien merci. Nous avons reçu un hibou de Ron ce matin. »

« Des nouvelles ? »

« Juste qu'ils vont bien tous les trois et qu'ils espèrent rentrer bientôt. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que dit chaque lettre ? »

Arthur acquiesça et la suivit dans l'ascenseur. « Oui. Ma pauvre Molly, elle n'arrête pas de cuisiner pour éviter de s'inquiéter de trop. Je vais devoir t'amener une tarte. Et un gâteau. Et du pain. Oh, et quelques cookies. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et Tonks hésita avant de sortir. Elle donna au vieil homme une légère étreinte, « S'il y a quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, que je puisse faire pour vous, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. »

« Merci Tonks, » dit il en lui serrant la main. « Salue Remus pour moi. Et prends soin de toi. »

« Toi aussi, Arthur, » dit Tonks alors que les portes se refermaient. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, lui ou Molly, depuis la dernière réunion de l'Ordre la semaine précédente.

Les réunions de l'Ordre étaient devenues froides et inconfortables. Les chaises vides laissées par Sirius et Dumbeldore pesaient lourds dans leurs pensées. Et l'ultime déception causée par Rogue leur avait donné un sale coup au moral. Les réunions étaient devenues un moyen de s'entraider et de se redonner de la force, et aussi pour se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles.

Les réunions se tenaient toujours 12 Square Grimmaurd, Harry leur avait offert la maison, quoi qu'ils voulaient en faire. Mais c'était toujours difficile pour Tonks. Sirius lui manquait terriblement. Il avait été son cousin favori et elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru, pendant toutes ces années où il était à Azkaban, qu'il avait mal tourné. Le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant qu'il ne meurt avait été merveilleux. Ils étaient redevenus proches et elle avait récupéré le grand frère qu'elle aurait tant aimé avoir.

« Tonks, » Gawain Robards, le chef de la brigade des Aurors, l'interpella alors qu'elle entrait dans la brigade. « Tu fais équipe avec Dunne, je veux que vous enquêtiez tous les deux sur les comportements suspects sur le chemin de Traverse, le rapport est sur ton bureau. »

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Gawain, » dit Tonks d'un ton sarcastique. « Je vais bien, merci de demander, et vous ? »

Il leva un sourcil.

Elle roula des yeux. « Je m'en occupe tout de suite, monsieur. »

Paul Dunne était un autre auror junior, lui et Tonks s'entraînaient ensemble. C'était un de ces hommes gentils qui avait toujours l'air en colère pour aucune raison, il avait des cheveux noirs et des sourcils fournis mais ce qu'il avait de surprenant, c'était ses yeux bleus. Il avait des traits du visage qui lui donnait un air dominateur, ce qui lui donnait un air exotique. Tonks était plutôt tendre avec lui, même s'ils avaient eut des temps plutôt durs quand il lui avait avoué avoir le béguin pour elle. Une fois que ce fut dépassé, ils avaient entamé une amitié sur des bases solides.

« Encore rose, Tonks ? » la taquina t-il, s'appuyant sur le bureau de Tonks. « Il y avait un temps où tu ne pouvais jamais te décider pour une couleur, maintenant c'est toujours rose. »

« J'essayais juste de trouver la couleur qui me correspondait le mieux, » dit elle en se saisissant du parchemin qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

« J'ai toujours préféré le bleu royal que tu portais pendant un moment. »

« Ouais, Remus aimait aussi cette couleur, » répondit elle sans faire attention à ses paroles, ne remarquant pas l'air surpris qui traversa rapidement le visage de Dunne. Elle grogna légèrement et passa le parchemin à son partenaire, « Mais, pourquoi a t-il mis ça sur mon rapport ? »

Dunne prit le parchemin et le parcourut des yeux. Il semblait être le même qu'il avait déjà eut entre les mains, sauf que Gawain avait écrit un mot en bas de la page : **Pas de cheveux colorés ou d'yeux colorés. Il ne faut pas qu'on te remarque.**

« Je sais comment faire mon travail, » s'insurgea t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Bien, nous allons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, la plainte vient du bout du chemin, près de l'Allée des Embrumes, donc… » Elle contracta les traits de son visage et ses courts cheveux roses s'allongèrent et devinrent aussi noir que le charbon, cascadant dans son dos. Les traits de son visage n'étaient pas plus doux, au contraire, avec des yeux d'un noir profond qui se cachait derrière une frange qui allait jusqu'à son nez. « Qu'en penses tu ? »

Il lui sourit. « Magnifique. Comme toujours. »

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Prêt à y aller ? »

« Bien sûr, j'étais en train de penser que nous devrions apparaître chez Fleury et Bott, essayer de nous fondre dans la masse pour faire discrètement le chemin jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Tonks acquiesça tristement. « De toute façon, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on se bat, Tonks, pour que les gens n'aient plus jamais peur de sortir de chez eux. »

Elle lui sourit en se remémorant la description des trois personnes qu'ils devaient surveiller, « Tu as raison. Allez, allons y, et attrapons ces trois branleurs. »

« Après toi, » dit il avant de disparaître.

« Baratineur, » maugréa Tonks avant de transplaner à son tour.

Le Chemin de Traverse ne ressemblait à ce qu'il était par le passé. Quelques sorciers et sorcières se dépêchaient d'aller de boutique en boutique, avide de vite finir ce qu'ils faisaient pour retourner chez eux, en sécurité. Ils ne se parlaient pas, sauf lorsqu'ils reconnaissaient quelqu'un dans la rue. Tonks jeta un regard mélancolique aux vitrines et à la porte du Marchand de Glace Florian Fortarôme, elle avait passé de nombreuses heures heureuses avec ses parents et ses amis, en dégustant une glace. Elle était découragée en voyant les magasins aux portes closes, avec des pancartes où on pouvait lire « Fermé pour une durée indéterminée » et même les portes de Pirouette et Badin étaient fermées.

Voir ces changements blessa Tonks, mais en même temps, ça lui redonna la force de se battre contre le démon qui détruisaient des vies et qui tuaient des personnes innocentes.

« Viens, » grogna Dunne, en essayant de prendre l'attitude de quelqu'un qui fréquentait souvent l'Allée des Embrumes.

« Ne me dis pas quoi faire, » siffla t-elle, en entrant dans la peau de son personnage à son tour.

« Espèce de vieille sorcière. »

Elle fit passer ses cheveux derrières ses épaules, « Ca va. »

Il se renfrogna alors qu'ils entraient dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

C'était instantanément plus noir et plus encombré. Les gens allaient et venaient, se rentrant dedans, le faisant apparemment exprès. Les vendeurs ambulants criaient les noms des différentes choses qui composaient leurs marchandises, ça passait des ongles d'êtres humains aux écailles de sirène en passant par la fourrure de loup-garou. A l'énoncée du dernier produit, Tonks jeta un œil aux étalages remplis de touffes de fourrures grises. Son estomac se serra alors qu'elle pensait instantanément à Remus.

« Je veux aller devant Barjow et Beurk, » dit Dunne du bout des lèvres.

Elle grogna en réponse alors qu'elle resserrait plus fort autour de ses épaules sa grande cape et regarda droit devant elle. Ils passèrent face à des maisons minables, des immeubles qui tombaient en ruine, dont on pouvait remettre en question la bonne réputation. Personne ne semblait se soucier de là où ils se rendaient vu que Tonks grognait et rentrait dans certaines personnes à l'occasion, leur tombant presque dessus parfois. Elle avait à peine entendu le son d'une cloche qui sonnait quand une porte s'ouvrit et rentra dans une personne.

« Oh, je suis désolé, excusez moi. »

Tonks reconnut cette voix et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle reconnut Remus. Son visage prit immédiatement un air de curiosité mêlé d'amusement quand il la reconnut, malgré son déguisement.

« Regardez où vous allez, » grogna t-elle coléreuse.

Il lui sourit tendrement, et répondit. « Bien sûr, je m'excuse. »

« Que faisait il ici ? » demanda Dunne.

Tonks regarda Remus disparaître de l'Allée des Embrumes avant de fixer son attention sur le magasin qu'il venait de quitter. Les mots « Apothicaire Avery » étaient peints sur la vitrine avec des lettres jaunâtres craquelées. « Je ne sais pas, » murmura t-elle, se demandant elle-même pourquoi il était venu ici. De quoi pouvait il avoir besoin qu'il ne puisse se procurer sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Slughorn travaillait avec elle pour lui faire de la potion Tue Loup et elle connaissait les ingrédients, ils étaient tous disponibles sur le Chemin de Traverse, donc ce n'était pas ça.

« Hey, » l'interpella Dunne. « Concentre ton esprit sur le boulot, pas sur ce qui se passe dans ta chambre. »

« Ne soit pas vulgaire, » dit elle tranchante.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard , Tonks et Dunne retournèrent au ministère les mains vides. Ils avaient remarqué certaines personnes bizarres et inhabituelles, mais pas une qui correspondait à la description des Mangemorts qu'ils recherchaient. Ils avaient pris leur temps et avaient fait le tour de l'Allée des Embrumes et du Chemin de Traverse aussi longtemps qu'ils purent s'en attirer l'attention sur eux. 

« Rien ? » demanda Robards lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

« Non, » répondit Tonks, en roulant des épaules.

« Nous avons vu quelques activités inhabituelles, mais rien qui ne permettait que l'on arrête quelqu'un, » ajouta Dunne.

Robards acquiesça brièvement, « Ecrivez votre rapport. »

Les deux aurors s'assirent au bureau de Tonks et écrivirent leur rapport. Maintenant qu'ils en avaient fini avec cette mission, Tonks autorisa son esprit à vagabonder en pensant à Remus. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il s'était rendu sur l'Allée des Embrumes.

Dunne s'éclaircit la gorge pas très discrètement, ce qui la fit sursauter, puis elle posa son regard sur lui.

« Je déteste interrompre tes rêveries avec le boulot, mais j'aimerais bien finir ce rapport, » dit il.

« Oh, euh, désolée, » s'excusa t-elle, prenant le parchemin des mains de Dunne et lit ce qu'ils avaient écrit.

« Bon, les choses ont l'air d'aller bien entre toi et Lupin ? » demanda t-il, prenant un air nonchalant.

« Uh huh. »

« Il semble être quelqu'un de bien, » dit Dunne. « Je veux dire, je l'aime bien, mais j'ai entendu dire certaines choses dans les couloirs du Ministère. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, « Quel genre de _choses_ ? »

« Bien, euh, tu sais je ne suis pas du genre à écouter les rumeurs, mais je ne veux pas que tu entendes ça de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est Paul ? » demanda t-elle alors que l'intonation de sa voix baissait dangereusement.

« Bien, certaines… certaines personnes disent des choses à propos de Lupin. Qu'il… qu'il est un, euh, un loup-garou. » les derniers mots eurent du mal à sortir de la bouche de Dunne dans un murmure.

Tonks le fixa un moment avant de reporter son attention sur le rapport, « Ne t'en fais pas à propos de Remus, ne t'occupe que d'attraper les Mangemorts. »

« Est ce qu'il en est un ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Tonks, les loups-garous sont mauvais, ce sont des créatures dangereuses. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Il… il est peut être en train de t'utiliser, te charmant pour gagner ta confiance et infiltrer le Ministère. »

Le parchemin tremblait dans ses mains alors qu'elle se combattait elle-même pour conserver son calme. Quand elle parla, sa voix était claire et forte, « J'apprécie que tu te sentes concerné, Dunne, mais tu ne connais pas Remus. Si nous pouvions nous concentrer sur la fin de ce rapport, je voudrais rentrer chez moi ce soir si c'est possible. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ils n'eurent ni l'un ni l'autre l'opportunité d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, une voix grave interpella Tonks par son nom.

Elle se tourna et sourit quand elle vit le visage de Kingsley Shacklebolt marchant vers eux. Elle sauta sur ses pieds pour le saluer. « Alors, Kingsley, comment vas tu ? »

« Bien Tonks, merci, et toi ? »

« Ca irait mieux si nous avions attrapé quelques Mangemorts aujourd'hui. »

Il acquiesça, « Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je te peux te parler un moment, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit elle en le suivant dans le box de Kingsley à l'autre bout de la brigade.

Comme il était Auror Senior, le box de Kingsley faisait deux fois la taille de celui de Tonks et les murs étaient couverts de photos et d'articles de journaux. Tonks sentit une petite vague de tristesse la traverser quand elle vit l'avis de recherche de Sirius toujours accroché près du bureau.

Kingsley prit sa baguette et jeta un sort de silence autour de son box. Même si personne ne pouvait les entendre, il parlait à voix basse dans un murmure, « Je viens de parler avec Gawain, dès que tu en as fini avec ton rapport, tu es libre pour le reste de la nuit. »

Elle lui sourit, « Merci, Kingsley. »

« Ne sois pas si excitée, réunion ce soir, il faut que Remus et toi soyez là à huit heures. »

Elle acquiesça, « Oui, monsieur, nous serons là. »

« Bien, » il se saisit à nouveau de sa baguette et mit fin au sort qui entourait son bureau. « Retourne au travail. »

« Bien monsieur. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? » demanda Dunne quand elle revint.

« Oh, rien, il voulait me parler de l'aide que j'ai apporté pour la capture, la semaine passée à Londres, » répondit elle. « Il y avait une incohérence entre mon rapport et celui de Stuart. »

« Tu as été capable de régler le problème ? »

« Oh, ce n'était vraiment rien, juste un petit problème de transcription. Il avait écrit Woodham, Whodhame, ce qui est le nom d'un sorcier d'une famille très respectable du nord. »

« Je crois que le rapport est fini, il ne manque plus que ta signature et on pourra partir, » dit il, lui donnant leur rapport.

Tonks lut le rapport écrit en des termes concis. « Ca me paraît bon, » elle se saisit d'une plume et écrit son nom en bas de la page avant de lui rendre.

« Vous avez fini ? » demanda Robard, en s'arrêtant devant leur box.

Dunne finit d'écrire son nom et roula le parchemin, « Oui, monsieur. »

« Ok, vous avez fait du bon travail, vous avez fini pour ce soir. »

Dunne ouvrit les yeux en grand. « Vraiment ? »

« Si vous partez maintenant oui, » dit leur superviseur. « Mais si tu traîne encore ici, je vais bien te trouver du travail à faire. »

Tonks sauta sur ses pieds, « Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Bonne nuit, monsieur. »

Robards acquiesça, « Soyez là frais et dispo de bonne heure demain matin. »

« Oui, monsieur, » elle prit ses affaires et ferma son bureau.

« Hey, » Dunne l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui. « Sois prudente, ok ? »

Elle défit son bras, « Je vais bien, Paul, tu devrais vraiment arrêter d'écouter les gens qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de répandre des rumeurs infondées. »

« Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Tonks le regarda fixement un moment avant de quitter le bureau.

* * *

Un merveilleux parfum lui parvint aux narines quand elle arriva dans son appartement. C'était une odeur agréable et invitante, alors elle suivit son nez jusqu'à la petite cuisine. 

Remus lui tournait le dos alors qu'il manipulait une petite fiole de laquelle il versait son contenu dans une grosse marmite sur le feu. Plusieurs gouttes tombèrent alors qu'il remuait ce qu'il y avait dans la marmite. Il fredonnait doucement alors qu'il reposait la fiole.

« Bonjour, amour, » dit il alors qu'elle marchait derrière lui et mettait ses bras autour de sa taille, collant son torse contre le dos de Remus.

« Ca sent bon, » acquiesça t-elle, se serrant plus contre lui.

Remus passa sa main sur son bras, « Tu es rentrée de bonne heure. »

« Tu me manquais. »

Il se retourna dans ses bras, lui rendant son étreinte et posa sa tête sur les cheveux roses de Tonks, « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

« Nous avons une réunion, à huit heures. »

« Je sais, Kingsley m'a envoyé un Patronus. Je pensais que nous pouvions manger d'abord. »

Tonks s'éloigna un peu et lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres, « Qu'est ce que nous allons manger ? »

« Spaghetti et boulettes de viande. »

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas mangé ça depuis un bail. »

« C'est la sauce de ma grand-mère, » lui indiqua t-il en désignant la marmite où il y avait un couvercle sur le dessus. »

« Je ne peux pas attendre pour goûter, » dit elle sérieusement, s'éloignant plus de lui pour examiner ce qu'il y avait dans la marmite.

« Ce sera bientôt prêt. »

Tonks sauta et s'assit sur le petit comptoir qui se trouvait entre le fourneau et un meuble, regardant Remus se saisir de la boîte à pâte dans le garde manger. Alors qu'il était tourné, il se saisit d'une louche en métal et examina son apparence dans le reflet que lui donnait la spatule.

« Uh oh, à quoi pense tu ? » demanda t-il.

« Paul m'a dit quelque chose à propos de mes cheveux bleus et je me demande si je ne devrais pas y revenir. »

« Paul? »

« Mon partenaire d'aujourd'hui. »

« Et pourquoi essaie tu d'impressionner Paul ? »

Elle retroussa le nez, « Je n'essaie pas. Je pensais juste que j'avais besoin de changement. »

« Tu es magnifique. »

Souriant timidement, Tonks se saisit de la petite fiole qu'avait utilisé Remus précédemment et lut ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus. Origan. Une idée la frappa et Remus vit le visage de Tonks se contracter et ses cheveux poussèrent et foncèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent ses épaules dans les tons vert forêt. « Qu'en penses tu ? »

Il l'étudia un moment, pochant sa tête sur le côté, « C'est certainement exotique. »

Elle prit une spatule et étudia son apparence, « Hm, non c'est pas génial. »

« Qu'est ce que tu n'aime pas ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et puis les garda ouverts pour révéler des yeux marrons dorés avec des reflets verts. « Mieux ? »

« Oui, essaie ça, » il lui tendit la cuillère pour qu'elle goûte la sauce.

« Ouais. » Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et acquiesça.

« Ouais ? »

« Oui, je pense que je dois encore essayer. »

Il remplit plus la cuillère avant de porter la cuillère à la bouche de Tonks.

« Mmm, tu es incroyable, Remus. »

« Merci, » lui dit il et il embrassa les restes de sauce sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais, » dit elle à nouveau dans un murmure, passant ses bras derrière le cou de Remus pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'éloigner.

« Essaies tu de me dire que j'ai le même goût que la sauce ? » demanda t-il.

« Je pense que tu as bien meilleur goût, » dit elle flirteuse, le rapprochant d'elle et passant ses jambes autour de la taille de Remus, le bloquant d'avantage.

« Dora, » grogna t-il dans son cou. « On n'a pas le temps pour ça. »

« On a toujours le temps pour ça, chéri. »

« Ma sauce va brûler. »

« Eteins le feu. »

« On va être en retard à la réunion. »

« Nous ne serons pas en retard. »

Remus sentit sa résolution partir en fumée, « Tu seras ma perte, Dora. »

Elle glissa jusqu'aux bords du comptoir, plaquant son bassin contre celui de Remus, « Je n'ai pas vraiment faim maintenant, peut être devrais tu faire en sorte de me mettre en appétit. »

La bouche Dora chercha celle de Remus alors que les mains de ce dernier essayaient d'éteindre le feu. Puis il fit descendre ses mains sur les fesses de Dora et la fit descendre du comptoir. Leurs bouches toujours collées l'une à l'autre et leurs langues étaient entraînées dans un ballet incessant, il se tourna et ils quittèrent la cuisine, se cognant dans la porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte de la chambre quand il la pressa contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle gémit dans sa bouche quand elle sentit la marque du désir de Remus se faire plus dure lorsqu'il se pressa contre elle.

Il la conduisit sur le lit, il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour la déposer au centre.

« Ca va trop vite pour toi ? » murmura t-elle.

Remus secoua la tête, ne voulant pas admettre que l'avoir portée le troublait. « Non, chérie, je vais bien. Enfin, peut être pas si _bien_. »

Souriant, Tonks s'assit et le saisit par la ceinture, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le lit avec elle, « Laisse moi t'aider avec tout ça. »

Ils roulèrent ensemble sur le lit, enlevant leurs vêtements, enchevêtrés, leurs bouches se rencontraient alors que des gémissements et des halètements remplissaient l'air. Remus retirait brusquement le t-shirt que portait Tonks, le faisant passer par-dessus la tête de cette dernière, mais coinçant les bras de Tonks à l'intérieur. Il sourit, la voyant ainsi bloquée à sa merci. Il passa les jambes de Tonks sous les siennes et il entortilla le t-shirt, liant les bras de Tonks.

« Ce n'est pas très confortable, » gémit elle alors qu'il la regardait.

« Peut être puis-je détourner ton esprit de ça, » murmura t-il, faisait descendre sa bouche dans son cou, laissant une traînée de baiser jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Elle haleta lorsque les dents de Remus se saisirent de l'un de ses mamelons tendus à travers le tissu de son soutien gorge. Il lui murmura quelques mots doux avant de faire descendre ses mains. Tonks essaya de faire bouger ses bras mais ils étaient toujours coincés. « Détache-moi, Remus. »

« Non, » répondit il simplement alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sur son corps et essaya de dégrafer le soutien gorge de Tonks. « Est-ce que c'est un soutien gorge qui se ferme par l'avant ? »

« Oui et si tu me relâche j'irai en acheter un autre. »

« C'est ok, j'irai en acheter un pour toi. »

« Oh Remus, » gémit elle alors qu'il lui ôtait son soutien garde et parsemait sa poitrine de doux baisers.

Les mains de Remus glissèrent sur son ventre et défirent les boutons du jeans de Tonks. Il fit glisser une de ses mains dans la culotte de Tonks et il la trouva chaude, humide et prête pour lui. Elle haleta et alla à sa rencontre, faisant s'arquer son dos, amenant sa poitrine à la bouche de Remus.

Son premier orgasme vint rapidement. Elle cria son nom alors que la bouche et les doigts de Remus l'amenaient aux portes de l'extase.

Il leva la tête et la regarda, « Tu es si belle. »

« Relâche moi, » haleta t-elle.

Il fit encore se balader ses mains et lui murmura quelques mots, et les mains de Tonks furent libres. Elle enleva rapidement le t-shirt de ses bras et s'assit, « Je ne peux plus attendre, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre alors qu'il s'asseyait et enlevait ses derniers vêtements. Son désir s'agrandit, devint plus fort, demandait à être rassasié alors qu'il la voyait se défaire de son jean et de sa culotte. Il avait du mal à avaler sa salive et il luttait contre cette urgence animale qu'il ressentait de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Tonks prit les mains de Remus dans les siennes et le força à s'allonger, se plaçant sous lui, trouvant la bouche de Remus avec la sienne pour échanger un baiser intense. Il avala son cri alors qu'il lui écartait les jambes pour se glisser en elle. Elle le laissa faire, passant ses jambes autour de la taille de Remus et allait à sa rencontre à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. L'envie que Tonks avait de lui s'agrandissait à chaque poussée qu'il faisait en elle et elle serra ses jambes autour de sa taille, essayant de l'amener plus profondément en elle.

Il lui enleva gentiment les cheveux verts qui lui barraient le visage, regardant l'expression du visage de Tonks quand il faisait l'amour. Il ne pouvait pas appeler les expériences qu'ils partageaient tous les deux seulement du sexe, ou autre chose d'aussi vulgaire. Il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir avoir tout ça. Une femme étonnante, belle, amoureuse de lui, le désirant, ayant besoin de lui. Il savait qu'il avait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, mais il ne parvenait pas à le lui dire avec des mots. Alors il essayait de lui montrer à travers ses actes.

Il glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps trempés de sueur et trouva le petit bouton de chair qui la faisait fondre. Les yeux et la bouche de Tonks s'ouvrirent en grand quand les doigts de Remus touchèrent ce bouton de chair. Son corps s'arqua contre celui de Remus et les parois du sexe de Tonks se serrèrent autour de Remus alors qu'elle était durement ébranlée par un orgasme intense. Elle n'avait pas eut la chance d'atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir avant qu'il ne vienne à son tour, il avait pressé son visage dans sa chevelure et s'était déversé en elle.

Respirant lourdement, Remus roula sur le dos et l'entraîna avec lui.

Après un moment, Tonks leva la tête et lui sourit, « Je pense que j'ai un peu faim maintenant. »

« Je pense que tu m'as tué. »

« Oh, chéri, tu n'es pas si vieux, » dit elle, l'embrassant légèrement. « Je vais prendre une douche, et ensuite tu pourras me préparer à dîner. »

Il se passa une main sur les yeux, « Oh, je peux ? »

« Oui, » Tonks s'assit et asséna une tape sur une des jambes de Remus, « Ou à moins que tu veuilles te joindre à moi ? »

Remus baissa sa main et la regarda marcher à travers la chambre pour récupérer son peignoir prés de l'armoire. « Tu me frotteras le dos ? »

« Seulement si tu frotte le mien. »

« Tu me laveras le ventre. »

Elle sourit, « Seulement si tu lave le mien. »

Avec une vitesse surprenante et une grande agilité, il quitta le lit, attrapa la main de Tonks pour la conduire à la salle de bain.

* * *

« Nous avons un peu moins de deux heures, » dit Remus alors qu'ils revenaient finalement dans la cuisine, une demi-heure plus tard. « Et j'aimerai être Square Grimmaurd de bonne heure. » 

« Et bien, nous allons nous dépêcher, » lui dit-elle.

Il sourit alors qu'il mettait une nouvelle casserole, remplie d'eau, sur le feu, « Vas débarrasser la table. »

Tonks rassembla les papiers qu'il avait laissés sur la table et les mit dans une pochette. « Comment avance ton livre ? »

« Très bien, » dit il de la cuisine. « J'ai fini un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. »

« Je peux le lire ? »

« Plus tard, » dit il en marchant dans le salon en emmenant un plat avec des croûtons à l'ail chauds. « Vas prendre une bouteille de vin, Dora. »

Elle alla alors chercher une bouteille dans le petit présentoir qu'elle avait installé dans un coin et regarda des bouteilles, une de vin rouge, une de vin blanc. « Je crois que pour un repas italien il vaut mieux du vin rouge, » murmura t-elle en sortant une des bouteilles du présentoir. Elle se saisit de deux verres à vin de l'étagère à côté, elle se tourna et vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu plus tôt. « Remus ? »

« Oui ? » dit il alors qu'il déposait le plat de pâtes sur la petite table.

« C'est ta valise ? »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la valise cabossé posée près du sofa. « Oui, c'est la mienne. »

« Tu t'en vas ? »

Remus vint lui prendre les verres et la bouteille de vin, « Oui. »

Un rapide, intense sentiment de tristesse déferla en elle, « Mais… mais pourquoi ? Tu ne retournes pas auprès des loups-garous, n'est ce pas ? S'il te plaît Remus, n'y va, c'est dangereux et tu sais qu'ils ne se joindront pas à nous. »

« Dora, assieds-toi, nous devons manger avant de partir. »

« Non, je veux en parler. »

Remus leur servit du vin et s'assit à table, « Nous pouvons parler en mangeant. »

Elle fit la moue, et s'assit lourdement, « S'il te plaît ne t'en vas pas. »

Il tendit la main et redressa le verre de vin dans lequel Dora avait cogné, « Je ne vais pas les rejoindre. »

Le visage de Tonks s'éclaira, « Tu n'y vas pas ? »

« Non, je n'y vais pas, » il la regarda pendant qu'elle semblait creuser dans son assiette. « J'ai décidé d'emménager Square Grimmaurd. »

Tonks lâcha sa fourchette qui fit un bruit métallique quand elle rebondit contre son assiette. « Quoi ? »

« Harry m'a dit que j'étais libre d'utiliser la maison aussi longtemps que j'en aurais besoin, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que j'allais vivre là bas pour le moment. »

Tonks sentit son cœur se briser, « Tu romps avec moi, c'est ça ? »

« Non, Dora, chérie, non, » il passa ses bras à l'autre bout de la table pour prendre les mains de Tonks dans les siennes. « Je… tu es tout ce que j'ai au monde. Je ne veux pas rompre avec toi, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. »

« Alors, reste ici. »

« Je pense juste que, pour le moment, je devrais aller Square Grimmaurd. »

« Je ne comprends pas Remus, je pensais que tu voulais rester auprès de moi. »

Il se recula dans sa chaise et se passa la main sur le visage. Il la sentait blessée au son de sa voix et ça lui déchirait le cœur. « Tu sais que j'aime être auprès de toi, » lui assura t-il.

« Alors pourquoi pars tu ? »

« Je pense juste que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, s'il te plaît, nous n'allons pas nous battre là dessus. »

Tonks l'étudia un moment, son cœur résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il semblait plus vieux, inquiet. « Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » demanda t-elle calmement.

« Ce n'est rien… »

« Ne me dis pas que ce n'est rien et n'essaie pas de me protéger. Nous sommes ensemble, Remus. Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Lupin jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule sur la cheminée, « on peut parler de ça après la réunion ? »

« Je resterai Square Grimmaurd avec toi ? »

« Non, tu reste ici. »

« Bon sang, Remus ! » dit elle en frappant de ses mains sur la table, renversant son verre, et le vin qui était à l'intérieur se répandit sur la table. « Dis moi ce qui se passe ou aucun de nous n'ira à cette réunion. »

Il se saisit habilement de sa baguette magique et la manipula paresseusement. Le verre de Tonks se releva de lui-même et le vin qui s'était répandu disparut. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher ou la blesser, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit impliquée là dedans.

« J'attends, Remus, » le prévint elle doucement.

« Je sais, » acquiesça t-il et il se leva de table.

Tonks le regarda alors qu'il traversait la pièce, se déplaçant sans enthousiasme vers le sofa et prendre son sac. Il prit à l'intérieur un morceau de parchemin et revint à table. Sans envie, il le lui tendit.

Avec excitation, elle le déroula et reconnut l'écriture désordonnée de Maugrey Fol Œil.

**Remus**

**Nous avons des raisons de croire que Greyback a organisé des recherches pour te retrouver. Pour ta propre sécurité nous te suggérons de cesser et de te désister de la mission que Dumbeldore t'a confié et de te tenir à l'écart pour un moment. Il existe d'autres moyens qui te permettront d'aider l'Ordre. Tout d'abord j'ai besoin que tu ailles chez Apothicaire Avery, je leur ai envoyé un hibou la semaine dernière et leur ai ordonné de me préparé une potion, il faudrait que tu la récupère, je t'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi nous en avons besoin.**

**A.M.**

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, » dit Tonks. « Pourquoi dois tu déménager ? »

« Parce que, Dora, » sa voix était pleine de patience, « si Greyback me cherche, il pourrait venir ici. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de toi. »

Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table, « Remus, je peux me défendre seule et ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait entrer ici facilement. J'ai mis en place des barrières et des protections magiques tout autour de l'appartement. Ne le laisse pas t'éloigner de moi. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de toi, » répéta t-il doucement.

Tonks passa ses bras autour de lui et l'étreignit tendrement, « Je t'aime tant Remus, mais tu dois te rappeler que je suis une auror capable. Je peux me protéger moi-même. S'il te plaît, ne pars pas. »

« Nous en reparlerons après la réunion. »

« Remus… »

« Allez, si tu ne veux pas manger, aide-moi à nettoyer que nous puissions y aller, » dit il en s'éloignant doucement de son étreinte.

Tonks s'agrippa aux bras de Remus pour qu'il ne puisse pas partir, « Remus, ne me quitte pas. »

Il fut alors frappé de voir à quel point elle était jeune, à quel point elle était vulnérable, et son cœur tomba dans ses genoux. « Je ne te quitterai jamais, » jura t-il, avant de lui offrir un tendre baiser.

**A suivre…**

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A +

**Dinou**


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks n'était pas ravie que Remus ait emmené sa valise avec lui lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Square Grimmaurd. Elle pensait qu'ils devaient régler au plus vite ce désaccord et elle était déterminée à ne pas rentrer sans lui à son appartement ce soir là.

Ils apparurent devant la maison et, sans un mot de lui, elle poussa la porte et entra, se prenant les pieds dans un coin du tapis de l'entrée. Remus posa sa valise devant la porte et lui offrit sa main pour se relever. Elle le repoussa et se remit toute seule sur ses pieds. Il haussa les épaules, et il se tourna pour tirer les rideaux devant le portrait de la vénale Madame Black.

« Ca sonne comme une entrée de Tonks. »

Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, regarda autour d'elle et sourit lorsqu'elle vit les jumeaux Weasley qui marchaient vers eux, venant de la cuisine, « Bien vu, Fred, George. »

« Salut Tonks, Remus. J'espère que vous avez faim, maman cuisine comme une folle en ce moment, » dit George, un cookie à la main.

« Nous venons de manger, mais je ne suis pas contre un morceau de dessert, » dit elle en les suivant.

Fred gloussa, « Tu vas en avoir plus qu'un bout. »

La cuisine était remplie de Molly et Arthur Weasley avec Bill, Fleur, Charlie et les jumeaux. Kingsley s'assit autour de la table avec Dedalus Diggle, Maugrey Fol Œil, Hagrid et McGonagall, chacun d'eux avait un morceau de gâteau devant lui, et ils parlaient.

« Oh, Tonks, Remus, je suis si heureuse de vous voir, » Molly se leva pour les saluer. « Vous voulez prendre quelque chose ? Il y a du ragoût et des pommes de terre, et de la viande, et de la tourte aux rognons. »

Tonks sourit gentiment. Molly avait perdu du poids et semblait fatiguée. « Merci Molly, mais nous avons déjà mangé. »

« Du dessert alors ? Nous avons des cookies, du gâteau, des tartes, tout ce que vous voulez. Prenez un siège. Bill, va chercher du thé s'il te plaît. »

Tonks s'assit à côté de Fleur et sourit à la magnifique jeune femme, « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une bonne nouvelle. »

Elle sourit et posa une de ses mains sur son ventre plat, « _Oui,_ Bill et moi allons avoir un bébé. »

« Pour quand est il prévu ? »

« Il est prévu pour Juillet. »

« Oh c'est tellement merveilleux, je suis si heureuse pour vous. »

« Merci Tonks, nous sommes très excités. Je dois juste convaincre Bill que ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je suis totalement impotente. »

« Je crois que j'ai toutes les raisons pour m'inquiéter à ton sujet, » dit Bill, posant une main sur l'épaule de son épouse.

Fleur leva la tête et posa une de ses mains sur celle de son mari, « _Oui, oui_, tu as le droit de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais tu n'as pas besoin de m'étouffer pour autant. »

Molly déposa un généreux morceau de gâteau au chocolat devant Tonks, « Il n'écoutera pas, ma chérie, quand j'étais enceinte de Bill, Arthur était terrible, il ne me laissait pas lever le petit doigt. Mais quand j'étais enceinte de Ginny, la veille de sa venue au monde, je dégnomais le jardin. »

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement et une personne aux cheveux noirs et aux joues roses entra. « Désolée, je suis un petit peu en retard. »

Minerva McGonagall se leva pour la saluer, « Nous sommes heureux que vous ayez pu venir, Hestia, nous n'attendons plus que Sturgis. »

Hestia Jones embrassa la pièce du regard, saluant tout le monde, « Mundungus est arrivé ? »

« Personne n'a vu ou entendu parler de lui depuis plus d'une semaine, » grogna Fol Œil. « Et je ne pense pas que Podmore viendra. »

Kinglsey acquiesça, « Malheureusement, je crois que toutes les personnes qui peuvent venir ce soir sont déjà là. »

Minerva se tint debout au bout de la table et attendit que tout le monde ait pris place autour de la table avant de commencer à parler. « Je crois, » commença t-elle calmement. « Que nous devrions prendre un moment pour nous rappeler de ceux qui ne peuvent pas être avec nous ce soir, Sirius, Emmeline, et Albus. »

Tout le monde baissa la tête à l'unisson pour honorer silencieusement ceux qui étaient déjà tombés.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, Minerva leva la tête, « Et maintenant, parlons de notre affaire. Nous avons subi un terrible coup, non seulement avec la porte des nos amis, mais aussi avec la traîtrise de Severus Rogue. »

Un peu plus bas, des murmures en colère pouvaient s'entendre autour de la table.

« Kingsley s'est chargé de le rechercher et a promis de nous le ramener. Kinglsey ? »

Le grand auror noir acquiesça doucement de la tête. « J'ai suivi plusieurs pistes différentes, mais pour le moment nous ne sommes pas parvenus à lui mettre la main dessus. Mais soyez assuré, je n'aurai pas de repos tant que je ne l'aurai pas entre mes mains. Nous avons interrogé les Mangemorts que nous avions attrapés, mais pas un n'a parlé. »

Minerva acquiesça une fois de plus de la tête brusquement. « Les cours ont repris à Poudlard depuis trois mois sans aucun incident jusqu'à maintenant. Des aurors surveillent Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard. » Elle soupira profondément. « Malheureusement, moins de la moitié des étudiants sont revenus. Horace Slughorn assure les cours de Potions et les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce qui ne posa pas de problème vu que les classes sont relativement moins nombreuses. Il n'y a eut aucune trace de Mangemort depuis le début de l'année, je crois que comme Albus ou Harry Potter ne sont plus là, l'école ne les intéresse plus. En parlant de Harry, avez vous eut des nouvelles d'eux récemment ? »

Molly acquiesça excitée et sortit un bout de parchemin de la poche de son tablier. Les bouts étaient abîmés et le papier chiffonné. Considérant le fait qu'il était arrivé juste ce matin, Tonks pensa que Molly l'avait lu, et relu, toute la journée.

La dépliant précautionneusement, Molly la lit avec une voix serrée, « Chère Maman, je sais que ça fait un mois que je ne t'ai pas donné de tes nouvelles. Hermione m'a cassé les pieds pour que je t'écrive, mais nous avons été occupés. Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons bien. Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner de détails. Je voulais juste vous faire savoir, à toi et à papa, que nous allions bien et que notre quête se passe bien, un peu plus longue que nous le pensions, mais nous nous rapprochons du but et espérons être bientôt de retour. Harry et Hermione te saluent. A bientôt. Je t'aime. Ron. »

Avec beaucoup de précaution, elle la replia et la remit dans la poche de son tablier. Arthur lui prit la main et l'embrassa gentiment.

Minerva sourit avec douceur à Molly, « Merci d'avoir partager ça avec nous. Et comme c'est arrivé aujourd'hui, nous savons qu'ils vont toujours bien, j'espérais que nous aurions plus d'informations sur le lieu où ils se trouvaient et sur ce qu'ils faisaient. »

Fol Œil hocha la tête, « Ils ne peuvent pas nous en dire plus, si la lettre tombait en de mauvaises mains, ce serait la fin pour eux. »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils partagèrent les rumeurs qui circulaient sur les mangemorts aussi bien les murmures que les captures qui avaient eut lieu. Des spéculations sur le lieu où se trouvait Harry fut suivies des interrogations sur la manière dont le monde moldu pouvait être directement influencé.

Arthur s'éclaircit la voix, « Remus, qu'as tu appris des loups-garous ? »

« Rien, » soupira Remus de manière lasse. « Même ceux qui me parlent n'avait rien de bien à dire. Ils pensent toujours que le monde sorcier a ce qu'il mérite et ils pensent que je suis un traître en restant avec vous. »

« Sa tête a été mise à prix, » ajouta Fo Œil. « J'ai entendu dire que c'est Greyback qui l'avait fait et je ne pense pas, pour la sécurité de Remus, qu'il doive continuer sa mission. »

« Oh, je suis d'accord, » dit Minerva. « Nous ne voulons pas que vous vous mettiez en danger. Nous apprécions grandement votre travail et les sacrifices que vous avez fait, Remus, mais il y a encore beaucoup de choses que vous pouvez faire au sein de l'Ordre pour nous aider au lieu d'essayer de convaincre les loups-garous de nous rejoindre. »

Lupin acquiesça.

« D'ailleurs, j'aimerais en reparler avec vous plus tard, » continua t-elle. « Est ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Avec le temps, les réunions étaient devenus plus désinvoltes alors qu'ils s'asseyaient autour de la table pour parler de ce qui leur venait à l'esprit, de où Voldemort pouvait être, pour conseiller Fleur à propos de ses nausées matinales. Molly commença alors à débarrasser la table, Tonks et Fleur se levèrent pour l'aider. Hestia et Dedalus saluèrent tout le monde par un bonne nuit alors qu'ils partaient, suivi peu de temps après de Kingsley, ensuite de Hagrid et du Professeur McGonagall. Les jumeaux montrèrent à Fol Œil quelques unes de leurs nouvelles inventions qu'ils avaient prévu de vendre dans leur magasin. Bill et Remus étaient toujours assis, le visage fermé.

« Comment va Ginny ? » demanda Tonks, aidant Molly à ranger les restes de nourriture.

Molly hocha la tête. « Elle est si calme. Je sais qu'elle se fait du souci pour Harry, mais elle ne veut pas en parler. Elle travaille bien à l'école, elle est même préfète cette année, mais ça ne semble pas l'intéresser. Je ne sais plus quoi dire ou faire pour elle. »

« Peut être pourrais je lui envoyer un hibou ? »

« Oh, tu ferais ça Tonks ? Peut être qu'elle te parlerait à toi. »

« J'en serais ravie, » sourit Tonks. Elle fit un geste du poignet, voulant envoyer un bol propre dans le vaisselier par magie, mais accidentellement elle l'envoya voler près de la tête de Remus.

Il inclina la tête lui permettant d'éviter le projectile de justesse et il la regarda alors que le bol s'écrasait contre le mur derrière lui.

« Des problèmes au paradis ? » taquina Bill alors que Remus pointait sa baguette sur le bol pour le réparer et le faire retourner dans le vaisselier.

« C'était un accident, » répliqua Tonks. « Tu vas bien ? »

Remus acquiesça, « Je vais bien, mais je pense que tu devrais laisser Molly et Fleur finir de ranger. »

Elle lui tira la langue.

« Remus, j'ai reçu le hibou que tu m'as envoyée plus tôt, » dit Molly. « Je t'ai préparé la chambre que tu vas occuper le temps que tu seras parmi nous. »

« Merci Molly, j'apprécie mais tu n'étais pas obligée de le faire. »

« Ca ne m'ennuie pas, et j'avais un peu de temps libre devant moi. »

Fol Œil hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, « C'est un endroit sûr pour te cacher pendant un moment. »

Tonks grinça des dents et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que ses yeux avaient foncé pour devenir noir.

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé, » murmura Lupin, jetant un regard vers Tonks.

Bill se leva quand il vit Fleur essayer de cacher un bâillement derrière sa main. « Il se fait tard, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »

Molly regarda autour d'elle, apparemment contente de ce qu'elle voyait. « Oui, chéri, je pense que tu as raison, ton père commence de bonne heure demain matin. »

« Nous devons passer par la boutique et préparer les promotions pour les vacances, » dit George sur un ton excité. « Nous avons quelques bonnes idées avec les diablotins de Noël. »

« Et les Petits Fours font que la victime, uh, je veux dire le client, se transforme en un gros oiseau blanc. »

Madame Weasley hocha la tête, « Je ne veux rien entendre à ce propos les garçons. »

Remus et Tonks suivirent les autres alors qu'ils se rendirent sur le pas de la porte où ils échangèrent calmement quelques adieux, espérant éviter de déranger le portrait de Madame Black. Tonks marcha jusqu'au pas de la porte et les regarda alors qu'ils disparaissaient tous.

Il faisait froid alors elle croisa les bras autour de son corps, se demandant silencieusement pourquoi elle n'avait pas prit une veste ou une cape. Tonks inclina la tête en arrière et leva les yeux vers le ciel clair, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite. Elle savait qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle et aller se coucher. Elle travaillait le lendemain et rester debout à attendre là que Remus explique pourquoi c'était mieux pour lui de rester là qu'avec elle n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Tonks. »

Un moment, elle pensa l'ignorer, mais elle trouva mieux que ça. La dernière chose au monde qu'elle voulait qu'il lui dise était à quel point elle pouvait être immature. « Je, euh, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Ne pars pas comme ça, » dit il, d'une voix basse et fatiguée.

Elle se tourna vers lui, « Comme quoi ? »

« Tu es en colère. »

« Oui. »

Il lui tendit la main, « Rentre à l'intérieur, Dora. »

« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me quitterais pas, » gémit elle.

« Je ne te quitte pas. »

« Tu reste ici. »

« Ce n'est pas définitif. C'est juste pour quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que les rumeurs de me trouver mort disparaissent. »

Se sentant un peu coupable à cause de son comportement égoïste, Tonks prit la main qu'il lui tendait. « As tu donné l'armoise à Fol Œil ? »

« Oui, il semblait ravi. »

« C'était pour quoi faire ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé, je n'étais vraiment pas sûr que je voulais savoir. »

« Reste avec moi cette nuit, » lui murmura t-il, l'étreignant tendrement.

Incapable de le repousser, Tonks passa ses bras autour de lui et lui sourit. « Peut être. »

« Je vais être seul dans cette grande maison vide. »

« Tu as choisi de rester ici. »

« Je pense seulement à ta sécurité. »

« Je peux prendre soin de moi. »

Il posa son front contre celui de Tonks, « Je sais que tu le peux. »

« Tu cuisineras encore pour moi, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu trouve que c'est le moment de penser à ton estomac ? »

« Bien, sans toi chez moi, je vais probablement perdre du poids. »

« Comment parvenais tu à survivre avant que je ne vienne cuisiner pour toi ? »

« Je chapardais chez mes parents. »

Remus gloussa. « A quelle heure dois tu être au travail ? »

« 9h00. »

« Reste avec moi toute la nuit. »

« Je n'aime toujours pas le fait que tu reste ici. »

« Ce n'est pas pour toujours. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

* * *

De bonne heure le lendemain matin, Tonks sortit du lit de Remus et transplana dans son appartement. Après avoir pris une douche rapide et avoir mis des vêtements propres, elle arriva au ministère alors qu'il était en plein remue-ménage. 

Elle se fraya un passage parmi des aurors juniors qui parlaient calmement ensemble et avec sa baguette, elle défit le charme qui avait verrouillé son bureau.

« Oh, c'est vert aujourd'hui, hein ? »

Tonks regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir Dunne qui s'approchait d'elle, « Salut Paul. Oui, j'ai pensé à essayer quelque chose de différent. »

« J'aime bien la longueur, mais je ne suis pas trop sûr de la couleur. »

« Je garderais ça à l'esprit. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

« Si j'étais au courant de quelque chose, je ne te poserais pas la question. Qu'est ce qui se passe Paul ? »

« Une monstrueuse capture la nuit dernière » dit Dunne excité. « Rookwood et Nott ont été capturés. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, c'est arrivé vraiment tard cette nuit, ou très tôt ce matin. Nous avons des raisons de penser qu'ils ont un lien ou plus avec l'enlèvement de Florian Fortarôme »

« Ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvé son corps, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Tonks.

« Non, toujours pas. »

« Tant qu'il n'y a pas de corps, il y a toujours un espoir qu'il soit encore en vie. »

« C'est ce que j'espère aussi, Tonks. »

« Voyons ça, » dit elle en tapotant sa lèvre inférieure avec un ongle. « Avec Nott et Rookwood entre nos mains, ça ramène le nombre de Mangemorts connus, en vie et arrêtés à onze. Leur nombre diminue. »

« Si nous pouvions juste attraper Rogue, Dolohov et les Lestrange, les autres seraient trop faibles pour agir seuls et seraient plus faciles à attraper. »

« Bellatrix est à moi, » grogna Tonks.

« Tu devras faire la queue pour avoir cette honneur. »

« Tonks ! Dunne ! » les appela la voix de Robards à travers la pièce. « Devant et au centre. »

« Oui Monsieur ? » demanda Tonks, allant rapidement devant lui.

« Il y a des rumeurs de personnes ayant vu un homme qui correspond à la description de Dolohov, il a été vu dans les environs de Pré-au-Lard. Nous envoyons un groupe d'auror pour aller vérifier. Je veux que vous y alliez, vous serez accompagné de Larson, Fitzgerald, Hawthorne, et de Stewart pour aller jusqu'à Poudlard et sécuriser le périmètre. Il y a déjà quatre là bas, vous travaillerez avec eux. Préparez vous à y rester au moins une semaine, alors rentrez chez vous, préparez votre nécessaire et soyez de retour ici dans trente minutes. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et Robards alla à la rechercher de Fitzgerald.

« Bien, je crois que je te revois ici dans une demie heure, » dit Dunne.

Tonks acquiesça.

« Hey, Tonks ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Est ce que tu, euh, va dire à Lupin où est ce que tu vas ? »

« Oui, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. »

« Peut être… peut être que tu ne devrais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour des raisons de sécurité. »

Le regard de Tonks se rétrécit et elle s'approcha de lui, « Tu ne connais pas Remus, je lui confierais ma vie, j'ai confiance en lui plus que j'ai confiance en n'importe qui dans cette pièce. Si tu n'es pas capable de garder tes opinions fondés sur de la non information pour toi, je vais devoir trouver un nouveau partenaire. »

« Je fais juste attention à toi. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça, » siffla t-elle, le contournant et quittant la brigade.

* * *

Tonks rangea rageusement ses vêtements dans un sac à dos, en marmonnant dans ses moustaches. 

« Au nom du ciel, pour qui se prend il ? Il ne connaît même pas Remus, tous ceux qui le connaissent savent que c'est un homme étonnant, qu'il ne me blessera jamais. C'est l'homme le plus adorable, le plus gentil que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Stupide Dunne. » Se retournant rapidement, elle trébucha et tomba sur ses mains et ses genoux, se rattrapant avant qu'elle ne se cogne la tête sur le coin de l'armoire.

Tonks s'assit sur le sol et prit trois profondes respirations. Elle devait se défaire de sa colère et de sa frustration. Soudainement, douloureusement ,elle fut submergée par un besoin de parler à Sirius. Son sourire lui manquait et sa joie de vivre. Plus que tout, elle voulait s'asseoir et parler avec lui, lui demander ce qu'il ferait à sa place. Elle savait ce qu'il ferait. Sirius trouverait que Dunne était une langue de vipère envers son meilleur ami, il irait jusqu'au ministère et lui botterait les fesses.

« Foutu Voldemort, » grogna t-elle, retroussant son petit nez. « Tout ça c'est de sa faute. Tout le monde est sceptique envers tout le monde, on ne sait pas en qui on peut avoir confiance, ou où on peut aller, ou encore ce qui va se passer. »

Dans un souffle, elle se remit sur ses pieds et se tourna vers son armoire. Elle se posta devant le miroir et regarda son reflet, ses cheveux longs, ébouriffés, et leva les yeux au ciel. Sachant que ça ne resterait pas comme ça, elle commença à se concentrer et vit ses cheveux se raccourcir et s'éclaircir jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent courts et roses.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es revenu au roses, » murmura le reflet. « J'aime bien tes cheveux bruns. »

« Mais c'est ennuyeux, » argumenta Tonks.

« Ca ne l'est pas, tu es une si belle femme avec un petit ami adorable. »

« Merci, oh mince, je suis en retard, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit qu'il était si tard ! »

« Je suis un miroir, pas une montre, chérie. »

Avec un regard noir, Tonks tourna sur elle même et prit son sac à dos qui était sur son lit, « Je dois envoyer un hibou à Remus à Poudlard. »

« Bonne chance, chérie ! » l'appela son reflet.

« Merci. »

* * *

Le Professeur McGonagall remercia les six aurors devant les portes de Poudlard. Elle leur montra deux dortoirs vides où ils pourraient rester, un pour les trois hommes et un pour les trois femmes. 

« Vous travaillerez en dehors des heures normales, » explique McGonagall. « J'ai demandé la présence de plus d'aurors dans l'école à cause des apparitions de Dolohov. Vous relevez quatre aurors qui ont du partir pour Pré-au-Lard. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il puisse s'approcher du château. J'espérais que vous pouviez travailler là dessus, que vous patrouilleriez dans le château tout le temps. «

Bridget Fitzgerald acquiesça, comme elle était l'auror la plus ancienne, elle prit le commandement du groupe. « Ca ne devrait pas être un problème, Professeur, on s'en occupe immédiatement. »

Après que la Directrice soit partie, Fitzgerald fit un rapide emploi du temps, divisant la journée avec les différentes équipes. Ils resteraient tous au château et il y aurait trois réunions par jours quand ils seraient tous ensemble.

Tonks et Dunne allait commencer leur premier tour de garde le soir même. Comme elle avait du temps libre devant elle, Tonks prit le chemin de la volière de l'école.

Elle grata rapidement une note à Remus, lui expliquant qu'elle avait été envoyée à Poudlard et qu'elle viendrait le voir dès qu'elle le pourrait. Regardant par dessus son épaule pour être sûre qu'elle était seule, Tonks déposa un baiser sur le parchemin à l'endroit où elle avait signé, laissant une empreinte de ses lèvres. Elle roula le papier et l'accrocha à une patte d'un hibou.

« Amène ça à Remus Lupin, s'il te plaît. »

Le hibou cligna des yeux et ses pattes quittèrent le bras de Tonks.

Tonks s'appuya contre le montant d'une des ouvertures de la volière et regarda le hibou s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un tout petit point dans le ciel bleu automnal. Elle baissa les yeux vers les étendues qui lui faisaient face. Des étudiants marchaient dans la cour de l'école pour se rendre à leurs cours. Ca lui brisait un peu le cœur d'en voir si peu alors qu'ils devraient être beaucoup plus nombreux. Elle se remémora alors l'époque où elle était à Poudlard, comme elle s'y amusait, les problèmes qu'elle y avait eut, elle repensait à tout. Son imagination se demandait à quoi ça pouvait ressembler à l'époque de Remus, Sirius, James et Lily. Dans son esprit, elle ne pensait pas à Peter Pettigrew comme étant un de leurs amis, il était trop démoniaque.

Une brise entra par l'étroite fenêtre et toucha Tonks, la sortant de sa rêverie. Ses yeux firent un contrôle suplémentaire dans le cour et tomba sur une personne seule assise contre un arbre, la tête basse et ses cheveux de feu dansant dans l'air du vent.

« Ginny, » murmura Tonks.

Elle descendit rapidement les marche et parcourut rapidement les couloirs vides du château, saluant le professeur Sinistra quand elle la dépassa et lorsqu'elle passa près de Nick Quasi Sans Tête. Lorsqu'elle sortit dans l'air frais de Novembre, Tonks vit Ginny appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, la tête baissée et un morceau de parchemin chiffoné entre les mains. « « Salut Ginny ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux, surprise de voir Tonks traverser la cour venant vers elle. Ginny sauta sur ses pieds et rangea le parchemin dans une poche de sa robe de sorcière. « Tonks ? Euh, salut, que, euh, que fais tu ici ? »

« J'avais un peu de temps libre, alors j'ai décidé de m'arrêter pour voir comment tu allais. »

« Vraiment ? »

Tonks haussa les épaules, elle n'était pas d'accord avec la façon dont Molly voulait garder les enfants dans l'ignorance de tout. « Il y a eut quelques apparitions à Pré-au-Lard et ils ont envoyé quelques uns d'entre nous pour aider à sécuriser le château, pour être sûre que rien ne se passe ici. »

« Oh. »

Tonks étudia la jolie jeune fille qu'elle avait face à elle et elle eut l'impression de se voir elle même. Des mois en arrière, quand elle pensait que Remus ne l'aimerait jamais, Tonks avait alors sur le visage la même expression de désespoir. Ginny se tenait devant elle, ses cheveux long entouraient son visage pâle. Ses yeux étaient vides et vitreux. Elle était blessée. La peine profonde qui venait de l'amour, de la perte de l'être aimé, de l'inquiétude et de la peur, mais pas pour elle, mais pour celui qu'elle aimait.

« Ginny ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Ginny baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains, les tortillant. « Je, euh, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis presque un mois. »

« Oh, mais il va bien. Ron a écrit à ta mère et lui a dit qu'ils allaient tous très bien. »

« je sais. C'est juste que… »

« Tu préférais l'entendre de sa bouche. »

« Oui. Je veux dire, quand il est parti, je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de m'écrire, qu'il avait assez de soucis en tête comme ça et tout, mais… »

« Tu espérais juste qu'il prendrait un moment pour t'envoyer un petit mot. »

Ginny rougit, « Je suis égoïste parce que je pense ça ? Je veux dire, il est on ne sait où pour sauver tout le monde et moi je suis ici à me demander pourquoi il ne m'écrit pas. »

Tonks posa une main amicale sur le bras de Ginny, « Ce n'est pas égoïste du tout. Tu es seulement un être humain Gin, et tu l'aimes. Je sais ce que tu ressens. »

« Merci, » murmura Ginny, alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. « Ne te fais pas des idées, je me fais aussi du souci pour Ron et Hermione. »

« Je sais, ils le savent. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, tout ce que tu fais c'est te faire encore plus de peine. »

« Je ne peux rien y faire, » hoqueta t-elle, essuyant une larme.

Tonks la rapprocha d'elle et l'étreignit gentiment. Ginny accepta son réconfort et pleura contre son épaule.

Après un moment, Ginny se reprit et s'éloigna de Tonks, en lui souriant. « Désolée pour ça. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolée. Regarde, tu avais juste besoin de pleurer un coup. »

« Oui, je pense que j'en avais besoin. Je, euh, je n'avais pas réalisé à quelque point Poudlard me semblerait vide sans Harry, Ron et Hermione. C'est juste que… ce n'est plus la même chose. »

« Puisque tu en parle, pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours en ce moment ? » demanda Tonks, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas de cours à cette heure ci ? »

« Ginny. »

« J'avais besoin d'une pause. A cette heure ci normalement j'ai potion et Skughorn m'aime tellement qu'il ne se fâche pas si je sèche un cour. »

« Tu le fais souvent ? »

« Non. »

« Ginny, tu es Préfète. Bien sûr, moi aussi j'ai séché des cours quand j'étais étudiante à Poudlard, mais maintenant ce n'est pas le temps pour ça. Tu as besoin de tes cours et de tes leçons et rester assise dehors, dans le froid, te faisant du soucis pour Harry ne fera pas en sorte que les choses aillent mieux. »

« Je sais. »

« Ta mère se fait du soucis à ton sujet. »

« Elle ne devrait pas, elle a déjà assez de soucis comme ça. Tu sais que Fleurk, euh, Fleur est enceinte ? »

« Oui, c'est très excitant. »

Ginny grogna.

« Tu n'es pas excitée à l'idée de devenir tante ? »

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment le bon moment pour mettre un enfant au monde ? »

« Tes frères sont nés pendant la première guerre, » fit remarquer Tonks.

« Tu as trouvé une faille dans mon raisonnement, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ouaip. »

Ginny regarda le château et murmura, « Je crois que je devrais y aller avant que début du cour de Divination. »

« Oui, tu ne voudrais mettre Firenze en colère. »

« Il est vraiment gentil en fait. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il l'est. »

« Est ce … est ce que vous avez entendu quelque chose à propos… à propos de Tu Sais Qui ? » demanda Ginny alors qu'elles marchaient vers le château.

Tonks nia de la tête. « Pas spécialement de lui, mais de ceux qui le suivent car ils ont causé pas mal de problème. Nous avons attrapé onze Mangemorts. Ils ne parlent pas, mais c'est agréable de savoir qu'ils sont derrières les barreaux. Nous n'avons pas eut un seul détail à travers les lettres de Ron, mais il doit être prudent au cas où son hibou est intercepté. »

« Oui, je sais. C'est juste que… ne pas savoir est en train de me rendre folle. »

« C'est en train de nous rendre tous fous. »

Ginny s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte avant d'entrer dans le château et se tourna pour faire face à Tonks, « Je sais. Parfois je me sens comme si j'étais seule. »

« Mais tu n'es pas seule. Ginny, si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux me contacter. Je serais toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi. »

« Merci, Tonks, peut être… » elle s'arrêta, quelque chose captant son attention.

Tonks regarda par dessus son épaule, ses yeux aperçurent le vol d'une chouette blanche qui volait vers elles.

« Hedwige, » murmura Ginny, regardant la chouette alors qu'elle se posait. Le hibou se posa sur son épaule et lui tendit une de ses pattes. « Salut, ma belle. » dit Ginny en hoquetant, détachant le parchemin. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'elle déroulait le petit bout de papier.

« Gin ? »

Repoussant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, la jeune sorcière leva la tête, « C'est personnel. »

« Il va bien ? »

« Oui, il va bien. Hum, je dois y aller. »

Tonks acquiesça.

Sans un autre mot, Ginny poussa la porte et entra rapidement à l'intérieur du château. Hedwige vola autour de Tonks un moment, semblait confuse.

« Il y a de la nourriture et de l'eau dans la volière, » dit Tonks. « Je suis sûre qu'elle veut envoyer une réponse, elle a juste besoin de temps. »

Hedwige claqua son bec en réponse et s'envola en direction de la tour qui abritait tous les autres hiboux.

Tonks balaya la cour du regard une dernière fois et décida de se rendre dans le dortoir qu'on lui avait assigné avant de se mettre à la recherche de son partenaire. _Ca va être amusant_, pensa t-elle. _C'est comme si je revenais au collège. J'espérais que Remus serait là, comme ça j'aurais une excuse pour me faufiler dans son dortoir la nuit._

Assis au pied de son lit où était son sac à dos, se trouvait un petit hibou gris. Tonks pencha la tête étudia le hibou, mais elle ne le reconnaissait pas. « Salut ? »

L'oiseau sauta vers elle, lui tendant l'une de ses pattes. Elle défit le parchemin et lut la courte note :

**Dora,**

**Merci de me dire où tu es. Reste sur tes gardes et fais bien attention à toi, je vais attendre ton retour avec impatience.**

**Bien à toi, **

**Remus. **

Elle sourit et plia le bout de papier, puis elle le déposa sur la table de nuit. Elle aussi était impatiente de retourner auprès de lui.

**A suivre…**

Je sais que je suis un peu à la bourre niveau publication, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
Merci à Nini d'avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me le dire !

A +

Dinou


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde et merci à tous les revieweurs(euses)_

* * *

Après trois jours, Tonks réalisa que le fait d'être de retour à Poudlard n' était plus aussi excitant que ça l'était au début. Remus lui manquait. Rien ne s'était produit à Pré-au-Lard, et on n'avait pas aperçu Dolohov. On n'avait pas de nouvelles de Ron ou de Harry, et elle trouvait que le manque de bruit et de bêtise de la part des élèves à travers les couloirs de l'école était plutôt déprimant. Les étudiants étaient tous calmes, agissant comme s'ils avaient peur et ne pouvaient se rendre assez rapidement dans leurs classes. Même les professeurs agissaient de manière anxieuse et déprimée.

Elle s'était assise dans des classes lors de cours, il n'y avait pas de discussions et personne ne posait de question. Les professeurs faisaient leurs cours distrayant ainsi les étudiants qui ne prenaient pas de note. Ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose et Tonks pensa que c'était vraiment triste à mourir. Elle se battait contre le désir impérieux de poser une question ou de courir après Peeves à travers les couloirs.

« Un galion pour tes pensées. »

Tonks leva le regard vers Dunne, semblant avoir oublié qu'il marchait à travers le château avec elle. Il était tard dans le soirée et ils étaient de faction, faisant des rondes dans le château et dans ses environs. « Quoi? »

« Tu semble être à des millions d'années lumière d'ici. »

« Oh, je crois que j'ai laissé un peu vagabonder mon esprit. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je suis juste triste de voir ce que l'école est devenue. »

Dunne acquiesça, « C'est vrai que c'est plutôt étrange par ici, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'enfant. »

« Exactement. Le bruit me manque, les rires, les inquiétudes à propos des examens de fin d'année, les adolescents qui flirt dans un placard à balais, les tours, tout quoi. »

« Bruit, flirter, et les tours ? Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais quand tu étais ici, Tonks ? »

Elle sourit, « Je faisais beaucoup de bruit, flirtait avec de nombreux garçons, et aller dans les tours, tu n'écoutais pas ? »

Il rit, « Et dire que moi je me suis contenté d'étudier et de travailler dur. »

« Bon sang, » le taquina t-elle. « Mais ce n'était rien par rapport aux histoires que j'ai pu entendre à propos de mon cousin. »

« Ton cousin ? Oh, tu veux parler de Sirius Black. »

Tonks regretta immédiatement les mots qui avaient franchi ses lèvres. Elle se rappela mentalement que la plupart du monde sorcier pensait toujours que Sirius était coupable d'avoir donner les Potter à Voldemort et d'avoir tuer Peter Pettigrew ainsi que plusieurs moldus. « Euh, ouais, Sirius. Lui, et ses amis, James Potter et Remus Lupin, ils étaient vraiment infernaux quand ils venaient à l'école ici. Remus a été préfet, il pense que Dumbeldore l'a fait nommé dans l'espoir qu'il puisse refreiner ses amis, mais rien ne pouvait arrêter Sirius et James. »

« S'ils étaient de si bons amis que ça, pourquoi s'est il retourné contre les Potter et Pettigrew ? »

Tonks regretta d'avoir amené la conversation sur Sirius. Elle savait la vérité, mais elle n'avait pas les moyens de le convaincre de l'innocence de Sirius et elle ne pouvait pas le faire sans lui donner des informations sur l'Ordre. « Je, euh, je ne sais pas. »

« Et si Remus était si proche d'eux, comment peux tu savoir qu'il ne fera jamais quelque chose comme ça ? »

Tonks se tourna et planta son regard dans celui de son partenaire. « C'est comme ça, Dunne. Je t'ai déjà répété des milliers de fois de garder ton opinion sur Remus pour toi, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui tu parle. Dès que nous serons de retour au Ministère je ferai une demande officielle pour changer de partenaire. »

Il devint pâle. « Mais... mais, allez Tonks ! Ne le prend pas comme ça, on travaille ensemble depuis des mois et on fait du bon travail ensemble, même Robards l'a dit. Je ne fais que veiller sur toi. »

« Non, tu porte un jugement et tu tire des conclusions. Tu ne connais même pas Remus et tu fais toutes ces fausses suppositions sur lui. C'est l'homme le plus gentil, le plus adorable et le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais connu. Je l'aime et je compte bien passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, tu devrais le savoir, mais, pour je ne sais quelle raison, dès qu'on parle de Remus et de Sirius tu pense automatiquement au pire. »

« Le pire ? » demanda Dunne, choqué. « Sirius Black est accusé de treize meurtres, d'avoir balancé les Potter à Tu-Sais-Qui, _et_ il s'est rangé aux côtés des Mangemorts ! «

Un sentiment de colère et le sentiment d'être blessée monta en elle alors que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressemble plus qu'à un sifflement. « Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu es en train de parler. Ne t'avise plus jamais, _jamais_, de parler à nouveau comme ça de Sirius. Estime toi heureux si tu deviens la moitié de l'homme qu'il était. »

La peur passa sur le visage de Dunne. Il fit un pas en arrière et sortit sa baguette, la pointant directement sur elle, « Tu es complètement folle. »

Il n'était pas venu à l'esprit de Tonks qu'elle était en train de regarder d'un oeil mauvais son partenaire, mettant en exergue les vertus de ce que le monde considérait comme un homme diabolique. De nombreuses personnes pensaient encore que Sirius était le bras droit de Voldemort. Mais pas pour elle, elle ne faisait que défendre son cousin favori, le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eut. Elle en était malade et fatiguée de toutes les personnes qui pensaient qu'il avait été capable de tuer quelqu'un, de trahir James et Lily. Elle voulait crier son innocence au monde entier.

« _Expelliarmus_. »

Ca avait été un peu plus qu'un murmure de cheval, mais la baguette magique de Dunne fut éjectée de sa main. Il se tourna, la peur et l'inquiétude marquait son visage.

« Remus ! » cria Tonks. Elle était soulagée et excitée de le voir se tenant debout à l'intersection des couloirs derrière eux.. Ses sentiments changèrent, quand elle vit l'expression de colère qu'il arborait.

« Que faites vous ici ? » demande Dunnes, essayant de cacher la pointe de nervosité qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

« Je suis venu voir les Professeurs Slughorn et McGonagall, » répondit-il, ne détournant pas son regard de Tonks.

« Tu... tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais, » bégaya t-elle.

« Quand finis-tu ton service ?

Elle regarda sa montre, « Pas avant une heure. »

Remus regarda Dunne. « Est ce que je peux parler à Tonks en privé ? »

« Est ce que je peux récupérer ma baguette ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit il en la lui tendant. « Mais faites juste en sorte que je ne vous voie plus pointant votre baguette vers elle à nouveau. »

Tonks tressaillit quand elle sentit Remus la prendre par le bras, pour la tirer hors de portée de Dunne, pour que ce dernier ne puisse pas les entendre. « Remus, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu venais ? Que fais tu ici ? »

« Slughorn m'a contacté ce matin pour me dire que le dernier chaudron de potion tue-loup était prêt, je pensais venir la récupérer et te faire une surprise. Maintenant, qu'est ce que pour l'amour du ciel pensais tu être en train de faire ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation alors que j'arrivais dans le hall. Tu ne peux pas lui parler de Sirius, pas encore. Par Merlin, il pensait que tu était une mangemort. »

« Il ne le pensait pas. »

« Il pointait sa baguette sur toi. Il pensait que tu t'étais rangée du côté de Voldemort et de Sirius. Lui, et le reste du monde sorcier, n'est pas prêt à entendre la vérité pour le moment. Je sais que tu es seulement frustrée, tout comme moi, mais il nous faut être patient. La vérité éclatera au grand jour et Sirius sera vu comme l'homme bon qu'il était. »

Tonks retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, « Ce n'est pas juste. »

Relâchant sa prise sur son bras, Remus posa une main sur sa joue. « Je sais que ce n'est pas juste. »

« Et puis il disait des choses sur toi. »

« Ce sont juste des mots, Dora. »

« Les mots blessent. »

« Seulement quand tu les laisse te blesser. »

Elle ferma les yeux et acquiesça, retrouvant son sang-froid. « Je sais, tu as raison. »

« Quelle était la dernière chose dont vous avez parlé avant de parler de Sirius ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais performer le sort d'oublie. »

« Remus tu ne peux pas performer un sort d'oublie sur un auror, » bégaya t-elle.

« On n'a pas le choix. Il pense que tu es du côté de Voldemort, à ça tu ajoute le fait que tu sois intimement lié à un loup-garou, résultat : tu vas avoir de gros ennuis. »

Elle acquiesça doucement, "Nous, euh, nous parlions de Poudlard à l'époque où nous y étions. »

Avec un petit sourire de compréhension, il déposa un léger baiser sur le front Tonks. « Personne n'aime faire ça. Parfois il nous faut faire des choses qui ne nous plaisent pas. »

« Je sais. » Elle le mena doucement vers son partenaire.

Remus sourit au jeune homme. « Désolé pour ce mal entendu. Les choses sont si folles en ce moment, il est difficile de dire en qui on peut ou pas avoir confiance. Vous pointiez votre baguette sur quelqu'un de très important pour moi. »

Dunne le regarda avec précaution, « Ouais, on doit tous être prudent. »

Dans un mouvement rapide, Remus agita sa baguette, pointant directement Dunne, et il cria, « _Obliviate !_ »

Tonks regarda ailleurs un moment, un sentiment d'épouvante et de honte s'insinua en elle alors que Remus disait à Dunne que la dernière chose dont il se rappelait était une conversation sur ses années d'école à Poudlard.

Après un moment, le regard brumeux de Dunne s'éclaircit et il se concentra progressivement sur Remus. « Remus Lupin ! Que faites vous ici ? Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis un moment. »

Remus sourit, « J'ai un rendez vous avec les Professeurs Slughorn et McGonagall. En y allant je me suis arrêté et je suis venu vous saluer. Comment ça se passe par ici ? »

« C'est plutôt calme en ce moment, heureusement. »

« C'est une bonne chose. Bon, je dois aller retrouver Horace. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, Paul, faites attention à vous. »

Remus se tourna vers Tonks. « Viens me rejoindre quand tu auras fini tes rondes. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Dunne alors qu'ils reprenaient leur ronde dans le couloir.

« Oui, je vais bien. »

« J'aurais pensé que tu aurais été heureuse de le voir ici. »

« Oui, c'est une bonne surprise. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Tonks ? Tu semble être perdue dans tes pensées. » Ses yeux se retrécirent. « C'est Lupin, n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas Remus, » dit elle, fatiguée de l'entendre. « J'ai beaucoup de choses qui me trottent dans la tête en ce moment. »

« Ouais, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Oublie ça un moment et finissons de sécuriser le périmètre avant qu'il ne fasse plus froid. »

Tonks et Dunne rencontrèrent Fitzgerald à la fin de leur tour de garde. Ils lui racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu et que le château avait été calme pendant toute leur ronde.

« Il ne se passe rien ici et je suis sûre qu'il pourrait nous utiliser à meilleure escient. » leut dit Bridget. « Vous faites du bon boulot tous les deux. Je suis sûre que vous vous trouverez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent si vous avez encore faim. »

Dunne acquiesça.

« Tonks, le Professeur McGonagall a envoyé un mot pour toi, elle veut que tu la rejoigne dans son bureau quand tu auras fini. »

Tonks acquiesça, « Merci Bridget. »

Essayant d'ignorer la honte et le poids lourd qu'elle avait sur les épaules, Tonks partit dans les couloirs. McGonagall allait devenir folle quand elle saurait qu'elle avait presque commis une erreur et qu'elle en avait trop dit à Dunne, Remus par contre était toujours en colère contre elle.

Ca avait toujours été une mauvaise habitude chez elle de parler sans réfléchir. Elle réagissait avec son cœur pendant un long moment avant de se mettre à utiliser sa tête. Sirius lui rappelait pour la taquiner qu'elle était aussi maladroite avec sa langue qu'elle l'était avec ses pieds, elle trébuchait avec les deux.

« Patte de velours. » Elle murmura le mot de passe et fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte qui menait au bureau de la directrice.

« Entrez, » dit le Professeur McGonagall quand Tonks frappa à la porte.

Lupin et McGonagall se tenait près d'une table basse devant la cheminée. Ils avaient chacun une tasse de thé et une assiette de biscuit se tenait entre eux.

« Tonks, comment allez vous ? » demanda Minerva, la priant de s'asseoir.

« Je vais bien, Minerva. Et vous ? »

« Je fais aller, étant donné ce qui se passe. Apparemment vous n'avez rien trouvé pendant vos rondes ? »

« Non Madame, tout est clair. »

« Voulez vous une tasse de thé ? »

« Oui, avec plaisir. »

Minerva remplit une tasse de thé et présenta l'assiette de biscuit à la jeune auror.

« Remus et moi venons d'avoir une conversation intéressante. »

« Oh ? » Tonks mit beaucoup trop de sucre dans son thé, elle était incapable de regarder la directrice dans les yeux.

« Quelque chose de nouveau ? »

« Je lui ai dit que j'avais lancé un sort d'oublie, » lui dit Remus

Minerva posa ses mains sur la table et se rapprocha, « Tonks, vous êtes jeune et vous êtes une forte tête. Je sais que ça peut être difficile par moment, mais vous devez être patiente. Bien que tout le monde ait accepté le retour de Voldemort, les gens sont encore confus, ils ne savent pas qui ils peuvent croire. Mais je vous promets, dès que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts seront vaincus je ferai personnellement laver le nom de Sirius de tout soupçon. Tout ce qu'il a fait sera reconnu et il sera vu comme l'homme bien qu'il était. »

Tonks continua de fixer le liquide jaune qui se trouvait dans sa tasse. Avec beaucoup de tendresse, Remus se rapprocha et pris la main de Tonks.

« Ce qui est arrivé ce soir restera entre nous trois, » continua Minerva. « Mais soyez prudente à l'avenir. »

« Oui, Madame. »

« Bon, maintenant changeons de sujet, avez vous des nouvelles de Molly ou d'Arthur ? »

Remus acquiesça, « J'ai parlé à Arthur hier, ils n'avaient eut aucune nouvelle ces derniers jours. »

« Ginny a reçu une lettre de Harry, » dit Tonks.

Minerva la regarda très intéressée, « Vraiment ? Pourquoi n'en a t-elle rien dit ? »

« J'étais là quand Hedwige est arrivée. Elle m'a dit que c'était personnel. »

« Personnel ? Il a peut être dit quelque chose d'important. Je vais la faire envoyer chercher maintenant… »

« Minerva , » l'interrompit Remus. « S'il y avait quelque chose dans la lettre que Ginny pensait que nous devions savoir, elle nous l'aurait dit. Mais c'est probablement plus une lettre d'un petit-ami pour sa petite-amie. »

« Molly a dit qu'ils avaient rompu. »

Tonks hocha la tête. « Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient rompu, mais ce ne sont que des mots. Ils s'aiment tous les deux. »

Un sourire se fit sur les lèvres de Minerva, « C'est une bonne chose que Harry soit capable d'apprécier les joies d'être jeune. Ginny est bien pour lui. »

« Mais Ginny passe par des temps difficiles en ce moment. »

« Je sais. J'ai reçu une note comme quoi elle ne se rendait pas à certains de ses cours. Je vais lui en parler demain. »

« Je lui ai parlé, » dit Tonks. « Elle est déprimée, ce qui est compréhensible, et elle a le sentiment d'être mise de côté. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont partis pour leur mission et elle n'est pas assez âgée pour entrer dans l'Ordre. »

« Peut être qu'elle a besoin de faire quelque chose pour garder son esprit occupé, » suggéra Minerva. « En tant que Préfète elle a beaucoup à faire. Au début de l'année elle a montré un intérêt certain à remettre en fonction l'AD, mais elle n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout. Je pourrais lui demander son aide pour les plus jeunes étudiants, elle pourrait être un bon exemple à suivre pour eux et elle pourrait les aider à se sentir mieux ici. »

« C'est beaucoup de responsabilité sur les épaules d'une jeune fille dont le frère, l'amie et le petit ami sont dehors en se battant contre Voldemort, » commenta Lupin.

« Vous avez raison, » acquiesça Minerva. « Il y a des fois où je me demande si je suis digne de cette position. »

Tonks leva les yeux, étonnée d'entendre la voix du professeur McGonagall empreinte d'une telle inquiétude. « Vous faites de l'excellent travail, Minerva. »

Elle sourit mais ne sembla pas convaincu, « Merci, Tonks. »

Tonks et Remus passèrent une heure de plus avec la Directrice, parlant de Poudlard et de l'Ordre. Au bout d'un moment, ils partirent, se sentant tous les trois mieux. Ca pouvait aider d'avoir des amis sur qui compter pendant les temps difficiles.

« Tu as vu Slughorn ? » demanda Tonks alors qu'ils marchaient, main dans la main dans le couloir.

« Oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour un mois. »

« Tu dois vraiment partir ? »

Remus gloussa et pressa sa main, « Oui je le dois. »

« Voudrais tu te cacher dans un placard à balais et flirter un peu ? »

« Excuse moi ? »

« Allez, Remus » murmura t-elle doucement. « Prétendons que nous sommes à nouveau adolescent. Tu ne t'es jamais caché quelque part pour avoir quelques moments volés avec une fille dans un placard à balais ou dans une classe vide ? »

« Dora. »

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, « Oh, chéri, tu n'as dont pas eut de petite amie quand tu étais ici ? »

« Bien sûr que si, » dit il sur la défensive. « Mais rien de sérieux, je veux dire, je n'étais pas puceau quand on s'est rencontré et je suis sorti avec quelques filles en ce temps là, pas autant que James et Sirius l'ont fait. Ce… ce n'était pas facile de trouver une fille à qui je pouvais confier mon secret , et si je le faisais, elles fuyaient en courant. »

« Je ne fuis pas, » dit elle séductrice, se rapprochant de plus en plus près de lui.

« Je sais que tu ne fuis pas. _J'_ai essayé de fuir et tu m'as poursuivi. »

Souriant, Tonks lui tira la main, « Viens avec moi. »

« Où ? »

« Tu viens juste avec moi. »

Remus la laissa le guider à travers les couleurs, à travers une tapisserie, monter des escaliers, marcher à travers un autre couloir, et s'arrêter devant une porte entre deux salles de classe. « Dora, c'est idiot. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. » Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda partout pour vérifier que le couloir était désert quand elle entendit les marches grincer.

« Dora… »

« Chut, si Rusard nous attrape il va nous coller pendant un mois. »

« C'est ridicule. Nous sommes des adultes, nous n'allons pas nous cacher dans un placard et prétendre que nous sommes des adolescents. »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, mais... » il s'arrêta quand elle le poussa avec elle dans le placard et qu'elle ferma la porte.

Ils étaient plongés dans le noir et la porte fit un bruit étrange quand Tonks l'ensorcela à l'aide d'un _Colloportus_ pour sceller la porte. Il l'entendait bouger, mais ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle faisait.

« Dora ? »

Elle chercha à tâtons, les mains devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en contact avec lui, se glissant contre son torse, défaisant la robe de sorcier de Remus pour la faire tomber. « Remus, amusons nous un peu. »

Il murmura doucement, « Métamorph. »

« Animal. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que je fais. »

Elle fit descendre ses mains légèrement plus bas et agrippa la ceinture du pantalon de Remus, « Alors je crois que tu vas devoir utiliser tes autres sens. »

Remus lui saisit les bras et la fit venir à son niveau, contre lui. Il baissa la tête et rechercha la bouche de Tonks avec la sienne. Tonks leva les bras et les passa autour du cou de Remus et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'il faisait courir ses mains dans son dos pour aller les mettre dans les poches arrières du jeans de Tonks. Il fit rapidement extrêmement chaud dans le placard alors que leurs mains se rencontraient et se débattaient pour se débarrasser de leurs vêtements dans le noir. Remus était plaqué contre le mur alors qu'elle lui relevait son t-shirt pour dévoiler le torse de Remus jusqu'à ce qu'il la relâche pour se débarrasser de son t-shirt. Ensuite les mains de Remus revinrent sur Tonks et il lui enleva rapidement le pull qu'elle portait en le faisant passer par dessus la tête de la jeune femme. Peau enflammée contre peau enflammée alors qu'ils se collaient encore plus l'un contre l'autre dans un baiser passionné. Les doigts de Remus passèrent dans son dos et il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, le jetant loin du corps de Tonks, impatient de sentir chaque parcelle de la peau de Tonks contre la sienne.

Les mains de Tonks défirent la ceinture de Remus et elle le fit s'envoler. Il murmura quelque chose dans un souffle et ils sentirent tous les deux la chaleur familière qui les entourait lorsqu'il jetait un sort contraceptif. Elle fit glisser une de ses mains dans le pantalon de Remus et mit sa main autour de sa virilité, sentant des pulsations du membre dans sa main. Remus pencha la tête en arrière contre le mur et un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'elle faisait tout pour le mettre à bout.

« As tu déjà fait ça dans un placard quand tu étais à l'école, » murmura t-elle.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et put apercevoir légèrement les traits du visage de Dora par la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte. « Quoi que j'ai pu faire avant de te rencontrer ne veut plus rien dire. Tout ce qui importe c'est ce qui se passe maintenant, avec toi. »

« Bonne réponse, » murmura t-elle, se mettant à genou et faisant descendre le pantalon de Remus sur les chevilles de ce dernier.

« Douce miséricorde, Dora , » grogna t-il alors qu'elle prit le membre dressé de Remus dans sa bouche.

Il avait passé tellement d'années seul, convaincu qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais l'amour. Maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé elle, qu'il avait trouvé l'amour, chaque instant où ils étaient séparés était une torture. Mais ce n'était pas comparable à la douce torture à laquelle elle le soumettait pour le moment.

Tonks le relâcha doucement et se releva. Elle défit son jeans et s'en débarrassa rapidement.

« Ca suffit maintenant, » murmura t-elle. « J'ai besoin de toi, Remus. »

« Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. »

Pas très doucement, Tonks le poussa et le fit s'asseoir sur une caisse renversée qui traînait là. Dans l'obscurité, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Remus alors qu'il l'agrippait par la taille et la rapprochait de lui. Il pressa ses lèvres contre le ventre de Tonks et elle gémit alors que sa langue faisait des cercles autour de son nombril. Sa bouche descendit plus bas, laissant une marque enflamme par de tendres baisers. Dora fit glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de Remus et inconsciemment elle le guidait jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il frotta son nez contre ses boucles moites et il l'entendit gémir quand sa langue entra en elle et qu'il put la goûter.

« Remus, » gémit elle alors que ses jambes devenaient faibles et elle mit ses mains contre le mur derrière Remus pour se soutenir.

Il l'agrippa à la taille pour la rapprocher de lui, puis il la fit glisser sur lui. Ce n'était pas facile car ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu'ils faisaient , mais ils parvinrent à ne faire plus qu'un et il se glissa en elle. Tonks gémissait son nom et referma ses bras autour du cou de Remus alors qu'elle le chevauchait. Remus s'appuyait contre le mur, ses mains toujours autour de la taille fine de Tonks.

C'était chaud, sombre et intense. Ils ne prêtaient pas attention et se fichaient complètement du bruit qu'ils pouvaient faire. Les mains de Remus glissait sur le ventre de Tonks, sur sa poitrine avant qu'elles ne se remettent à caresser son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus de sa bouche pour atteindre et capturer ses mamelons devenus durs. Elle gémissait contre lui, son clitoris était sous la pression du plaisir qu'il lui donnait et elle jouit dans un cri comme s'il venait de la libérer. Remus continua d'aller et venir en elle alors qu'elle s'écroulait contre lui.

« Oh, Remus, » dit elle d'une voix rauque, qui était moitié un grognement, moitié un gémissement.

« Dora. »

« Je t'aime tant, » murmura t-elle

Il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle une dernière fois.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Tonks resta assise, son membre en elle, le sentant le devenir moins dur alors qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leur respiration.

« Bien, je peux honnêtement te dire que je n'ai jamais rien expérimenté de ce genre où que ce soit à Poudlard, » murmura t-il.

« Moi non plus. Remus ? »

« Hm ? » Il déposa une myriade de baisers sur les épaules de Tonks.

« Ca n'a jamais été comme ça avant. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu as remarqué qu'à chaque fois que nous… nous faisons l'amour, c'est… c'est si… »

« Intense ? Passionné ? »

« Etonnant. »

Remus la serra tendrement contre lui. « Oui, j'avais remarqué. Et bien quand ça colle, ça colle, je crois. »

« Et ça colle _si _bien. »

Il rit doucement.

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant que quelqu'un ne nous trouve. »

« Et je dois retourner dans la salle commune comme ça je pourrais dire à mes camarades le chaud oiseau j'ai attrapé. »

Tonks gloussa, « Et je dois aller parler à mes camarades de chambre de l'homme sexy qui a fait de moi une femme. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'avais des réserves à propos de ça. C'était une bonne idée, Dora. »

Elle se dégagea doucement de lui et essaya de se relever, mais elle se prit les pieds dans son jeans et tomba contre lui.

« Accio baguette, » murmura Remus, la retenant. « Lumos. »

Un halo de lumière sortit de la baguette de Remus et les aida ainsi à trouver leurs vêtements. Ca leur prit plus de temps que d'habitude pour s'habiller, le placard étroit et le peu de lumière leur causant des problèmes. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et gloussèrent quand Tonks déverrouilla la porte et ils sortirent dans le couloir.

« Je serai à Square Grimmaurd, » lui dit il gentiment alors qu'elle l'escortait jusqu'à la porte. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais le moi savoir. »

« Quand j'en aurai fini ici, tu reviendras à mon appartement ? »

« Nous verrons. Ce n'est que pour quelques jours, Dora. »

Elle acquiesça, « Ok. Mais sens toi libre de me rendre visite n'importe quand. Il y a plein de placards à explorer. »

« Fais attention à toi, Nymphadora. »

Elle fronça le nez quand il utilisa son nez en entier, puis elle répondit, « Toi aussi, Remus. Je t'aime. »

Il l'étudia, ses mains vinrent encercler son visage. Il se lécha les lèvres alors qu'il méditait sur la réponse qu'il allait lui donner. Tonks savait qu'il l'aimait, il lui avait montré de différentes façons, mais elle voulait tant l'entendre lui dire ces mots. Pendant un bref moment, elle pensait qu'enfin c'était le moment, qu'il allait finalement s'autorisa à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. A la place, il la rapprocha de lui et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Tonks dans un langoureux baiser.

« Remus, » murmura t-elle quand il la relâcha. « Tu es digne de mon amour. »

Un sentiment de honte passa sur le visage de Remus avant qu'il ne lui sourit. « Non, je ne pense pas que je sois vraiment digne de toi ou de ton amour. »

**A suivre…**

Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour le retard, mais en plus d'un manque de temps monstrueux à cause de mon mémoire et de mes partiels, ce chapitre a été assez dure à traduire

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que ce chapitre vous a plu !

N'oubliez pas la petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A +

**Dinou**


	5. Chapter 5

« _Tu es digne de mon amour._ »

Les mots de Tonks faisaient échos dans l'esprit de Remus alors qu'il fermait doucement la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd derrière lui. Il passa sans faire de bruit devant le rideau qui cachait le portrait de Madame Black et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la caverne silencieuse qu'était la cuisine vide. Un petit sourire naquît sur ses lèvres quand il vit sur la table une assiette accompagnée d'un mot de la part de Molly. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé à square Grimmaurd, avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher elle lui laissait à dîner chaque soir.

« _Tu es digne de mon amour._ »

N'ayant pas vraiment faim, il décida de laisser de côté le dîner et de se servir un verre de jus de citrouille. Remus se laissa tomber sur un banc et essaya d'ignorer ce sentiment de solitude qui le dévastait de l'intérieur. Après tant d'années seul, il pensait qu'il y était habitué. Mais tout avait été balayé d'un simple revers de la main par ce court moment qu'il avait passé avec Tonks.

« _Tu es digne de mon amour. »_

Remus était pleinement conscient des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Il le voyait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Même l'année passée, avant qu'il n'admette ses sentiments concernant la magnifique et jeune auror, il le savait. Il la voyait l'étudier et elle souriait, flirteuse. Remus était alors parvenu à se convaincre que c'était juste un petit béguin, qu'elle était seulement un peu confuse, surtout après, lorsqu'elle avait été blessée et que Sirius était mort.

Après l'accident du département des Mystères, Tonks était partie de Sainte Mangouste pour le 12 Square Grimmaurd, sous l'insistance de Dumbledore. Elle était toujours tremblante et faible et le chef de L'Ordre du phoenix ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule. Remus se rappela d'elle lorsqu'elle avait été touchée par le sort et glissant, semblant sans vie, sur les bancs en pierre. Il avait ensuite veillé sur elle, ce qui lui donnait une occasion de penser à autre chose qu'à Sirius. Ils s'étaient unis dans leur peine pour pleurer leur ami disparu et ils étaient devenus alors plus que de simples connaissances, ils étaient devenus de vrais amis.

Ca devait être une semaine après le Département des mystères qu'elle lui avait dit maladroitement qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Remus sut que jamais il ne pourrait oublier les battements frénétiques de son cœur, c'était un mélange de joie, de peur, d'excitation, et de tristesse. Il avait passé sa vie entière à se convaincre lui-même qu'aucune femme ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, qu'il était destiné à rester seul. Il avait appris à se sentir bien dans sa solitude, dans cette cage qu'il s'était faite. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire au monde était de draguer une jeune femme, belle, qui était si pleine de vie, qui ne pouvait pas faire trois pas sans tomber, mais qui était entrée malgré tout dans sa vie.

Mais qu'est ce que Tonks était persistante. Elle ne le laissait pas se cacher derrière des excuses comme leur différence d'âge ou alors derrière le fait qu'il ne gagnait pas assez d'argent pour les faire vivre tous les deux ou encore qu'il était trop dangereux. Pour la première fois depuis le temps des Maraudeurs, quelqu'un tenait à lui au point d'être proche de lui. Elle se fichait que tout le monde cherchait à le fuir à cause de sa condition ou encore qu'il avait du abandonner sa propre maison parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter le regard méfiant des autres après qu'il eut quitté Poudlard. Elle le voulait juste lui. Le Remus vieux, terne et amoureux des livres. Il n'avait jamais su s'il avait mérité l'amitié de James et Sirius, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas digne de son amour.

Il l'aimait à la folie. Il aimait sa nature inquisitrice, son esprit vif, et son côté taquin. Il aimait la manière dont elle dévorait tout ce qu'il écrivait, mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui dire quand un passage ne lui plaisait pas et elle se montrait une relectrice stricte. Il aimait le fait qu'ils puissent parler de tout et d'échanger leurs différents points de vue et leurs arguments et comment à chaque fois ça les conduisait vers un moment de sexe étonnant.

Le sexe était un autre sujet. Remus n'était pas vierge quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais il était néanmoins assez inexpérimenté. Ca faisait longtemps pour lui et ça lui avait été très difficile d'ouvrir cette partie de lui-même à Tonks. Mais Tonks avait été douce et gentille pour le convaincre. Quand il avait finalement couché avec elle, la première fois avait été gênant et maladroit, enfin plutôt embarrassant pour lui. Mais elle n'était pas prête à abandonner et ils eurent plusieurs séances de pratique, trouvant de nouvelles et intimes manières d'être toujours plus près l'un de l'autre.

Remus se passa une main sur le visage. Il savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle et il savait qu'il ne voulait rien de plus au monde que de passer le reste de sa vie à lui montrer combien il l'aimait. Mais il ne parvenait pas à dire les mots. Et si elle se réveillait un matin et qu'elle réalisait qu'elle regrettait de s'être liée à un loup-garou ? Et si elle voulait se marier et avoir des enfants ? Il l'aimait assez pour vouloir vivre ça avec elle, mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il était un homme normal alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne pourrait pas jouer le rôle du père à ses côtés, avec personne. Peu importe comment il se voyait, il était un animal et ça n'allait jamais changer. Il ne pourrait pas la soutenir. Elle méritait tellement plus.

Pour la millionième fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Remus envisageait la possibilité de rompre avec elle. Pour le bien de Tonks. Couper les ponts avant qu'ils ne soient allés trop loin tous les deux.

« Qui est ce que j'essaie de tromper ? » demanda t-il à la pièce vide. « Nous avons tous les deux la tête sur les épaules. Je l'aime. Je sais que je l'aime. J'aime Nymphadora Tonks. Je suis un adulte, pas un adolescent boutonneux. Pourquoi est ce que je ne parviens pas à lui dire ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas lui dire ce qu'elle veut entendre ? »

Bien sûr, il n'obtint aucune réponse et l'assourdissant silence faisait dériver ses pensées sur Poudlard où il pourrait se glisser dans un lit avec elle et la tenir dans ses bras.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées, Remus posa le verre dans l'évier et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait promis à Fol Œil et à McGonagall qu'il finirait de trier des papiers qu'ils avaient trouvés dans les affaires de Dumbledore. C'était une manière facile pour se changer les idées et oublier ce qui le tourmentait.

Remus venait juste de prendre une liasse de parchemin quand un petit bruit se fit entendre, attirant son attention. Il regarda partout dans la pièce, et il vit le regard d'un hibou à travers la fenêtre. Il traversa la chambre et, avec précaution, poussa les battants de la fenêtre. Le hibou lui tendit une patte et attendit impatiemment que Lupin déroule le parchemin.

**Chéri,**

**Je ne pourrais jamais aller dans un placard à balais sans ressentir un petit picotement. **

**Je t'aime.**

**Dora.**

Remus sourit, « Il n'y a que toi pour utiliser le mot picotement sans que ça semble bête. Je t'aime aussi, Dora. »

L'après midi suivante, Tonks rencontra Ginny dans la salle commune des Griffondors après le dernier cour. La jeune fille était roulée en boule devant la cheminée, regardant les flammes, un livre ouvert devant elle.

« Salut Ginny. »

« Oh, salut, quoi de neuf ? »

« Tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Tonks pencha la tête pour voir le couloir qui était caché par le portrait, « Allons marcher. »

Ginny marqua la page qu'elle lisait avec un bout de parchemin et le déposa sur un bout de table. Elle ne dit pas un mot quand elle passa devant Tonks et qu'elle traversait le portrait.

« Comment vas-tu, Ginny ? »

« Depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlées il y a trois jours ? Bien. »

« Comment va Harry ? »

Ginny se tendit, « Je n'ai pas eut de ses nouvelles depuis l'autre jour. Il, euh, il semble aller bien. »

« Je dois te parler, Gin, j'ai fait une erreur, je parlais avec le Professeur McGonagall et Remus et j'ai dit que Harry t'avait écrit. »

« Oh. »

« Je leur ai dit que c'était personnel et Remus a souligné que s'il y avait quelque chose que l'Ordre devrait savoir, tu nous l'aurais dit. »

« Et tu veux savoir s'il dit quelque chose. »

« Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te supplier. »

Ginny haussa les épaules. « C'est Ok. Je te l'aurais dit. Il ne me disait pas vraiment grand-chose, au cas où Hedwige était interceptée. Il… il voulait juste me faire savoir qu'il allait bien et il ne voulait pas que je me fasse du souci. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, hein ? »

« Ouais. »

« En ce moment je gaffe pas mal. J'ai parlé de Sirius avec mon partenaire et ce dernier était convaincu que j'étais un mangemort. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils de confusion, « Mais je pensais qu'il avait été lavé de tout soupçon ? »

« Il l'a été, officiellement, mais tu dois te rappeler qu'il y a quinze ans tout le monde pensait qu'il s'était retourné contre les Potter pour se joindre à Voldemort et qu'il avait tué treize moldus et Pettigrew. C'est toujours dur pour les gens de croire en son innocence. Et je crois que je l'ai défendu avec trop de ferveur devant Dunne. C'est tellement dur parfois de savoir en qui tu peux ou ne peux pas avoir confiance. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je ne peux pas parler à Harry et je ne peux parler à personne de Harry et de ce que je sais à propos de lui, Ron et Hermione. J'ai tout le temps peur de faire une gaffe. »

Tonks lui sourit avec un air sympathique, « Tu peux toujours me parler, ou parler à Remus si tu veux. »

« Merci. »

« Es tu bien allée à tous tes cours ces derniers jours ? »

« Ouais. »

« Alors et le Quidditch ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, « J'ai abandonné cette année. Je n'étais plus intéressée. »

« Mais, Ginny, tu aimes le Quidditch. »

« Je sais, mais, ben, tout le monde semble l'avoir mis de côté. On a tous autre chose à l'esprit. »

« Plus personne ne joue ? »

« Si, il y a des équipes, mais elles ne sont pas très bonnes. Je crois que Poufsouffle va gagner la coupe cette année.

« Je crois que c'est leur tour, » dit Tonks. « Ca fait longtemps qu'ils ne l'ont pas remportée. »

« Vas-tu rentrer pour les vacances de Noël ? »

« Je pense que oui. Toute la famille est sensée être là, bien, que Ron ne sera probablement pas là et Percy ne sera définitivement pas des nôtres, quoi que, en ce qui me concerne, il ne fait plus partie de notre famille. »

« Ca fera du bien à ta mère d'avoir une maison pleine. »

« Oui, elle est toujours heureuse quand elle occupée à cause de nous tous. »

Tonks regarda ce ciel de fin de journée, le voyant devenir plus sombre alors qu'il était zébré de rouge, de orange, et de rose à l'horizon. « Je pense que tu ne devrions rentrer au château, ça va être l'heure du dîner. »

« Oui, je crois aussi. »

« Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit, Gin. Si tu as besoin de parler ou de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir. Je sens que tu pense que tu es seule en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas vrai, et maintenant, nous devons nous serrer les coudes encore plus qu'auparavant. »

« Merci Tonks. »

« Allez viens là, » dit elle en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. « Je suis affamée. Sérieusement, j'ai oublié combien la nourriture était bonne ici. Quand ma mission ici sera terminée, je pense que je reviendrai tous les jours pour le déjeuné. »

« Ne montre pas à Hermione que tu tire avantage du travail des elfes de maison. »

« Elle a raison. »

« Ouais. Tonks ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais savoir que, euh… » commença Ginny, en rougissant.

I« Savoir quoi ? »

« Hum, la nuit dernière, Minnie Grandier faisait sa ronde, elle est en cinquième année et c'est la préfète des Serdaigles, et elle, euh, elle a dit qu'elle t'avais vu avec le Professeur Lupin… »

« Oh non ! » murmura Tonks, portant sa main à sa bouche. « Qu… Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit avoir vu ? »

« Elle vous a vu tous les deux sortant d'un placard à balais près de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie et vous aviez l'air un peu… décoiffé. » dit Ginny en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Remus va me tuer, » grogna Tonks.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis la première à qui elle en ai parlé et je lui ai dit de n'en parler à personne. »

« Merci, Gin, si Remus apprend que les étudiants parlaient de nous… »

« Je pense que c'était bien. »

Tonks soupira, « Oui, ça l'était. »

« Mais vous devriez faire plus attention dans les couloirs de l'école. »

« Serais tu en train de me sermonner ? »

« Je _suis_ préfète. »

Tonks rit, trouvant le fait que Ginny Weasley était en train de la sermonner sur le flirt poussé avec son petit ami était plutôt amusant. « Oui, Madame, nous essaierons d'être plus subtile. »

« Vous devriez essayer les toilettes du septième étage, » dit Ginny doucement. « Ils ne sont plus utilisés et c'est un endroit plutôt privé. »

« Je vais faire comme si tu ne m'avais rien dit, mais, euh, merci pour le tuyau. » Tonks ouvrit les portes et passa devant Ginny. « Je ne te demanderai pas non plus comment tu peux savoir ça. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais un bruit d'une explosion lui fit tourner la tête.

Tonks se tourna, sa baguette à la main, ses yeux scrutant les alentours. « Oh non. »

Ginny émit un petit cri quand elle vit ce que Tonks voyait. Une large, fumante image de la Marque des Ténèvres apparaissait dans le ciel au milieu des arbres, au-dessus de Pré-au-Lard.

« Cours ! » dit Tonks en poussant Ginny à l'intérieur. « Va trouver McGonagall et fais en sorte qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passe. Toi, tu restes dans le château et tu ne fais rien de stupide ! » Sans un autre regard en arrière, Tonks courut à travers le parc du château, elle devait passer les barrières de protection du château.

« Tonks ! Non ! »

Elle se retourna et vit Dunne qui courait vers elle, lui faisant des grands signes de main. « Quoi ? »

« Fitzgerald veut que nous restions ici et que nous protégions le château. Il y a déjà des aurors en poste à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Mais Bellatrix pourrait être là bas ! » cria t-elle exaspérée alors qu'une autre explosion se faisait entendre.

« On a besoin de nous ici, Tonks. Viens, nous sommes supposés être postés du côté Ouest du château. »

Elle serra fort sa baguette dans sa main et le suivit de l'autre côté du château. Elle put voir les autres aurors courir à travers le parc, suivi de Hagrid, McGonagall, et les Professeurs Sinistra, Vector et Flitwick. On avait l'impression de voir une machine bien huilée, ils encerclaient Poudlard tous armés de leurs baguettes.

Tonks scruta le ciel, laissant son regard se perdre dans les arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Son cœur battait vite d'anticipation. Elle voulait que cette bataille commence, elle voulait que tout ça se termine. D'ailleurs que pouvaient bien faire les Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard ? Etait-ce un signe que les Mangemorts avaient peur ? Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre, alors ils allaient quelque part qui était plein d'aurors ? Est-ce que c'était un signe que Voldemort avait des problèmes ? Ou pire, qu'il avait vaincu Harry et qu'ils célébraient ça en faisant un carnage à Pré-au-Lard ?

Après près de quinze minutes sans plus aucune explosion, Minerva retourna au château après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Fitzgerald et Hagrid. Dix minutes plus tard, Fitzgerald appelait les aurors à se réunir devant la porte principale du château.

« Nous n'avons rien entendu depuis un moment, » dit elle. « Mais vous n'êtes pas libres pour autant, je veux que vous continuiez les patrouilles jusqu'à ce que nous ayons des nouvelles des aurors de Pré-au-Lard. Je vais laisser partir les Professeurs et Hagrid pour qu'ils patrouillent dans le château. Gardez vos yeux bien ouverts et restez vigilants. »

Les six aurors présents se mirent par équipe de deux et chaque équipe partit dans une direction différente.

« Je déteste ne pas savoir ce qui se passe, » grogna Tonks alors que Dunne et elle longeaient la lisière de la forêt.

« Nous aurons bientôt les réponses à nos questions. »

« Que penses tu que ça puisse vouloir dire ? »

« Que les Mangemorts attaquent Pré-au-Lard. »

« Je sais ça, merci. Je me demandais juste si ça pouvait vouloir dire que Voldemort avait peur ou que… »

« Qu'il avait vaincu Potter ? » finit Dunne pour elle.

Tonks haussa les épaules, « J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas la dernière possibilité. Harry n'est qu'un enfant. »

« Ouais, et les espoirs de tout le monde magique repose sur les épaules de ce gamin. »

« C'est un bon gamin, et il est intelligent. J'ai foi en Harry, Ron et Hermione. »

« Je ne comprends pas que le Ministère n'aie pas envoyé d'auror à leur poursuite. »

Tonks secoua la tête, « C'est un combat que seul Harry peut mener. »

« Es tu au courant de quelque chose en ce qui concerne Potter que je ne sache pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, « Je connais Harry, lui et Remus sont proches. »

Dunne ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais apparemment il se ravisa.

« Paul ! Tonks ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Hagrid venir vers eux. « Le Professeur McGonagall m'a envoyé venir vous chercher et vous ramener. »

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Tonks.

« Réunion dans le bureau de McGonagall le plus vite possible. »

Les deux aurors coururent aussi vite que possible en direction du château alors qu'Hagrid allait à la recherche des autres aurors. Minerva faisait les cent pas dans son bureau quand ils arrivèrent. Fitzgerald et son partenaire, David Larson, étaient déjà présents, tout comme Kingsley et un autre auror, Francine Hansford. Kingsley et Hansford semblaient être dans un sal état. Kingsley avait une coupure sur sa joue et ses robes de sorcier fumaient, Hansford maintenait délicatement son bras gauche contre son épaule, un large bleu se formait sur son menton, et une partie de ses cheveux semblaient avoir un peu brûlée.

« Bien, bien, vous êtes là, » dit Minerva quand les deux derniers arrivèrent. « Kingsley ? »

Il acquiesça et se tourna vers les autres personnes dans la pièce. « Je sais que vous avez tous vu la Marque des Ténèbres. Douze minutes avant dix-huit heures ce soir la Marque des Ténèbres est apparu au-dessus de Honeydukes à Pré-au-Lard. »

Tonks grogna alors que Larson reprenait lentement son souffle.

« Nous avions déjà six aurors postés à Pré-au-Lard, » continua Kingsley. « Une douzaine d'autres aurors apparurent quand nous avons retrouvé les corps sans vie de Ambrosius Flume et de sa femme. Un feu s'est ensuite déclaré chez Zonko, mais tout le monde a pu en sortir indemne. Il y avait quatre Mangemorts sur place... »

« Bellatrix, » murmura Tonks.

Il acquiesce, « Les Lestrange étaient présents, mais ils sont parvenus à s'échapper. Cependant, Antonin Dolohov a été appréhendé et envoyé à Azkaban pour être interrogé. Tout est sous contrôle à présent, mais nous avons laissé douze aurors à Pré-au-Lard pour les jours à venir. J'ai aussi reçu un mot de Robards qui me disait que vous restiez tous les six ici plus longtemps que prévu, il prendra contact avec vous rapidement. »

« D'autres nouvelles ? » demanda Firzgerald.

« Ils ont retrouvé le corps de Florian Fortarôme, sa mort est attribué aux Mangemorts. Un immeuble à la sortie de Portsmouth s'est effondré, quinze moldus sont mort et une douzaine au moins sont blessés, il est possible aussi que ce soit une œuvre des Mangemorts. Et il semblerait que Fenrir Greyback ait mordu un autre enfant lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de loup-garou.

Fitzgeral haussa les sourcils de surprise, « _Un autre_ enfant ? »

« Oui, nous pouvons dire avec certitude que Greyback a mordu un autre enfant il y a trois ans. Il y a plus d'adultes là dehors qui ont été mordu que nous pouvons le croire. Mais la plupart des loups-garous ne sont pas trop coopératifs. »

Tonks ignora le regard appuyé de Dunne sur elle. « Des nouvelles de Harry Potter ? »

Kingsley hocha négativement de la tête, « Non, pas depuis plusieurs jours. Minerva et moi en parlions et je vais servir d'intermédiaire entre Poudlard et le Ministère. S'il y a la moindre information que vous avez besoin de savoir, je vais faire en sorte que vous soyez au courant, et vice versa. D'autres questions ? » Il attendit quelques minutes et acquiesça. « Donc vous pouvons y aller. Restez vigilants et prêts. Tonks, je voudrais te parler s'il te plait. »

Ils attendirent que les autres aurors soient partis et que Handsford soit transporté à l'infirmerie avant que McGongall ne scelle la porte de son bureau.

« Est-ce que Remus est au courant ? » demanda rapidement Tonks. « A propos de l'enfant ? »

Kingsley acquiesça, « Il va contacter les parents de la petite fille. »

« C'était une petite fille ? »

« Oui. Hannah St. John, six ans. »

Les yeux de Tonks se rétrécirent alors que la colère faisait des ravages en elle. « Qu'il soit maudit. »

« On va le retrouver, » lui jura t-il. « Je veux te rappeler, Tonks, que tu es nos yeux et nos oreilles dans ce château. Minerva m'a dit que Ginny Weasley a reçu une lettre de Harry. »

« Oui, j'ai parlé avec elle aujourd'hui. Elle m'a dit qu'il lui a écrit qu'il était en vie et qu'il allait bien. Comme dans les lettres de Ron, il ne dit pas grand-chose de peur que leur hibou ne soit intercepté. »

« Il y a des discutions au Ministère, avec Greyback dehors et tuant de plus en plus et l'effondrement de l'immeuble, les Mangemorts deviennent plus visibles, même si leur nombre décroît. Pas un seul de ceux que nous avons attrapé n'a parlé et nous pensons leur administrer du Veritaserum. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, Tonks ? La petite fille qui a été mordu. »

« Hannah St. John?"

"Oui." Kinglsey échangea un regard avec Minerva. « Nous pensons qu'elle a été choisi une raison bien précise. Elle était une métamorphomage. Nous pensons que Greyback l'a utilisé pour envoyer un message. »

Tonks ferma les yeux et murmura. « Je hais vraiment cet homme ! Il aurait du juste s'en prendre à moi directement et ne pas s'en prendre à une petite fille innocente ! »

« Il est juste sadique et lâche. Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'en prendrait à un auror quand il peut facilement attaquer une petite fille sans défense ? Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant pour que tu puisses être sur tes gardes. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

Avec cette nouvelle attaque à Pré-au-Lard, je suis sûre que de nombreux enfants vont être retirés de Poudlard, » dit Minerva tristement.

« Peut être… c'est peut être mieux, » dit Tonks hésitante.

Les épaules de la directrice s'affaissèrent, « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pouvais croire ça, mais je pense aussi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Tonks retourna dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Fitzgerald et Stewart. Rebecca Stewart était assise à l'un des bureaux et écrivaient furieusement sur un morceau de parchemin.

« Tu as reçu un hibou, » grogna t-elle à Tonks.

« Oui, merci. » Tonks réalisa qu'elle l'attendait depuis qu'elle avait vu la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de Pré-au-Lard. Il y avait un grand hibou qui l'attendait au pied de son lit.

**Dora, **

**J'ai entendu parlé de l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard et ce que Greyback a fait. Sois prudente. J'ai fait en sorte que ce hibou reste près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu répondes à ma lettre. J'ai juste besoin de savoir si tu vas bien. J'ai quelque chose à faire, mais dès que je le pourrais, je m'arrêterai à Pourldard et je viendrai te voir.**

**Fais attention à toi.**

**Avec tout mon amour,**

**Remus.**

Tonks mit la lettre dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier et s'assit à l'autre bureau. Elle trouva un morceau de parchemin et elle lui remit une rapide note.

**Remus,**

**Ne te fais pas de souci à mon sujet, je vais bien, sois juste prudent et prend soin de toi. Ne te surmène pas trop. Je ne vais pas t'attendre jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune.**

**Je t'aime,**

**Dora.**

La pleine lune devait avoir lieu une semaine et demie plus tard et ça l'inquiétait car elle savait qu'il allait travailler dur et allaient être rapidement très faible. Elle savait qu'il allait se surmener pour aider l'Ordre et ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

« Voilà, amène ça Remus, » dit elle au hibou alors qu'elle attachait le parchemin à la pâte de l'animal.

« Tu vas bien, Tonks ? »

« Oh, oui, je vais bien. Mon estomac fait juste quelques loopings. »

Stewart acquiesça, « C'est compréhensible, c'est ce qui nous arrive à tous. J'écris à ma mère maintenant pour lui dire ce qui était arrivé aux Flumes, elle a été à Poudlard avec eux. Elle va être dévastée. »

« Nous le sommes tous. C'était des gens si gentils. Je ne peux pas te dire combien de tripe on s'est prit à Honeydukes quand j'étais étudiante ici. Je crois que je vais aller dans les cuisines et me faire préparer un thé.

« C'est une bonne idée. J'envoie cette lettre et ensuite je te rejoins là bas. »

**A suivre…**

Et oui ce nouveau chapitre est arrivé plutôt rapidement ! Une fois de temps en temps ça peut m'arriver, c'est surtout la manière de me faire pardonner pour le retard accumulé en ce qui concerne cette fic !  
N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'adore les reviews !  
A +

**Dinou**


	6. Chapter 6

Tonks était appuyée contre l'encadrement d'une fenêtre de la tour d'Astronomie et regardait la lune qui semblait se tenir au dessus de l'horizon. Elle devenait plus pleine. Elle avait appris d'elle même les différentes phases de la lune, elle voulait être préparée à ce qui se passait chaque mois. La pleine lune allait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard et elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Remus depuis une semaine.

Chaque nuit, elle regardait la lune devenir plus pleine et son inquiétude pour Remus s'accroissait en même temps. Est-ce qu'il s'était assez reposé ? S'était il surmené pour aider l'Ordre? La nuit précédant la pleine lune, il était généralement si faible qu'il ne prenait qu'une tasse de thé et il allait se coucher tôt ainsi il pouvait se reposer pour faire face à ce qui l'attendait. Ces nuits là elle le rejoignait dans le lit et se blottissait tout contre lui, essayant de réchauffer le corps fatigué de Remus avec le sien. Ils faisaient chaque mois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et ça la blessait de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui à ce moment là, pour prendre soin de lui.

Il avait la potion Tue-loup et elle savait qu'il s'enfermerait de lui même loin des autres avant de se transformer. Mais elle détestait l'idée de le savoir seul alors qu'il était si faible, si fatigué.

La semaine passée, il lui avait écrit pour lui dire qu'il avait contacté les Saint John, les parents de la petite fille qui avait été mordue par Greyback, mais ils n'avaient pas répondu.

Le Veritaserum avait été employé avec tous les Mangemorts capturés, les résultats étaient plutôt mitigés. Voldemort n'en était pas arrivé là en étant stupide. Il ne partageait que peu de choses avec ses fidèles car il savait que s'ils étaient capturés, on leur donnerait le sérum de vérité. La plupart de ses partisans avaient avoué qu'il devenait plus fort et qu'il se préparait à sa rencontre avec Harry Potter. Dolohov possédait un peu plus d'informations, mais tout ce qu'il put leur dire était qu'il avait vu Voldemort quelques jours plus tôt et que le Mage Noir était apparu encore affaibli et était inquiet à propos de la destruction des Horcruxes. Apparemment, Voldemort avait sous-estimé Harry, Ron et Hermione.

La nouvelle la plus dérangeante qu'ils avaient apprises était que Greyback agissait seul. Il semblait que Voldemort avait perdu le contrôle sur le Loup-garou meurtrier, mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper beaucoup car Greyback continuait de pourchasser ses ennemis, avec Remus en tête de liste.

Tonks jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus don épaule quand elle entendit un grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre. « Salut Paul. »

« Je t'ai cherchée partout, » dit Dunne en entrant dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu as disparu depuis une heure, j'étais inquiet. »

« J'avais juste besoin de temps pour être seule et réfléchir. »

Il s'appuya sur l'autre montant de la fenêtre, « À quel sujet ? »

« Juste… des choses. »

« Remus ? »

« Oui. »

Dunne leva les yeux et vit la lune presque pleine. « Est-ce que je peux te demander ce qu'il fait pendant la pleine lune ? »

Tonks hésita.

« Je suis juste curieux, Tonks. Il ne peut pas être aussi mauvais si tu tiens tellement à lui. »

Elle sourit doucement. « Il prend la potion Tue-loup qui lui permet de garder ses esprits après la transformation et il va dans un endroit où il n'y a personne ainsi il ne peut attaquer personne. »

« Où ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais il a deux endroits où il peut aller. »

« As-tu jamais… » Il s'arrêta, apparemment essayant de trouver les formes pour dire ce qu'il pensait. « As tu déjà été présente lors d'une de ses transformations? »

« Non. » Elle nia de la tête et regarda à nouveau le ciel. « Il ne me le permet pas. Même s'il a conservé ses esprits, il ne veut pas prendre le risque de me faire du mal. »

« Tu l'aime vraiment, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Dunne calmement.

« Plus que je ne pourrais le dire, » répondit-elle honnêtement.

« Je t'envie Tonks. »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Je n'ai jamais connu ça et… et il y a eut un moment où je pensais que je pouvais, mais elle… elle n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments à mon égard ; »

Tonks se retourna doucement pour lui faire face. « Tu le connaîtras, Paul. Il y a quelqu'un dehors pour toi aussi, la bonne personne, et tu la trouveras. »

Se sentant mal à l'aise, il se passa une main sur la nuque et fixa le sol, « Euh, oui, merci. Hum, Fitzgerald veut que nous fassions des rondes à l'extérieur, je te retrouve devant l'entrée principale dans dix minutes. »

« Bien. Je dois passer par ma chambre et prendre mon écharpe et mes gants et je retrouve là bas. » Elle le acquiescer et quitter la pièce.

Tonks se retourna vers la fenêtre et regarda la lune presque pleine. « J'espère que tu prends soin de toi, Remus. » Un mouvement attira son regard et elle balaya le ciel noir de ses yeux. Un hibou volait jusqu'au château et elle le vit dépasser la volière et venir jusqu'à elle.

« Salut toi, » murmura t-elle alors que l'oiseau se posait sur le bord de la fenêtre. « C'est pour moi ? »

Le hibou hululement doucement et présenta sa pâte à Tonks.

Tonks détacha le bout de parchemin et le déroula.

**Dora,**

**Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu à l'école mais nous avons un peu plus d'informations. Je vais rester à la Cabane Hurlante et je vais faire un détour par le château ce soir. Minerva sait que je viens. Je veux te parler. Dès que tu es libre, rends toi dans le bureau de Minerva et je t'y retrouverai.**

**Remus.**

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle relisait le mot. Quelque chose dans le ton de cette note l'inquiétait.

Le hibou n'avait pas attendu, donc Remus n'attendait pas une réponse. Fourrant le parchemin dans sa poche, Tonks quitta la pièce. Plus vite elle rejoignait Dunne et elle faisait sa ronde, plut tôt elle verrait Remus.

* * *

Il fallut attendre deux heures avant que Tonks ne puisse rejoindre le bureau de la directrice. _J'espère que je ne l'ai pas manqué._

« Patte de velours. »

« Entrez ! » appela McGonagall quand Tonks frappe à la porte.

Remus et Hagrid étaient assis avec Minerva devant le feu de cheminée. Elle remarqua immédiatement que Remus semblait amaigri et épuisé. Son visage était pale et dessiné et il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, alors ils lui tombaient dans les yeux. Elle songea à aller près de lui, l'embrasser et l'apaiser, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ni l'endroit, alors elle prit le siége vacant près de Minerva et s'assit.

« Comment allez vous Tonks ? » demanda la Directrice.

« Je vais bien Madame. Mon partenaire et moi venons juste de finir nos rondes à l'extérieur et tout est clair. »

« Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Nous sommes assis ici depuis un moment maintenant, mais Remus voulait attendre votre arrivée avant de nous donner les informations qu'il détient. »

Tonks se tourna vers lui. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Il fit un léger geste du poignet, "Je vais bien. Vraiment. J'ai parlé avec Fol Œil l'autre jour et lui et moi pensons que c'est important que vous sachiez ça tous les trois. Nous avons découvert que Greyback prenait de la potion Tue-Loup. »

« Et qu'est ce que ça signifie exactement ? » demanda Minerva.

« Ca veut dire que, la plupart du temps, il est conscient de ce qu'il fait sous forme de loup-garou. S'il ne prend pas la potion Tue-loup, quand un loup-garou se transforme, il est incapable de contrôler son comportement, une sorte de démence prend potion de lui. Mais, avec la potion Tue-loup, il peut conserver ses esprits, et être de ce qu'il fait. »

« Donc l'attaque de la petite fille, Hannah, était totalement planifiée," dit Tonks.

Remus acquiesça. "Je ne savais pas qu'il avait pris de la potion Tue-loup à ce moment parce qu'il me prenait pour cible, spécialement quand il était jeune. Quand j'y repense je me dis qu'il restait intentionnellement près de moi au moment de la pleine lune comme ça, quand il se transformait, il avait une chance de m'attaquer. J'avais suppose qu'il avait pris de la potion Tue-loup quand il avait attaqué la fille des St John. Mais maintenant nous savons qu'il prend de la potion Tue-loup depuis deux ans et que chaque attaque depuis lors est planifiée avec précaution et exécutée.

« Comment l'as tu su ?" demanda Hagrid.

« L'un des Mangemort à qui on a donné du Veritaserum a avoué qu'ils avaient aidés à préparer de la potion pour Greyback. Maugrey et moi voulions que vous le sachiez parce que nous pensons qu'il pourrait être dans les environs. J'ai peur qu'il en ait après Tonks mais je ne pense pas qu'il persistera longtemps, s'il ne la trouve pas, il courra après quelqu'un d'autre. Nous pensons qu'il s'en prendra peut être à Ginny à cause de ses liens avec Harry et parce que c'est une Weasley. »

Tonks enfonça son visage dans ses mains. Si quelque chose arrivait à Ginny pendant qu'elle était là, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience.

« Nous ne laisserons pas ça arriver, » dit Minerva, déterminée. « La pleine lune arrive bientôt et le château sera scellé. Toutes les cours se dérouleront dans le château, personne ne sortira. »

« Maugrey dit qu'il viendra et nous aidera avec la protection, » dit Remus, regardant Tonks alors qu'elle levait la tête. « Et il viendra voir ce qu'il peut faire de plus, surtout la nuit de la pleine lune. »

« Tonks ? »

Elle regarda Minerva alors que cette dernière s'adressait à elle. « Oui, Madame ? »

« Si vous ne vous sentez plus à l'aise ou en sécurité ici, je peux demander qu'un autre auror soit assigné ici à votre place. »

« Non, Minerva, je peux le faire. » Elle regarda Remus qui avait plongé son regard dans le sien et qui lui souriait.

« Je parlerai aux Centaures et à d'autres créatures de la forêt, pour qu'ils gardent un œil sur lui, » suggéra Hagrid.

« C'est une bonne idée, » dit Remus. « Mais faites le durant la journée et allez y armé. »

« Je vais prévoir une réunion avec tous les professeurs, » leur dit Minerva. « Je vais leur apprendre ce qu'il se passe. Puis je parlerai aux Préfets en Chefs. Mais je n'en parlerai pas aux élèves, je ne veux pas les effrayer. »

« Ils sont déjà effrayés, » intervint Tonks.

« Je ne veux pas les effrayer plus. »

« Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions à me poser, je vais vous laisser. » dit Lupin.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » acquiesça Minerva. « Il commence à se faire tard. S'il vous plaît, tenez nous informés de toutes les informations que vous pourrez récolter, Remus. »

Il acquiesça et se leva de la chaise. « Bien sûr, Minerva. »

« Je te retrouve dehors, » dit elle en se mettant sur ses pieds.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis du bureau, Tonks se rua sur lui entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Remus. « Comment vas-tu, Remus, vraiment ? »

« Oh, tu sais, je suis juste fatigué et usé. Comme toujours, comme toujours. »

« Tu vas vraiment rester à la cabane hurlante ? »

« Oui. »

Elle fronça son nez. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est proche et que c'est un endroit sûr pour mes transformations. »

« Mais c'est sombre et dégoûtant et ça tombe en ruine. »

« C'est voulu et puis je l'ai nettoyé un peu. C'est bien. »

« Si tu veux, je suis sûre que Minerva peut te trouver un endroit ici… »

« Non, Dora, tout ira bien. La lune sera pleine dans deux nuits et j'ai déjà dit à Maugrey que je restai près de Pré-au-Lard et que je gardais un œil sur Greyback. »

« Sois prudent. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Tu as bien mangé ? »

« Oui, maman, » répondit il, sarcastiquement.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, je me fais du souci à ton sujet. »

Les recoins de sa bouche s'étirèrent pour faire naître un petit sourire, ça faisait du bien de sentir que quelqu'un s'inquiètait pour lui. « C'est comme ça depuis des années, Dora, je sais ce que je fais. »

"Viens ici." Tonks le tira par une main pour le conduire dans une salle de classe vide.

« Dora, tu sais que j'aimerais, mais j'ai été si occupé dernièrement et je suis si fatigué. »

« Ne t'emballe pas, » murmura t-elle légèrement. « J'ai autre chose à l'esprit. » Tonks se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Remus, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. « Tu m'as manquée. »

Remus répondit à son étreinte, la pressant contre lui tendrement. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent dans l'obscurité de la salle de classe restant toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Tonks ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements de cœur réguliers de Remus et se laissant bercer par le lent mouvement de sa poitrine à chaque respiration et inspiration de Remus.

« Dora ? » Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Dora.

« Hmm ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Il parlait si doucement qu'elle fut effrayée de ne pas bien avoir entendu. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Tonks se recula et le regarda. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. »

« Dis le encore. »

Il gloussa doucement. « Je t'aime, Dora. »

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Remus dans un léger baiser. « J'ai tellement attendu de t'entendre dire ça. »

« Je suis un idiot. »

« Oui, tu en es un. Dis le encore. »

Remus posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme. « Je t'aime, Dora, seulement toi, pour toujours. »

Se sentant un peu idiote, Tonks retint ses larmes alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. « Je t'aime aussi, vieil imbécile. »

« Sois prudent, amour. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Je dois y aller. Je suis vraiment fatigué. »

« Prends soin de toi, Remus, tu es vraiment très important pour moi. »

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Remus alors qu'il déposait un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Tonks. « Je reviendrai auprès de toi après la pleine lune. »

« Je t'attendrais. » Tonks lui prit la main et le conduisit hors de la sale de classe. « Quand tout ça sera fini, j'espère que tu te marieras avec moi. »

« Et bien, nous allons devoir en parler. »

« Je ne veux dire tout de suite, une fois que Voldemort sera vaincu et que la vie reprendra un peu de sa normalité. »

« Nous en reparlerons. »

« En profondeur. »

Remus s'arrêta devant la porte principale. « Nous verrons. Bonne nuit, amour. »

« Dis le encore, Remus. »

Il roula des yeux, « Dora, je te l'ai dit plein de fois. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai, j'ai attendu si longtemps d'entendre ces mots sortirent de ta bouche et je te le dis depuis tellement longtemps, alors tu dois te rattraper. »

« Je t'aime, Nymphadora Tonks. »

Elle l'étreint légèrement. « Je t'aime aussi, Remus Lupin. »

« Prend soin de toi, Dora. Fais attention. »

« Toi aussi. »

Il vola un dernier baiser avant de passer la porte. Tonks le regarda alors qu'il se dépêchait de traverser le parc, baguette à la main, pour se rendre jusqu'au saule cogneur. Elle savait qu'il gèlerait les branches et qu'il prendrait le tunnel souterrain menant à la cabane hurlante.

* * *

Le jour de la pleine lune, Tonks se sentait anxieuse et distraite. Quelque chose arrivait. L'air était chargé d'électricité. 

Ou peut être qu'elle imaginait tout ça.

Depuis la capture de Dolohov, tout était calme à Pré-au-Lard. Les Flume avait été enterrés et Honeydukes étaient toujours fermés, leurs enfants refusant d'ouvrir le magasin pour le moment. Ni Madame Weasley ou Ginny n'avaient de nouvelles du trio depuis plusieurs jours et la baisse des activités des Mangemorts faisait deviné à chacun ce qui se passait entre Voldemort et Harry.

Alors qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en service, Tonks marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Comme si ils le sentaient également, les autres aurors, avec Maugrey, marchaient aussi à travers les dédalles des couloirs du château. Les nuages étaient chargés et noirs dans le ciel, promettant un orage violent.

« Tonks. »

Elle jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule et vit Maugrey Fol Oeil boiter jusqu'à elle. « Bonsoir, Maugrey. »

« Tu le sens ? »

« Oui. Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« La fin est proche. »

Elle inclina ma tête, étudiant son visage sévère. « Qu'est ce que vous fait dire ça ? »

« Je me souviens de à quoi ça ressemblait la dernière fois, quand Potter a presque détruit Voldemort. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Je ne peux pas réellement l'expliquer, mais je le sens. »

« Quand le saurons nous ? »

Il regarda par la fenêtre alors qu'un éclair retentissait et qu'un flash lumineux apparaissait dans le ciel. « Tu le sauras. »

« Je me demande si Remus… »

« La pleine lune sera là dans deux heures, laisse le. »

« Quelque chose est en train de se passer, Maygrey, et il est seul dehors. »

« Il peur se débrouiller tout seul. »

Tonks sursauta en étendant un autre coup de tonnerre et le ciel s'ouvrit laisser couler un torrent de pluie. « La Cabane Hurlante n'est pas très solide, ce vent et la pluie… »

« Elle tient debout depuis plus de vingt ans malgré le vent, la pluie, la neige, le dégèle, et un loup-garou. Tout ira bien. »

« Tu n'est vraiment compatissant, Maugrey. »

« La compassion n'est bonne que pour permettre à ton ennemi d'avoir le dessus sur toi. »

« Avez-vous déjà été amoureux ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Tonks remarqua que Maugrey semblait à court de mots. Son œil magique tourna, sa bouche forma une ligne fine et ses narines se dilatèrent.

« Je n'ai jamais eut de temps pour ce genre de bêtise, » grogna t-il. « Excuse moi. »

Tonks le vit alors qu'il boitait rapidement pour la dépasser et quitter le couloir. Elle sursauta à nouveau en entendant un nouveau coup de tonnerre qui faisait échos dans tout le château. Regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il lui restait encore une heure avant qu'elle ne doive aller voir Dunne pour qu'ils fassent leur ronde. _Peut être puis je aller prendre une tasse de thé dans les cuisines_, pensa t-elle, pressant une main sur son estomac. C'était un problème qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, un estomac nerveux comme l'appelait sa mère.

Il y eut encore un coup de tonnerre, il fut tellement violent qu'il fit trembler les murs du château. Puis tout redevint silencieux. Tonks regarda partout dans le couloir, et remarqua combien tout semblait calme et inquiétant. Il n'y avait pas d'élèves dans les couloirs, rien ne filtrait à travers ce silence. Rien.

Se sentant mal à l'aise, Tonks eut une envie urgente d'être avec des gens. Dépassant les cuisines, elle partit dans une autre direction pour se rendre dans le bureau de Minerva.

« Patte de velours. » dit Tonks impatiente. Une fois devant la porte du bureau de la directrice, elle tapa à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Minerva était assise derrière son bureau massif et leva les yeux du parchemin qu'elle lisait quand Tonks entra.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger, » Dit Tonks rapidement. « Mais, voilà… »

McGonagall acquiesça, « Je comprends. Je ressens aussi ce sentiment de malaise. Asseyez vous, ma chère. Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez à bout. »

Tonks s'assit dans une chaise face au bureau. « Je vais bien Minerva. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée et inquiète et aussi nerveuse. »

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Quelque chose arrive, Tonks, mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'attends des nouvelles de l'ordre, maos pour le moment personne ne m'a rien envoyé. Je commence à penser que… » McGonagall s'interrompit qu'elle entendit un hurlement au loin.

« Croc-dur, » murmura Tonks. « Ca ne peut pas être Remus. La lune n'est pas encore là. »

Il semble que la pluie ait tout nettoyé. »

« J'espère. Ce fut un orage violent que nous avons eut là. »

« Je vais demander à Hagrid d'aller jeter un rapide coup d'oeil pour vois s'il n'y a pas de dommage. »

« Il doit déjà y être. »

« Vous avez raison, il doit déjà être en train de le faire avec Croc-Dur. »

Les deux femmes sursautèrent quand elles entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Entrez ! » appela Minerva.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny Weasley entra, son corps entier tremblait alors qu'elle tenait un bout de parchemin entre ses mains.

« Bonté divine, que se passe t-il ? » demanda McGonagall en se levant. « On pourrait croire que vous revenez d'un grande bataille. »

« C'est... c'est fini » parvint à dire Ginny toujours sous le choc.

« Quoi?"

"C'est fini!" cria t-elle en tendant le parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Le Professeur McGonagall le prit des mains de Ginny et le déplia. Tonks apparut à ses côtés et lut par dessus l'épaule de Minerva.

**Ginny,**

**C'est fini. Voldemort est mort. Harry et Ron sont tous les deux blessés sérieusement. Je vais les conduire à Sainte Mangouste. J'envoie Hedwige à ta mère puis à toi, garde un œil sur elle.**

**Hermione.**

Tonks lut deux fois le mot. « Il… il est mort ? »

« C'est l'écriture d'Hermione, » dit Ginny rapidement, triturant ses doigts. « Et… et Hedwige, elle est dans mon dortoir. »

« Oh, » dit Minerva en portent une main à ses lèvres. « Nous devons le dire à Maugrey et à Kingsley. Je suis sûre que vos parents sont déjà à Sainte Mangouste ma chère, alors allez dans votre dortoir, récupérer quelques unes de vos affaires, et nous irons là bas ensemble. »

Ginny acquiesça, toujours tremblante alors qu'elle quittait la pièce en courant.

**A suivre…**

Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça ferait un peu très plaisir !  
merci et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

**Dinou**


	7. Chapter 7

Tonks reprenait sa respiration alors que Dunne et elle faisait leur ronde dans le château. Maugrey voulait que des aurors restent et continue de protéger Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient vérifié que la lettre venait bien d' Hermione et qu'elle disait la vérité.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas plus heureuse, » dit Dunne excité. « Tu-sais-qui est parti ! Tu te rends compte ? On est libre ! »

Elle regarda le ciel, il était magnifique et dégagé. L'orage était passé et la pleine lune brillait dans un ciel de velours constellé d'étoile. C'était une nuit où chacun pouvait vraiment croire que tout allait bien dans le monde.

« S'il est vraiment parti, je veux être avec Harry et Ron et Hermione, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, » lui dit elle, impatiente. « Je ne devrais pas être ici. »

« Je suis sûr que nous aurons bientôt des réponses. »

_Il ne comprend _pas, pensa t-elle rageuse. _Ce sont mes amis. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, j'ai besoin de savoir. Ca pourrait être le début d'une toute nouvelle vie pour Remus et moi. Et que va faire Harry à présent ? Qu'à t-il vu ?_

« Tu as vu ça ? »

Tonks leva les yeux vers Dunne à sa question. « Quoi ? »

« Ca. »

Il y avait des explosions de feu d'artifice multicolore dans le ciel de Pré-au-Lard.

« Ils font la fête. »

Dunne sourit. « Donc c'est la vérité. »

« Apparemment. »

« Je suis sûr que nous recevrons bientôt des nouvelles officielles. »

« Ouais. » Tonks sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand elle entendit un hurlement au loin dans les bois.

« C'est… c'est lui ? » demanda Dunne.

« Je ne pense pas, il ne devrait pas être dans les bois. C'est probablement Crockdur. »

Il y eut un froissement derrière les arbustes qui se trouvaient tout près.

« Lumos ! » dirent les deux aurors à l'unisson.

La lumière jaillit de leurs baguettes illuminant les arbustes tout autour d'eux.

« C'était probablement juste un écureuil ou quelque chose comme ça. » murmura t-il.

« Ouais. Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne se séparerait pas ? » suggéra Tonks. « On pourrait couvrir plus de terrain comme ça. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ouais. Je veux dire, c'est terminé. Je ne pense pas qu'un seul Mangemort soit assez stupide pour essayer d'entrer à Poudlard à présent. »

« Okay. Cries si tu as besoin et ne vas pas trop loin seule. Tu vas jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid et j'irai jusqu'aux serres et on se retrouve ensuite ici. »

« Ca me va. »

Tonks continua d'illuminer son chemin avec sa baguette. Les bruits de fête venaient jusqu'à elle en passant au-delà des arbres de Pré-au-Lard. Ca lui faisait chaud au cœur d'entendre ça. Si seulement Remus pouvait être là pour partager ça avec elle.

Elle tourna sur elle-même et pointa sa baguette vers les buissons derrière elle quand elle entendit un froissement. Juste au moment où elle allait appeler Dunne, un écureuil sauta d'un arbre à un autre.

« C'était ton idée de vous séparer, » marmonna t-elle.

Un cri perçant la surprit, la faisant sursauter et lever les yeux. Hedwige, elle volait dans sa direction. Tonks sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. C'était ça. C'était le mot de Minerva pour lui faire savoir que c'était officiel, c'était fini. Elle leva les bras, faisant signe à Hedwige de venir vers elle.

La seule chose qu'elle comprit ensuite, c'est qu'elle était face contre terre, avec un poids imposant sur son dos et sa baguette à plusieurs pas d'elle. Impossible à atteindre.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Un souffle chaud lui caressa la nuque et un grognement profond lui vint aux oreilles.

La peur la submergea. « Remus ? »

Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas lui. La créature fit un saut sur son dos et elle put le sentir l'encercler. Tonks poussa doucement sur ses mains et sur ses genoux seulement pour le repousser et se retourner sur le dos. Elle gémit et enroula son bras autour de ses côtes douloureuses.

Le loup garou se mit dans son champ de vision, de la bave s'échappait de sa bouche et coulait dans le cou de Tonks. Elle tendait le bras, pour appeler sa baguette, quand le loup-garou lui écorcha le bras, marquant sa peau délicate et faisant couler du sang.

Tonks cria de douleur et de peur. Elle avait mal, son bras la lançait. Le loup la gifla violemment au visage avec sa patte. Une nouvelle vague de douleur traversa le corps de Tonks et sa vision fut troublée par les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

« Tonks ! »

« Ici ! » dit elle en appelant Dunne. « C'est Greyback ! »

Le loup releva la tête et poussa un son rauque et terrifiant. Puis il retourna son regard vers elle avec ce que l'on pouvait décrire comme étant un regard triomphant et il ouvrit la bouche. De la bave coula à nouveau sur son visage et son cou alors qu'il baissait la tête, savourant le moment.

Tonks avait les yeux fermés et priait intérieurement.

Mais la morsure ne venait pas. Il y eut un aboiement, un grognement, un jappement, et un terrible bruit de bagarre.

Avec inquiétude, Tonks ouvrit les yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit deux loups-garous en train de se battre. Les mâchoires claquaient et les griffes volaient.

Dunne courut, sa baguette l'aidait à se frayer un passage devant lui.

« Attends ! » dit elle d'un voix faible. « L'un d'eux est Remus. »

Les animaux roulaient au sol tous les deux, leurs fourrures volaient autour d'eux alors que le sang de Dora battait contre ses tempes.

_S'il te plaît, écoute moi !_ Pria t-elle mentalement. « Remus ! Arrête ! »

Le plus petit des deux loups-garous tourna la tête et la regarda. L'autre loup profita de l'opportunité pour saisir le plus petit par la jambe et le mordre. Remus hurla de douleur.

« Celui qui est dessus… c'est Greyback. »

Dunne tint sa baguette des deux mains et cria, « Stupefix ! »

Greyback se figea et tomba.

Une corde argentée sortit de la baguette de Dunne et attacha les jambes du loup-garou et lui musela la bouche.

La vision de Tonks s'obscursit, Tonks tint son bras blessé. Remus se traîna jusqu'à elle, une traînée de sang apparut sur le sol au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle. La dernière chose qu'elle sentit consciencieusement était le corps ensanglanté de Remus tombé à côté d'elle, la tête de Remus sur sa poitrine.

* * *

C'était calme, c'était même inquiétant pour Tonks qui revenait lentement à elle. Son bras droit était rigide et douloureux, sa tête était lourde, et elle sentait ses côtes à chaque battement de cœur. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait dans la chambre. Les murs étaient d'un blanc éclatant, la chambre était entièrement stérile. Elle tourna doucement la tête et vit un sorcier enroulé dans des bandages, endormi dans un lit près du sien. 

Elle était dans une chambre de Sainte Mangouste.

Son esprit devint plus clair et ce qui s'était passé lui revint en mémoire.

Sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle murmurait son nom. « Remus. »

« Vous êtes réveillée. »

Tonks tourna la tête à nouveau et vit un infirmer se tenant au pied de son lit, qui lui souriait, un diagramme dans les mains. « Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes réveillée. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui a passé la nuit ici attendant votre réveil. Un jeune homme est resté à vos côtés pendant deux heures avant que je ne l'envoie se reposer. »

« Remus ? »

« Euh, non, il s'appelait Paul. »

« Remus Lupin. Je dois savoir comment va Remus Lupin. » dit elle désespérément. « Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Est il ici ? »

« Lupin. » L'infirmier porta un doigt à ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait de se rappelait où il avait entendu ce nom. « Le loup-garou ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Oui, il est à cet étage, dans la même chambre que l'autre loup-garou blessé. Nous avons un grand nombre de personnes mordues en ce moment, bien que j'ai entendu dire que l'homme qui faisait ça, euh, Greyback, a été capturé. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il est sous la garde du ministère et il devrait être envoyé à Azkaban à la fin de la journée. »

« Pas Greyback, » dit elle, exaspérée. « Remus. »

« Il se repose à présent. Mais vous feriez bien de vous inquiétez de vous, vous avez été attaquée par un loup-garou. »

Tonks porta son bras blessé à sa gorge. « Ai-je été mordue ? »

« Non. Mais vous avez plus qu'une morsure. Vous avez de nombreuses coupures et des hématomes, le pire c'est votre bras. Nous l'avons soigné du mieux que nous pouvions, mais ça prendra du temps pour se remettre. Nous ne pensons pas qu'une goutte de sa salive ait pu se mélanger à votre sang, donc vous n'allez pas vous transformer. Vous avez deux côtes cassées, nous avons pu les soigner, mais vous allez être encore faible pendant quelques temps. Le plus important… »

Tonks et l'infirmier tournèrent la tête vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Quelque part dans le couloir on pouvait entendre une femme crier, « Monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas aller là bas ! »

L'ignorant, Remus entra dans la chambre. Il croisa son bras gauche sur sa taille et il était habillé avec un pyjama de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Il était pale et avait les traits tirés, une longue coupure traversait sa joue droite, une petite coupure traversait son nez et son menton était égratigné.

Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Tonks et une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand il s'arrêta devant son lit.

« A-t-elle été mordue ? » Ces mots semblaient être dur à prononcer pour lui vu le son de sa voix.

L'infirmier fit un signe négatif de la tête, « Non, elle n'a que des blessures mineures, mais elle a quand même été extrêmement chanceuse. »

Tonks leva son bras blessé et Remus prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

En voyant l'interaction entre eux, l'infirmier sourire. « Vous devez être le père. »

Remus lui lança un regard noir. « Je _ne_ suis _pas_ son père. »

« Non, non, vous m'avez mal compris. Je parlais du bébé. »

Remus et Tonks se quittèrent des yeux et le fixèrent.

« Quoi ? » demanda Tonks.

« Je suppose que vous ne le saviez pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le bébé va bien, vous avez été tous les deux très, très chanceux. »

« Je suis… je suis enceinte ? »

« Oui. Vous en êtes à cinq semaines. »

Remus hocha la tête, refusant d'y croire. « Non. Nous utilisons un sort de contraception. »

« Il suffit d'oublier une seule fois. » ajouta l'infirmier.

« Non. » Toute couleur avait quitté le visage de Remus, laissant son visage aussi pale que la mort.

Avec sa baguette, l'infirmier fit apparaître une chaise derrière Remus et poussa ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis. « Mettez votre tête entre vos genoux, et respirez calmement. »

« Je ne vais pas m'évanouir. » grogna Remus.

Tonks amena la main de Remus sur son ventre plat. _Je suis enceinte_. _Remus et moi allons avoir un bébé !_ Ces pensées étaient les seules à occuper son esprit.

« J'ai d'autres patients à voir, » dit l'infirmier, remettant en place le diagramme de Tonks au pied du lit de cette dernière. « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, le bouton d'appelle est ici. »

Tonks regardait Remus et attendit que la porte se referme sur l'infirmier. Il s'assit sur le lit de Tonks, son visage dans ses mains. « Remus ? »

« Tu ne peux pas être enceinte, » gémit-il. « Je ne peux pas avoir ce bébé. »

Le cœur de Tonks s'arrêta de battre. « Quoi ? »

« C'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas être père. »

« Tu es sous le choc, » dit elle, essayant de les convaincre tous les deux. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Remus, nous allons avoir un bébé. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Cinq semaines… c'était juste avant la dernière pleine lune. Ca devait être la nuit où tu… tu m'as rejoint à la porte. Cette nuit merveilleuse, passionnée. Nous avons fait l'amour et de là nous avons fait un bébé. C'est merveilleux. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, et nous allons aimer cet enfant. »

Hochant la tête, Remus se mit sur ses pieds. « Je… je dois partir. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Une première vague de panique la submergea. « Remus ? Où vas-tu ? »

« J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir. Je… je ne peux pas être un père. Je suis dangereux. »

« Tu as dit une fois que tu ne pouvais pas être mon amant parce que tu étais dangereux, regarde comment ça a tourné. »

« Non, Tonks, tu ne vois pas ? » Sa voix s'élevait légèrement alors qu'il commençait à perdre son sang froid. « Ca ne concernait que toi quand tu as voulu être avec moi. Mais cet…. Cet enfant… il aura besoin de notre aide et sera totalement dépendant de nous. Je pourrais le blesser. »

« Ca n'a absolument aucun sens ! » pleura t-elle. « Tu ne m'as pas blessée, et tu n'as jamais blessé qui que ce soit ! Pourquoi commencerais tu maintenant avec notre enfant ? »

« Es tu sûre que c'est mon enfant ? »

Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues étaient remplies de peine et de colère. C'était comme s'il avait pris un couteau et le lui avait planté en plein cœur, Tonks était sûre que les mots de Remus la blessait plus que ses blessures physiques. « C'est une chose horrible, blessante que tu viens de dire ! Tu sais qu'il est de toi ! Tu agis comme un lâche, Remus. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pourrais agir ainsi. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as si peur, pourquoi tu veux me blesser comme ça. Je ne me suis pas mise enceinte toute seule, c'est autant ta responsabilité que la mienne. Je sais que nous avons de quoi être surpris tous les deux et même un peu effrayés, mais je t'aime assez pour savoir que dès que tu penseras clairement, tu reviendras sur tes paroles. »

« Tonks… »

« Je ne veux pas te voir pour le moment. » Elle se tourna, se mettant dos à lui.

Il ne dit rien d'autre, mais elle put entendre le bruit de ses pas sur le sol et la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Pendant plusieurs minutes douloureuses, Tonks pleura silencieusement la tête dans son oreiller.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais elle ne se retourna pas

« Tonks ? » appela Molly Weasley. « Tu es réveillée ma chérie ? »

Essuyant ses yeux avec la taie d'oreiller, elle reprit une respiration calme et se tourna. « Molly, comment allez vous ? Harry et Ron sont ici ? »

« Oui, ils sont à cet étage, à l'autre bout de l'aile. »

« Comment vont-ils ? »

« Ronald a une commotion, une jambe cassée, et de nombreuses bosses et égratignures, mais il ira mieux bientôt. Hermione est tout le temps restée à ses côtés, bonne fille. Arthur et les jumeaux sont avec eux en ce moment. »

« Et Harry ? »

Molly soupira légèrement. « Il est dans un état critique. Le pauvre garçon n'a toujours pas repris conscience, ils ne sont pas sûrs de savoir ce qui l'attend et tant qu'il ne se réveille pas, ils ne pourront rien dire. Ginny est avec lui en ce moment, les infirmières ne parviennent pas à la faire le quitter. Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été attaquée par Greyback. Il ne t'a pas… mordu, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, il a joué un peu avec moi et il allait me mordre quand Remus est arrivé… » Le reste de sa phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge derrière cette boule qui s'était formée à cause de la peine qu'elle ressentait.

« Oh chérie, » murmura Molly, prenant la main blessée de Tonks dans les siennes. « Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Remus ? Je ne suis pas au courant. »

« Oh, Molly, je ne sais pas ce qu-que je v-vais faire, » sanglota t-elle.

« Tonks, chérie, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je suis enceinte. »

« Oh. Oh wow. »

Tonks acquiesça, essuyant ses larmes avec le drap du lit.

« Et Remus ? »

« Il est j-juste parti. Je ne sais pas, Molly. Nous étions si prudent et nous avons été surpris quand l'infirmier nous a dit que le bébé allait bien. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être père et il est parti. »

Molly secoua la tête. « Ca ne ressemble pas du tout à Remus. »

« Je sais. C'était… c'était comme si il était quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Il était juste surpris, ma chérie, c'est une période d'émotions pour nous tous en ce moment. Remus est un homme intelligent, quand il y repensera, il se sentira mal. Il a toujours été très patient, si gentil avec les enfants à Poudlard et quand nous étions ensemble à Square Grimmaurd. Laisse lui du temps. »

« J'ai été déjà très patiente avec lui et il m'a repoussée de toutes les manières possibles. Il m'a donnée un million de raisons pour que nous ne soyons pas ensemble et il a fallu que Dumbledore meure pour qu'il comprenne que la vie était trop courte pour se refuser le bonheur. Et nous étions heureux, Molly, je n'avais jamais vécu avec quelqu'un ce que j'ai vécu avec lui ces derniers mois. Je me vois passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés. Mais, une fois de plus, il m'a repoussé, il a fui. »

Molly s'assit sur le bord du lit de Tonks et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte maternelle. « Remus est un homme bien, tu le sais mieux que moi. Il a été surpris, laisse lui du temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Il t'aime, tous ceux qui vous voient ensemble le voient. »

« Je sais. »

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Arthur et moi sommes là. »

Tonks posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Molly. « Merci. »

« Tu veux que j'envoie Bill le chercher ? »

« Non, merci. Je veux que Remus revienne de lui-même. »

« Et il le fera. Je sais qu'il le fera. »

« Je voudrais voir Ron et Harry, » dit Tonks, repoussant les couvertures.

« Tu es plutôt pale ma chérie, tu es sûre que tu veux te lever ? »

« J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, si je reste ici je vais penser au bébé et… et à Remus, je vis encore m'énerver et je _déteste_ quand je pleure. »

« Bien ma chérie, mais laisse moi aller chercher un fauteuil roulant pour toi. »

« Merci Molly, pour tout. »

Madame Weasley hésita un moment et posa une main sur l'épaule de Tonks, pour lui montrer son soutient. « Nous serons toujours ensemble, ma chérie. »

**A suivre…**

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que je n'ai pas été trop longue à traduite, mais celui là il était chaud bouillon niveau vocabulaire et tournure de phrase !  
N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt j'espère

**Dinou**

**PS** : plus que deux chapitres et la fic sera finie !


	8. Chapter 8

Remus marcha jusqu'à une cheminée et rentra à Square Grimmauld.

« Elle est enceinte. » annonça t-il à la maison vide. « Tonks est enceinte. Comment avons nous pu laisser ça arriver ? J'ai toujours été prudent, je n'ai jamais mis quelque chose de si important qu'un sort contraceptif de côté. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? »

Il laissa ses pieds le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre pour trouver des vêtements propres.

« Je sais pourquoi j'ai été aussi stupide. C'est parce que je me suis laissé aller. J'étais bien trop distrait par d'autres activités. Je me suis conduit comme un animal. »

Remus ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même. Il savait qu'il avait été irresponsable. Il avait baissé sa garde et il avait prétendu qu'il était une personne normale qui vivait une relation normale. Il avait laissé l'amour l'aveugler.

Avec beaucoup de soin, il déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva. Un large bandage couvrait une entaille sur son torse. Un autre souvenir de son côté obscur. Il essaya de se rappeler s'il avait déjà entendu parler d'un loup-garou qui se serait marié et qui aurait eut des enfants. Il y avait beaucoup d'exemples d'hommes qui avaient été mariés et qui avaient des enfants, mais généralement ils quittaient leurs familles de peur de les blesser ou juste parce qu'ils ne voulaient plus être avec eux.

_Ce qui me fait penser que c'est à moi de le faire._ Pensa t-il._ Je ne peux pas prétendre être un homme normal, avoir une famille. C'est juste trop dangereux pour seulement ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Dora pourra le comprendre, à la fin._

_Et en ce qui concerne le bébé ? Sera-t-il normal ? Sera-t-il un loup-garou ? Un métamorphomage ? Et si quelque chose n'allait pas avec le bébé ?_

Son regard balaya la pièce, voyant bien ses modestes possessions._ Je n'ai rien à offrir._

S'enfonçant doucement dans son lit, Remus mit son visage dans ses mains. Le regard de Tonks lorsqu'il l'avait quittée lui rongeait l'esprit. Il l'avait blessée, horriblement blessée. Il avait été trop dur, trop direct, trop effrayé. Il s'était comporté comme un animal. Son comportement était inexcusable. Mais c'était pour son propre bien à elle et pour celui du bébé.

Il abaissa ses mains et regarda à nouveau l'obscure et poussiéreuse chambre.

« Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, » murmura Remus au silence. « Je peux seulement te promettre que toi et le bébé êtes en danger de manière imminente. Je ne peux pas rester ici. »

* * *

« Hermione, je vais bien. » grogna Ron. « Va donc voir Harry. »

Molly poussa Tonks dans la pièce où Hermione s'occupait de Ron. La jeune fille avait rassemblé ses cheveux dans un chignon grossier alors qu'elle essayait de faire en sorte que Ron s'allonge dans son lit, puis elle dégagea une mèche rousse du front du rouquin. Le visage d'Hermione était extrêmement pâle, elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et qui avait beaucoup pleuré ces derniers jours.

« Arrête de le houspiller Hermione, » dit George sur un ton léger. « Il va s'y habituer à force. »

« Et ensuite il fera n'importe quoi, » ajouta Fred.

Les jumeaux semblaient totalement épuisés, comme toutes les personnes présentes, mais ils arboraient toujours un léger sourire sur leurs beaux visages alors qu'ils étaient assis sur des chaises tout près du lit de Ron. Arthur Weasley se tenait contre le mur, ses bras croisés sur son torse et la tête basse. Il leva les yeux lorsque Molly et Tonks entrèrent dans la pièce et il les salua d'un geste de la tête.

« Ron, Hermione, c'est si bon de vous revoir tous les deux. » La voix de Tonks était emplie d'une joie forcée alors qu'elle les saluait. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien, comment… »

« Tu ne vas pas _bien_, Ronald, » le corrigea Hermione. « Il a besoin de repos, mais à chaque fois que je tourne le dos, il essaie de sortir de son lit. »

« Oh Ron, » murmura Madame Weasley. « Ne te surmène pas, chéri, tu as besoin de repos, tu pourras voir Harry demain. Pour le moment ils limitent ses visites et Ginny est auprès de lui. »

« Des nouvelles ? » demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir.

Molly fit un léger signe négatif de la tête. « Il est toujours inconscient. Le guérisseur nous a dit qu'il nous préviendrait dès qu'il reprendrait conscience. »

Hermione s'assit sur un bord du lit de Ron et entremêla ses doigts à ceux du rouquin. « Comment vas-tu Tonks ? On a entendu dire que tu avais été attaquée par Greyback. »

Elle acquiesça. « Il ne m'a pas mordu alors le guérisseur a dit que j'allais bien. Heureusement, Greyback a été capturé et est en route pour Azkaban. »

« Bien, » grogna Ron. « J'espère qu'ils nous laisseront voir les Détraqueurs lui donner le baiser. »

« Je ne pense pas que les Détraqueurs reviendront à Azkaban, » dit Arthur. « On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Ne vous en faites pas, de toute manière, Greyback ne pourra jamais sortir. Il sera puni pour tout ce qu'il a fait, même si je dois le faire moi-même. »

« Dites moi, vous savez avec quel sort Harry a été blessé ? »

Hermione nia de la tête. « Il y est allé seul, il a dit qu'il devait faire face à Voldemort seul pour mettre un terme à tout ça. »

« Il est parti furtivement au milieu de la nuit, » expliqua Ron. « On s'était réfugié dans une caverne près de la forêt à la frontière écossaise. Je pense qu'il savait où serait Vous-Savez-Qui, mais il ne nous l'a pas dit parce qu'il savait qu'on viendrait avec lui. Je l'ai entendu s'éclipser alors j'ai réveillé Mione et lui ai dit de rester là où nous étions. Que j'allais le suivre, mais je voulais qu'elle reste en arrière. Si nous avions besoin d'aide, j'aurai fait apparaître des étincelles. »

Hermione serra ses mains dans les siennes lors qu'il s'arrêta, la voix de Ron était pleine d'émotion.

Molly essuya rapidement ses yeux avec le dos de sa main, essayant de cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Arthur enlaça sa femme et passa son bras autour des épaules de Molly, lui offrant confort et soutien.

Inconsciemment, Tonks déposa une main sur son ventre. « Avez-vous entendu quelque chose ? »

Ron haussa les épaules, grimaçant car ce simple geste lui avait fait mal. « J'ai entendu des voix. Ils étaient dans les bois, dans une clairière près d'un ruisseau. Vous-savez-qui a pointé sa baguette sur moi et il m'a crié quelque chose, je… je crois que c'était un Avada Kedavra… »

Hermione serra d'avantage les mains de Ron, une larme s'échappa d'un œil de la jeune fille et coula sur sa joue.

« J'ai sauté derrière un arbre, » continua Ron. « Le sort a atteint l'arbre de plein fouet et l'a brisé. J'ai été assommé par des branches de l'arbre quand il tombait. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais dans un sal état, ma jambe était cassée, ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Je… je n'ai pas du tout entendu Harry. J'ai lancé des étincelles dans le ciel et Hermione m'a trouvé. Elle m'a aidé et nous sommes allés retrouver Harry. »

La chambre était silencieuse, toute les personnes présentes retenaient leur souffle alors qu'ils écoutaient Ron.

« Nous avons trouvé Harry gisant sur le sol près d'un ruisseau, » dit Hermione, sa voix tremblant légèrement. « Quand nous l'avons vu, je… je craignais le pire. Il semblait… mort. Mais quand nous l'avons approché, ses yeux se sont entrouverts et il a murmuré « c'est terminé » avant de perdre conscience. »

« Nous avons retrouvé Pettigrew, mort, » ajouta Ron, avec de la colère dans la voix. « Il était accroché à ce qui restait de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« A quoi était il accroché ? » demanda calmement Tonks.

« A une robe, sa baguette magique et à ce qui ressemblait à des morceaux de chair, » répondit Hermione tout bas.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« J'ai lancé un sort de localisation et un sort de protection sur Pettigrew et Voldemort et j'ai marqué l'endroit. Puis je me suis saisie de Ron et de Harry et nous sommes apparus ici. J'ai dit à quelques aurors où ils pourraient trouver Voldemort. Kingsley et Fol Œil y sont allés avec deux aurors que je ne connais pas. Ils sont revenus au Ministère quelques heures plus tard et ont confirmé que c'était bien Peter Pettigrew et ils ont qu'ils allaient faire des testes sur ce qui restait pour vérifier que c'était… et bien que c'était Voldemort. » expliqua Hermione.

« Donc nous ne saurions rien tant que Harry ne sera pas réveillé, » dit Tonks, malgré qu'elle sache l'inutilité de ses paroles.

« Et bien, il a bien du monde ici. » Une vieille femme, avec une blouse blanche entrait dans la chambre.

« Guérisseuse Jansen, » salua Arthur. « Vous connaissez ma femme Molly et ces deux là sont nos fils Fred et Georges et je vous présente Nymphadora Tonks. »

La guérisseuse acquiesça. « Je voulais vous prévenir que nous laissons sortir Ronald ce soir, je crois qu'ils se remettra plus vite et qu'il serait mieux à la maison. »

Molly frappa dans ses mains, excitée. « C'est merveilleux. »

« Avez vous des nouvelles de Harry Potter ? » demanda Arthur.

Elle répondit négativement d'un signe de la tête. « Il n'a toujours pas repris conscience. »

« A qui dois-je m'adresser pour rentrer chez moi, moi aussi ? » demanda Tonks.

« Vous avez besoin de parler à la personne qui s'occupe de vous, et voir si il ou elle pense que vous êtes remise. »

« Tu es sûre Tonks ? » Demanda Molly. « Où veux-tu aller ? »

« Je compte aller à mon appartement. »

Molly hocha la tête ne signe de désaccord. « C'est hors de question. Tu ne peux pas rester seule en ce moment, si tu peux partir, tu viendras au Terrier avec nous que je puisse m'occuper de toi. »

« Je vais bien, vraiment. J'ai juste… je veux juste rentrer chez moi. »

« Où est Remus ? » demanda Arthur.

Molly se tourna pour lui lancer un regard noir.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas où il est, » répondit honnêtement Tonks.

« Oh non, » murmura Hermione. « Est il arrivé quelque chose au professeur Lupin ? »

« Ouais, il a montré quel homme sans cœur et quelle larve il peut être, » murmura Tonks.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron, confus.

« Le professeur Lupin va bien, » répondit rapidement Molly. « Occupe toi de tes affaires, et c'est valable pour tout le monde. Arthur, vas t'occuper de toute la paperasserie pour que nous puissions ramener Ronnie à la maison ce soir. Je vais aller parler à Ginny et voir comment va Harry. Fred, Georges, allez retrouver vos frères. Tonks, tu viens avec moi. Hermione, aide Ronald à rassembler ses affaires. »

Avant que Tonks ne puisse dire quelque chose, Molly l'entraînait hors de la pièce, poussant le fauteuil roulant.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais être seule en ce moment. »

« Tour ira bien, » lui dit Tonks. « En fait, je pense vraiment que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule en ce moment. »

« Sais tu où est allé Remus ? »

« Non, et à partir de maintenant, je m'en fiche. »

« Je sais que tu te sens blessée, Tonks, mais ne parle pas comme ça. Je voudrais vraiment que tu viennes et que tu reste avec nous quelques temps, seulement jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétablie complètement. Tu ne devrais pas être seule. »

Tonks posa une main tendre sur son abdomen. « Je ne suis pas seule. »

Molly s'arrêta devant une porte au bout du couloir. Tonks reconnut l'auror qui se trouvait devant la porte. Elle le salua d'un signe de la tête et il inclina la tête pour toute réponse.

« Nous sommes venues voir Harry. » annonça Molly.

Il fit un pas sur le côté.

Molly ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Puis elle aida Tonks à entrer.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la pièce et à côté du lit, se tenait Ginny Weasley. Elle était assise sur une chaise, laissant ses coudes sur le bord du lit, sa tête dans ses mains, semblant ne pas avoir remarqué leur présence. Ses cheveux tombèrent sur son visage quand elle se pencha pour prendre une des mains d'Harry dans les siennes.

Alors qu'elles approchaient du lit, Tonks eut le souffle coupé. Un bandage faisait le tour de toute l'épaule d'Harry. Son bras droit était entièrement recouvert de pansements, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts. La partie gauche de son visage était couverte de pansements et la partie droite était quant à elle couverte de meurtrissures.

« Ginny, chérie, » murmura Molly, au ton de sa voix on aurait pu penser qu'elle avait peur de parler.

Ginny leva les yeux, surprise de les voir. « Bonjour, Maman. »

« Chérie, l'hôpital laisse sortir Ron et nous allons rentrer à la maison. Je pense que tu devrais venir avec nous, pour manger quelque chose et te changer, tu es restée éveillée toute la nuit. »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Non, je n'irai nulle pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas réveillé. »

« Mais, Ginny… »

« Non, maman, je ne partirai pas. »

Pendant un instant, Molly semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais préféra ne rien faire. « Je te ramènerai quelque chose à manger. »

« Merci. »

Molly fit le tour du lit pour prendre Ginny dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. « Préviens-nous s'il y a du nouveau. »

« Je le ferai. »

Marchant autour du lit, Molly passa tendrement une main sur la joue meurtrie de Harry. « Je reviendrai bientôt, mon petit chéri. »

« Merci, Maman. »

Tonks se leva doucement, se déplaçant mollement jusqu'au lit. « Je suis désolée Ginny. »

« Il ira bientôt mieux, » murmura Ginny.

« J'en suis sûre. »

« Il a promis de rentrer à la maison auprès de moi et il tient toujours ses promesses. »

Tonks ferma les yeux et eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Elle était si fatiguée et trop blessée, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. « Non, il ne le fait jamais. »

« Viens Tonks, je veux rentrer installer Ron comme ça je pourrais amener de la nourriture et des vêtements propre pour Ginny. Alors, tu reviens t'asseoir dans ce fauteuil roulant, tu es blessée. »

Sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de discuter avec Molly, Tonks accepta que Molly la ramène dans sa chambre.

« Maintenant, tu te repose ma chérie, » dit elle à Tonks alors qu'elle aidait cette dernière à se mettre au lit. « Je te ramène une surprise quand je reviendrai. »

« Merci Molly, mais ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. »

« Je le sais, mais je veux le faire. »

Tonks sourit doucement alors qu'elle remontait sa couverture. « Merci Molly. »

« Je t'en prie, ma chérie. » Molly lui prit tendrement la main. « Pense juste que ton petit pourra jouer avec celui de Fleur et Bill. »

Tonks était fatiguée, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester dans cet hôpital et elle se sentait terriblement seule. Kinglsey et Dunne étaient venus la voir tous les deux. Kingsley avait promis qu'il empêcherait que le Ministère prévienne ses parents de ce qui lui était arrivé, car elle voulait leur écrire elle-même et leur faire savoir qu'elle allait bien. Tonks ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent et elle n'était pas prête à leur parler du bébé pour le moment.

Paul resta assis à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il croit qu'elle était endormie, puis il était parti. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa compagnie, elle avait juste besoin d'être seule. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle regrettait son absence. Non, ce n'était pas entièrement vraie.

Elle avait besoin de la présence de Remus. Mais il ne revenait pas.

Tonks pressa le bouton d'appel qui se trouvait à côté de son lit et attendit. Un moment plus tard, un guérisseur arriva.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi, » dit Tonks.

Le guérisseur prit son dossier et le parcourut rapidement. « Je suis désolé, mais nous devons vous garder une nuit de plus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« En observation. »

« De qui ? »

« De vous. Nous tenons à nous assurer que vous vous remettez comme il faut et nous voulons nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'autres problèmes. »

« Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et me reposer dans mon propre lit. »

« Je le comprends, Miss Tonks, vraiment, mais… »

« Non vous ne comprenez pas. Vous n'avez pas la moindre de ce dont par quoi je suis passée. Laissez-moi juste rentrer chez moi. »

« Je sais que vous vous sentez frustrée, mais c'est pour votre bien… »

« Ne venez pas me dire ce qui est le mieux pour moi alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas ! Le mieux pour mon propre bien c'est de rentrer chez moi ! »

Le guérisseur remit en place le dossier et acquiesça. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. »

Une heure plus tard, Molly aidait Tonks à s'installer dans son appartement. Elle lui avait amené dans sa chambre d'hôpital un repas fait maison et elle l'avait trouvé prête à partir.

« Je n'aime pas ça Tonks, tu ne devrais pas être seule, » dit Molly alors qu'elle examinait l'appartement.

« Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux maintenant que je suis chez moi, Molly. »

« Tu es bien trop têtue et indépendante pour ton propre bien. »

« J'ai l'impression de parler à Minerva. »

« Pourquoi n'envoies tu pas un hibou à ta mère, elle pourrait rester avec toi. »

« Je lui enverrai un hibou demain. Pour le moment, je vais juste m'effondrer dans mon lit et dormir. Vraiment, Molly, tout ira bien. »

« Bien, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, envoie juste un hibou au Terrier, on est bien assez nombreux pour que l'un de nous puisse t'aider. »

Tonks la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. « C'est tellement important pour moi d'avoir des amis tel que vous. »

Molly la prit dans ses bras dans une tendre étreinte. « J'aime à penser que nous sommes une famille. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour avoir aidé Ginny au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin. Quand elle avait besoin de dire des choses dont on ne parle pas à une mère, elle avait besoin d'une amie. »

Seule, Tonks se tenait au milieu de son salon se battant contre elle-même pour ne pas fondre en larme. Son bras la lançait, sa tête lui faisait mal, et son cœur était brisé. Alors elle se plongea dans ce qui lui restait de plus précieux : sa réserve de chocolat de chez Honeyduke et en avala un gros morceau. Après avoir pris ses médicaments pendant qu'elle dévorait son chocolat, elle s'écroula sur son lit et elle attendit que le sommeil la gagne pour l'aider à oublier, juste quelques heures, ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Remus déposa sa valise pleine sur le pas de la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd. En toute honnêteté, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, pour essayer d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer à partir de ce moment là. Il ne pouvait pas simplement la quitter, il l'aimait trop, mais il ne pouvait pas être un père et un mari. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de sûr, ce n'était pas juste pour Dora et le bébé. Il pourrait les blesser et il ne pouvait pas les entraîner dans cette spirale infernale qu'était sa vie. Pauvre et dangereux, vivant au jour le jour et sachant que s'il oubliait de prendre sa potion, il pourrait s'en prendre à eux.

Non, il ne pouvait pas permettre que quelque chose comme ça n'arrive.

Mais où allait-il aller ?

Remus regarda la maison salle et humide qui avait appartenu à son meilleur ami. Si Sirius avait été encore en vie, il l'aurait écorché vif pour oser faire ça à sa cousine préférée.

Ca lui déchirait le cœur de faire ça, mais il allait prendre soin de Dora et du bébé. Il trouverait un moyen, une manière de les aider.

Remus descendit dans la cuisine pour emmener avec lui un peu de nourriture. Il se sentit coupable de prendre la nourriture que Molly lui avait préparé. Elle ne l'avait sûrement préparé pour l'aider à s'enfuir.

Il sursauta quand la porte d'entrée claqua suivie par la voix du portrait de Madame Black qui criait des injures sur les « sangs de bourbe » et les « traîtres ».

« Oh ! Oh ! Tais-toi vieille harpie! »

Remus entendit la voix de Molly Weasley, et il se mit à souhaiter que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour l'ensevelir.

« Remus ! Remus Lupin je sais que tu es là ! »

Il prit un moment, et respira profondément. Il allait devoir lui faire face et accepter les conséquences de ses actes. Elle n'allait sûrement pas comprendre son raisonnement, mais elle allait devoir l'accepter.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas pour monter à sa rencontre, elle entra telle une tornade dans la cuisine et s'arrêta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, et un regard furieux marquait son visage fatigué.

« Molly. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Remus Lupin ? »

« Molly, je ne peux pas… »

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire. »

« Aimes-tu Tonks ? »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. »

Se sentant mal à l'aise, Remus se passa une main sur le visage et se mit à regarder le plafond. « Il y a certaines choses qu'un homme préfère garder pour lui. »

« Bien, puisque tu le prends ainsi, je vais répondre pour toi. Tu l'aime, tu sais que tu l'aime, alors arrête de prétendre le contraire. Elle est follement amoureuse de toi, tout le monde le sait. Ensemble, vous avez fait un enfant. Voldemort est mort, nous sommes sauvés. Alors au lieu de te réjouir et de célébré la future venue au monde de la vie que tu as créé, tu pars. Maintenant, je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour agir si lâchement, si misérablement ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Molly, je… je suis un monstre… »

« Je te connais depuis plusieurs années maintenant et je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un monstre. Enfin, pas avant ce soir, en fait. »

Quelque chose tourbillonnait en lui. Il était en colère, effrayé et blessé. Il regarda autour de lui et se tint devant l'âtre éteint de la cheminée, puis il essaya de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait. « Je ne peux pas prétendre être quelqu'un de normal alors que je ne le suis pas ! Je ne peux pas l'épouser et élever cet enfant. Tout ce que je pourrais faire c'est les entraîner dans un tourbillon infernal sans fin. Je n'ai rien à offrir. Je ne peux pas les soutenir. Et quel genre de vie pourrait avoir le bébé avec un loup-garou en guise de père ? »

« Remus, » le ton de Molly s'adoucit. « Tu as tellement à offrir. Tu es si patient et si intelligent et bon. Oui, tu es un loup-garou, mais c'est une si petite partie de toi. »

Il se tourna pour la regarder. Ses mots l'avaient touché.

« Je sais que c'est la peur qui t'a fait fuir. Si je pensais une seule seconde que tu étais quelqu'un de misérable et d'insensible, je ne me serais pas mise à ta poursuite avant la semaine prochaine. Mais tu ne peux pas fuir et contrôler nos vies, nous le savons depuis la première guerre face à Voldemort. Tu dois faire face à tes peurs. Et tu as une femme tendre, merveilleuse, qui l'aime et qui veut être auprès de toi pour combattre tes peurs. Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi et commence à penser à Tonks et au bébé. »

« Je ne pense qu'à eux, je ne peux penser à personne d'autre qu'à eux. »

« Elle est rentrée chez elle. Seule. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle s'est battue avec les guérisseurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui permettent de partir. Elle se sent si blessée et si effrayée. »

« Elle ne devrait pas être seule. »

« Je le sais bien, mais elle à refuser de venir au Terrier. »

Remus se passa à nouveau une main sur le visage, sentant son âme se déchirer en deux. Son esprit lui disait de quitter Tonks, de lui proposer une aide financière pour assurer sa sécurité et celle du bébé. Mais son cœur lui criait de courir auprès d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne jamais la laisser.

« Tu sais quelle est la bonne chose à faire, Remus. »

« Et si je les blesse ? » demanda t-il, alors que sa voix tremblait.

« Tu n'as jamais blessé qui que ce soit auparavant. »

« C'est ce qu'a dit Dora. »

« Elle veut être avec toi, elle n'a pas peur à l'idée que tu pourrais les blesser. »

« Elle est jeune et naïve... »

« Elle n'est pas stupide. »

« Non, elle ne l'est pas. »

Molly fit un pas vers lui et posa une main rassurante sur son bras. « Tu devrais avoir cette conversation avec elle. »

Il hésita un moment avant de lever les yeux et de croiser son regard. « Tu es vraiment une grande amie, Molly. »

« Et tu es un homme bon, Remus. Je suis sûre que tu vas faire le bon choix, pour tous les trois. »

* * *

Tonks se réveilla à deux heures du matin ne sachant pas ce qui l'avait réveillé. Elle se mit sur le côté et essaya de se mettre plus à son aise. Les potions qu'on lui avait données semblaient faire de l'effet puisqu'elle n'avait plus mal au bras. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté et se trouva face à une place vide dans le lit. La peine qu'elle ressentait refit surface et elle se mit sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

Se sentant moins fatiguée, elle poussa les couvertures de l'autre côté du lit et posant ses jambes au sol. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid, elle sursauta. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et remarqua que son peignoir se trouvait sur le sol au pied du lit. Ne pouvant l'attraper, elle prit celui de Remus. Le peignoir était imprégné de l'odeur de Remus et elle y trouva un certain réconfort, c'était comme s'il la tenait dans ses bras.

Elle prit sa baguette, elle alla jusque dans la cuisine et mit de l'eau à bouillir sur le feu. En cherchant dans le placard, elle trouva sa tasse à thé préférée et commença à se verser du thé dans la tasse. C'était une façon simple qui lui permettait de s'interroger, de réfléchir au futur. Elle allait devoir s'arrêter de travailler dans quelques mois. Il était impensable de voir une auror se dandiner derrière un mauvais sorcier, surtout si elle ressemblait à une barrique.

Elle passa sa main sur son ventre, se demandant ce qui y grandissait. Etait-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Est-ce qu'il ou elle lui ressemblerait ? Ou à Remus ? Est ce qu'il ou elle serait métamorphomage ? Ou…

Les yeux de Tonks s'agrandirent. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à l'aspect loup-garou. Est-ce que le bébé serait un loup-garou à la naissance ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça que Remus était si en colère ? Comment est ce qu'un bébé pourrait supporter les transformations chaque mois ?

Elle lâcha sa tasse de thé, et elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'elle la vie brisée au sol. _Je dois retourner à Sainte Mangouste, si quelqu'un a la réponse, cette personne doit être là-bas_. Elle pensa attendre quelques heures que le soleil se lève, mais Nymphadora Tonks n'était pas une femme patiente. Laissant au sol les débris de porcelaine de Chine, elle se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre pour sa changer.

_**Pop**_

Tonks s'arrêta dans le couloir quand elle entendit un craquement sonore dans l'autre pièce.

« Dora ? »

Son coeur s'arrêta quand elle entendit ce murmure. Etait-elle en train d'halluciner ? Elle reprit son souffle et l'entendit marcher dans le salon. Elle revint sur ses pas et vit Remus déposer sa valise.

Au début, elle se sentait soulagée et elle frissonna à le voir là, mais les évènements arrivés précédemment lui revinrent en mémoire et ces sentiments furent remplacés par de la colère et de la peine.

« Tu espère un dernier coup éclaire avant de t'enfuir à nouveau ? » lui demanda t-elle aigrement.

Remus se retourna et sentit sa gorge devenir sèche. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et cascadaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle nageait dans son peignoir vieux et chaud, il la regarda de haut en bas. Elle semblait fatiguée, misérable et en colère.

Ses yeux descendirent inconsciemment jusqu'à son ventre plat.

« Ce ne se voit pas encore, » siffla t-elle.

« Dora… je… je suis désolée. »

« Oh, bien, tu es désolé. Je suppose que c'est sensé tout effacer.

« Non, mais j'espérais que ce serait assez pour commencer et que tu me permettrais de m'excuser auprès de toi et… et du bébé. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est le tien ? »

La patience de Remus n'était pas énorme. Entre la fatigue attenante non seulement à sa condition, mais aussi du fait qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi en quarante huit heures et tout ce qu'il avait traversé émotionnellement, il était à deux doigts d'exploser. Mais s'il voulait arranger les choses, Remus savait qu'il devait conserver le contrôle.

« J'ai dit des choses terribles ce soir, Dora, choses que je voudrais effacer, mais je ne le peux pas. Je suis désolé, encore plus que tu ne peux le penser. J'ai essayé, très fort, de toujours réfléchir avant d'agir, mais tout à l'heure, j'ai d'abord agis, et j'ai agis comme un lâche. Viens ici, s'il te plaît, assieds toi, je… je veux te dire certaines choses. »

Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle passa devant lui et s'assit sur le rocking chair. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et la dirigea vers l'âtre de la cheminée et un feu apparut.

Remus réunit ses mains et s'assit au bord du sofa, près d'elle. « Dora, j'ai besoin que tu comprenne ce par quoi je suis passé. »

« Je le sais, Remus, et je suis désolée mais… »

Il leva une main. « S'il te plaît, laisse moi t'expliquer, c'est… c'est difficile pour moi, je n'ai jamais… je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit auparavant. »

Elle acquiesça et s'assit profondément dans sa chaise, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Je me suis convaincu il y a plusieurs années que j'étais destiné à vivre toute mon existence seul. Mes amis étaient tous partis et il était difficile d'en trouver d'autres, et quand quelqu'un apprend que je suis un loup-garou il s'enfuie aussi loin que possible. Je… je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ce que j'ai fait peut être appelé une fuite. Je ne faisais que vivre, jour après jour. Je n'avais pas vraiment de direction parce que je n'avais pas vraiment de but. J'allais de place en place ici et là jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent ce que je suis, alors je déménageais. J'ai survécu en gardant en mémoire James et Sirius et nos années à Poudlard, je me rappelle qu'il y avait vraiment des gens biens là bas.  
Puis Dumbeldore m'a contacté. Il connaissait mon amour de la connaissance et ce dont j'étais capable et il me l'a offert pour ça. Il m'a offert un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard et je suis retourné au seul endroit où j'ai été vraiment heureux. Tout mon monde changeait. J'ai rencontré Harry et j'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à un jeune James. » Il s'arrêta, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. « Bien, un jeune James avec la sensibilité de Lily. Nous avons travaillé ensemble et j'ai enfin trouvé un but. Et puis Sirius est revenu. Soudainement ma vie ne me semblait plus aussi sombre. J'étais de nouveau heureux. Même après que j'aie quitté Poudlard, il y avait l'Ordre qui me donnait du travail et une raison de continuer. Puis… puis je t'ai rencontrée. »

Tonks cligna rapidement des yeux, essayant de refreiner les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, » murmura t-il. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer, je m'étais résigné à une vie de célibat et de solitude. Et je ne parle pas seulement du sexe. Je n'ai pensé que je pourrais avoir un jour une partenaire, quelqu'un qui partagerait ma vie, avec qui je ferais ma vie. J'ai du me convaincre que ce que tu ressentais pour moi était juste un béguin et que tu allais bientôt tourner la page. J'ai refusé d'admettre mes sentiments pour toi. Je refusais de t'entraîner dans cette existence que je me suis construite. A la place, tu as persisté. Tu m'as montrée une vie que j'ai pensé ne jamais avoir. Tu m'as montrée ce que c'était que l'amour et la joie et le vrai bonheur. Pour passer au-dessus de tout ça, ça a été long et puis j'ai eut ensuite l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Je m'attendais à me réveiller à chaque instant de ce merveilleux rêve. J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi une sorcière belle, jeune, intelligente, surprenante comme toi pouvait être amoureuse d'un sorcier vieux, pauvre et sombre comme moi. Mais pourtant tu étais là. Il m'a fallu du temps pour dépasser les barrières que j'avais érigé depuis toutes ces années, mais je l'ai fait, _nous_ l'avons fait. Je t'aime, Dora, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. »

Il s'arrêta et s'éclaircit la voix où transparaissait toute l'émotion qu'il ressentait. Tonks se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« J'ai finalement accepté le fait que je pouvais être heureux, que je pouvais être heureux avec toi, » continua t-il. « Et je me suis dit que si nous restions ainsi, juste un couple qui s'aime, tout irait toujours bien. Je… je ne voulais pas t'épouser parce que j'avais peur de m'engager avec toi. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour je me marierais. Les loup-garou ne se marient pas. Et quand nous avons appris que tu étais enceinte, j'ai éprouvé une grande panique. Je me suis comporté abominablement et je ne pourrais jamais assez te dire que je suis désolé. Je veux t'épouser, je veux fonder une famille avec toi, plus que je ne pourrais jamais te le dire. Mais je… j'ai peur Dora et j'ai toujours permis à cette peur de prendre le pas sur tout ce qui m'arrivait de bien. J'ai été un lâche et un idiot. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé et si tu me donne une autre chance, je voudrais essayer et faire en sorte que ça marche pour toi. Et pour notre enfant. »

Tonks n'essayait plus de retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle l'écoutait. Les yeux de Remus s'étaient eux aussi remplis de larmes au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Remus et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit aussi longtemps que nous serons ensemble, » lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » répondit-il difficilement, il se recula un peu de l'étreinte et déposa une de ses mains sur l'abdomen de Tonks. « Je vous aime tous les deux. »

**A suivre…**

Et oui les miracles existent avant Noël, la preuve ce chapitre que vous avez tant attendu !  
J'essaie de le poster depuis dimanche sans résultat, et aujourd'hui le miracle a eut lieu !  
N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
J'ai déjà commencé la traduction du dernier chapitre de cette histoire et j'espère vraiment la poster le plus rapidement possible !  
A bientôt

**Dinou**


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà le dernier chapitre d'_Incroyables Ames Soeurs_, mais ne vous en faites pas, en fait ça ne s'arrête pas là ! En effet j'ai entamé la traduction d'une fic du même auteur qui chronologiquement se place juste avant celle ci ! et j'ai d'autres fics, toujours du même auteur, sur le même couple et entrant dans la même série, à traduire !

J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé la traduire malgré les difficultés !

* * *

**_Quatre ans plus tard…_**

Le regard de Remus examinait la page qu'il avait en face de lui, ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe qu'il était concentré. Quelques années auparavant, il pensait que faire publier son livre serait plus difficile que de l'écrire, maintenant il savait que c'était dix fois plus difficile de faire suivre à un premier livre couronné de succès, un autre livre, qui, il espérait, aurait le même succès que le premier.

_L'histoire d'un loup garou _avait passé deux ans à la tête des meilleures ventes de la Gazette du Sorcier et lui avait fait gagner assez d'argent pour acheter un cottage à la sortie de Londres et pour entretenir sa famille.

Des bruits de rires et de gloussements montaient du hall d'entrée jusqu'à la porte ouverte de son bureau. Sa concentration n'avait pas fait long feu lorsqu'il avait entendu sa femme et leur fils de trois ans jouer dans le salon. La pluie les avait forcés à jouer à l'intérieur toute la journée. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Entendre son fils babiller et parler avec ses phrases parfois incohérentes et glousser était comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. Il avait déjà entendu parler Molly et Dora à propos de son incroyable patience avec le petit garçon, mais ce n'était pas de la patience, c'était de l'amour. Remus était si reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait, que c'était chose aisée d'être patient, même quand le petit garçon faisait une colère ou lorsqu'il refusait d'aller faire sa sieste.

Sa vie entière avait changé ces quatre dernières années, en fait, pour être exact, c'était tout le monde sorcier qui avait changé.

Dora et lui s'étaient mariés lors d'une petite cérémonie célébrée à Poudlard dès qu'Harry avait été assez en forme pour se tenir auprès de Remus.

Harry avait été hésitant à parler de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort. Harry avait répété encore et encore, « Nous nous sommes battus, j'ai gagné, point barre. » Molly avait dit à tout le monde de laisser tomber, il en parlerait quand il se sentirait prêt.

Il s'était réveillé de son coma une semaine après leur affrontement et certaines de ses blessures dues au combat étaient permanentes. Il ne voyait à présent que des ombres et les mouvements de son œil gauche. Son bras droit portait de nombreuses cicatrices, et il pourrait devenir raide par moment et le lancer lors des jours de mauvais temps.

Il avait fallu à Harry plusieurs mois avant qu'il ne finisse par s'asseoir dans la cuisine avec Remus et qu'il lui dise ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry avait appris où se trouvait Voldemort. Après avoir détruit le dernier des horcruxes, Voldemort avait décidé de faire venir Harry et lui et de détruire le jeune homme.

Voldemort était faible. Une partie de lui était déjà morte quand Harry l'avait trouvé. Queudver avait essayé d'aider Voldemort, mais ce combat ne concernait qu'Harry et Voldemort.

Mais, malgré cela, le combat avait été dur. Le Mage Noir utilisait des sorts qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, y compris le sort qui avait rendu aveugle son œil gauche. Il lui avait envoyé l'Avada Kedavra à de nombreuses reprises, mais le sort ne l'avait jamais atteint. Harry devait se protégeait à l'aide de boucliers ou il se cachait derrière des arbres.

Harry avait été sous le coup de nombreux charmes, plus d'une douzaine de fois, qui l'avaient fait souffrir et qui l'avaient affaibli. Mais la puissance dont Voldemort avait besoin pour contrer les sorts qu'Harry envoyait à son ennemi commençait à diminuer. Voldemort était en train de perdre.

Ca avait demandé à Harry toute sa concentration, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Il pointa sa baguette et concentra toute sa colère et toute sa peine lorsqu'il cria « Avada Kedavra !» La lumière verte toucha Queudver qui s'était jeté devant Voldemort, prenant le sort à sa place. Il tomba, s'agrippant aux robes de Voldemort. Ecraser sous le poids de son serviteur, le Lord Noir était incapable de bouger.

Les deux sorciers jetèrent un sort en même temps et leurs baguettes se connectèrent à nouveau. Une partie de l'être d'Harry était excitée à l'idée de revoir ses parents. Cette fois, plus de personnes sortirent de la baguette et comme la fois précédente, ils l'entourèrent.

Sa mère se tenait à ses côtés et murmurait. « Je sais combien c'est difficile pour toi, mon chéri, mais il faut le faire. Tu peux le faire. »

« Quand tu couperas le lien, il sera encore plus faible, » lui dit James. « Arrête le maintenant, Harry, tu peux le faire, tu dois le faire. »

La dernière chose qu'entendit Harry était les paroles de sa mère, « Nous sommes si fiers de toi. Mets un terme à tout ça, ensuite tu pourras retourner auprès de Ginny. »

Il cassa la connexion. Le sort s'arrêta et le lien se cassa. Voldemort luttait pour rester sur ses pieds. Harry réunit tout le colère avec laquelle il avait grandi, toute la colère qu'il y avait en lui depuis qu'il savait que cette créature était à l'origine de la mort de ses parents, à l'origine de la mort de Sirius, c'était à cause de lui qu'il n'avait jamais eut de vie normale. Alors qu'il pointait sa baguette, il cria le sort de mort et Voldemort tomba alors qu'émanait de lui une odeur indescriptible de chairs putrides.

Harry tomba à genoux et s'écroula, vidé de toute énergie et complètement éreinté.

Remus avait écouté son histoire sans parler. Il savait que Harry était un jeune homme sensible et que, malgré que ça devait être fait, le fait qu'il ait tué quelqu'un lui faisait de la peine. Maintenant qu'il acceptait l'aide de ses amis et de sa famille, Remus savait qu'Harry arriverait à dépasser tout ça et deviendrait un homme encore plus fort.

Ses blessures empêchèrent Harry de poursuivre son rêve de devenir Auror, mais il avait confié à Remus qu'il avait passé assez de temps à chasser les mages noirs. Ca faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Ginny avait fini ses études à Poudlard et étudiait pour être guérisseuse. Les deux jeunes gens avaient pu entamer une relation sérieuse au retour d'Harry et ils avaient prévu de se marier prochainement, dès que Ginny aurait été diplômée de son école de médicomagie.

Ron s'était complètement remis de ses blessures et jouait à présent professionnellement au Quidditch. Il avait été pris comme gardien remplaçant dans l'équipe des Cannons de Chudley, bien que beaucoup pensaient qu'il aurait du être le capitaine de l'équipe. Hermione et lui s'étaient mariés six mois auparavant et s'amusaient à se disputer et étaient heureux de vivre dans leur appartement à Pré-au-Lard, quand Ron ne partait pas en déplacement avec l'équipe. Hermione était journaliste d'investigation à la Gazette du Sorcier, elle essayait de rendre son intégrité à ce journal dont l'image avait été salie par des reporters comme Rita Skeeter.

Fleur et Bill eurent une jolie petite fille qu'ils prénommèrent Adèle et ils vivaient à Londres où Bill travaillait toujours pour Gringotts. Charlie avait rencontré une femme en Roumanie et s'était installé là-bas pour continuer d'étudier les dragons. Il travaillait avec un de ses collègues à l'écriture d'un livre sur les dragons. Les jumeaux allaient plutôt bien, ils avaient agrandi leur magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse et avaient ouvert trois magasins en Ecosse et un en Irlande, et ils avaient mis en place bien sûr un meilleur service de vente par correspondance.

Percy s'était présenté sur le pas de la porte du Terrier trois ans auparavant, plein de honte et de regrets. Mme Weasley l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts et les larmes aux yeux. Mr Weasley était toujours blessé par le comportement de son fils, mais pour Molly, Percy et lui essayaient d'améliorer leur relation. En ce qui concernait ses frères et sœurs, le fossé qui les séparait de Percy était toujours présent. Les jumeaux ne lui parlaient pas, Ginny était tout juste aimable avec lui, seul Ron lui parlait, une fois que Hermione lui aie dit de le faire, quant à Bill et Charlie, ils se montraient civils avec lui. Percy vivait à Londres, continuant de travailler pour le Ministère, mais à un niveau inférieur.

Poudlard avait rouvert ses portes, encore mieux et plus fort qu'avant. Le fait que le grand Harry Potter enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait attiré plusieurs élèves. Minerva faisait de son mieux en tant que directrice, enseigner la Métamorphose lui manquait, mais elle avait trouvé à sa grande surprise une excellente remplaçante en la personne de Luna Lovegood. Neville Londubas travaillait avec le professeur Chourave et se préparait à prendre la place de cette dernière quand elle allait partir en retraite quelques années plus tard.

Remus s'assit au fond de sa chaise et regarda le rouleau de parchemin en face de lui. Dora lui avait amené une ville machine à écrire moldue pour qu'il utilise lorsqu'il écrivait, mais il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de l'utiliser. Il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant à tenir une plume entre ses mains, l'odeur de l'encre, le bruit du frottement de la plume sur le parchemin au fur et à mesure que les mots apparaissaient. Il adorait ça. Son deuxième livre était un récit sur l'époque des Maraudeurs. Son éditeur avait reçu le résumé et était excité à l'idée de le lire.

D'autres gloussements venant du hall lui arrivèrent aux oreilles. Ses yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur la photo qui trônait sur son bureau. Cette photo représentait Dora qui portait leur fils, Sirius James Lupin, alors âgé de deux ans. Elle souriait et lui envoyait un baiser avant de prendre la petite main de Sirius pour que ce dernier fasse un signe de la main à son père avec enthousiasme. Comme d'habitude le petit garçon était en train de rire. Il avait des cheveux châtains comme Remus, mais il avait le visage en cœur de Dora et les yeux de cette dernière.

Depuis la venue au monde du bébé, Dora avait repris son apparence naturelle. Elle avait peur de rendre confus le petit garçon si elle changeait son apparence. Elle voulait être sûre que Sirius savait qui était sa maman. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés et brillants atteignaient ses épaules et ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur noir naturelle. Remus pensait que la véritable raison qui l'avait poussé à reprendre sa véritable apparence était parce qu'elle était fière que son petit garçon la préfère au naturel. Elle pensait qu'elle avait l'air ordinaire et ennuyeuse, il pensait qu'elle était absolument magnifique. Et maintenant qu'elle était enceinte de près de sept mois de leur second enfant, elle était rayonnante et encore plus belle que d'habitude.

Remus passa ses bras derrière sa tête et se demanda, pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, comment il avait pu être aussi chanceux. Elle avait accepté qu'il revienne après qu'il soit venu ramper à son appartement, implorant son pardon. Honnêtement, les parents de Dora ne semblaient pas trop dérangés par la situation, avec Dora enceinte et fiancé à un homme de quatorze ans son aîné. Mais une fois qu'ils avaient vu combien ils étaient dévoués l'un à l'autre, ils acceptèrent Remus dans la famille Tonks. Et la première fois que Andromeda tint le petit Sirius dans ses bras, elle était perdue, complètement. Elle le pourrissait, des hiboux arrivaient régulièrement avec des cadeaux et des bibelots pour le petit garçon.

Pendant qu'elle était enceinte de Sirus, Remus et Dora avaient fait des recherches sur les enfants de loup-garou, essayant de savoir s'il y avait un risque que leur enfant en devienne un à son tour. Ils avaient trouvé des cas où un enfant, dont les deux parents étaient des loup-garoux, avait certains aspects de la lycanthropie, et d'autres cas où les enfants étaient nés loup-garoux. Ils avaient même trouvé un horrible récit qui parlait d'une mère qui avait tué son bébé alors qu'elle était sous sa forme de loup-garoux. Mais le fait était qu'il n'y avait aucun cas recensé de loup-garou marié ayant une famille avec une épouse non atteinte de lycanthropie. La croyance générale était que si la mère était un loup-garou, le bébé avait plus de chance d'en devenir un car le bébé subissait toutes les transformations de sa mère lors de la grossesse.

A la fin de la grossesse, Dora et Sirius avaient été étudiés par des guérisseurs à Sainte Mangouste. Ils étaient un cas que tout le monde dans cet hôpital voulait voir pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Jusqu'à présent Sirius n'avait présenté aucun signe de lycanthropie. Le petit garçon était surveillé de prêt à l'approche de chaque pleine lune, mais ils n'avaient noté aucun changement dans son comportement.

Tous les mois à chaque pleine lune, Remus prenait sa potion Tue-Loup et partait dans la vieille cabane au fond du jardin. Avant leur mariage, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que Dora ne devait pas être auprès de lui lors de ses transformations. Elle détestait toujours penser qu'il était seul, mais il souligna qu'elle était auprès de lui avant et après chaque transformation, et que c'était tout ce qui importait pour lui. La cabane du jardin était petite, mais chaude et confortable. Avant chaque transformation, elle lui amenait de l'eau et de la nourriture et l'enfermait dès qu'il entrait. Le matin suivant, elle ouvrait la porte et l'aidait à rentrer dans la maison. C'était une routine avec laquelle ils devaient s'accommoder. Et chaque nuit de pleine lune, Tonks s'asseyait au bord du lit de son fils, attendant de voir s'il y avait un changement, et attendant que le soleil se lève.

Ils surveillaient le petit Sirius aussi pour voir s'il montrait des signes de métamorphomagie. Tonks travaillait avec lui là-dessus, elle lui enseignait les couleurs et étudiait les réactions de l'enfant. C'était de cette manière que ses parents s'en étaient rendu compte pour elle. Quand elle était petite et qu'elle apprenait les couleurs, sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle faisait changer sa couleur de cheveux en même temps. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe chez le petit garçon. Il n'y avait aucun signe de magie en lui pour le moment. Généralement, un bébé né au sein d'une famille de sorcier montre des signes d'accidents magiques vers les deux ans. Tonks avait constamment peur qu'il ne soit un cracmol.

« Ne prends pas mal mes paroles, » avait elle dit à Remus. « Je l'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il soit, mais s'il était cracmol ? Que va-t-il faire ? »

Remus lui avait souri et l'avait rassuré sur le fait que ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'un enfant ne montre pas ses pouvoirs avant d'avoir cinq ou six ans. Mais ça ne calma juste qu'un peu les peurs de Tonks.

Tonks était toujours active, elle s'occupait de sa famille et avait de nombreux projets en cours. Elle avait quitté son poste d'auror quand elle était enceinte de Sirius à son septième mois de grossesse. Il y avait des moments où son travail lui manquait, mais elle se disait qu'elle était mère à présent, elle ne pouvait pas faire un travail qui mettait sa vie en danger. A la place, elle travaillait avec Harry, elle l'aidait avec ses cours et s'occupait de la **Bourse de la Fondation Mémorial Potter/Black**. C'était une bourse que Remus et elle avait mis en place avec Harry en la mémoire de James, Lily et Sirius, et qui était à destination des élèves sortant de Poudlard qui voulait parfaire leur éducation. Ca pouvait permettre aux élèves de payer leurs cours pour être guérisseur, auror, ou toute autre formation magique.

Harry et Minerva faisait une liste des étudiants potentiels et un conseil, composé de Tonks, Remus, Harry, Minerva et Hagrid, décidait de qui était le gagnant La première personne a en avoir bénéficié avait été Ginny quand elle avait décidé de devenir guérisseuse.

« Remus ! »

Il sursauta en attendant le cri excité de sa femme, ce qui le sortit rapidement de sa rêverie. Sa chaise tomba au sol alors qu'il se levait et courait dans le couloir. Dora était assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, une main sur son ventre rebondi, un sourire aux lèvres et des larmes dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? C'est le bébé ? » demanda t-il alors qu'il venait à ses côtés.

Sirius arriva en criant et en riant. « Papa ! »

« Salut bonhomme. » Remus se baissa pour se mettre au niveau de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. « Tu as été sage avec maman ? »

« Suis sage ! On jouait ave… ave… buz bunny! » Le petit garçon parlait avec excitation en pointant du doigt sa peluche bleue que Ginny et Harry lui avaient offert peu de temps après sa naissance.

Remus reposa son regard sur sa femme au moment où cette dernière se levait de son fauteuil.

« Okay, reste avec papa, Sirius, montre lui ce que tu viens de faire. » Elle s'assit dans un autre fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce et posa le petit lapin bleu sur le sol. « Okay, chéri, montre à papa ce que tu viens de faire. Peux-tu le refaire ? Montre à papa, Siri, montre lui ce que tu as fait. »

Remus regarda son fils qui le regardait de ses grands yeux.

« Siri, mon cœur, » Tonks fit bouger le lapin avec ses pieds. « Montre à papa ce que tu as fait, vas-y, mon cœur, montre lui. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et fit une moue concentrée, son regard était identique à celui de son père quand ce dernier travaillait. Sa petite bouche rose se pinça alors qu'il fixait l'animal en peluche, et Remus pouvait sentir son petit corps se contracter dans ses bras.

Un moment plus tard, le lapin en peluche se mit sur ses pieds et se traîna en leur direction, se mouvant comme s'il était tenu par un marionnettiste, avant de tomber.

Tonks applaudit toute excitée. « Oui, Sirius ! Tu es un bon garçon ! Je suis si fière de toi! »

Remus resta figé et regardait le lapin allongé au sol. Sirius se débattait pour se dégager de son étreinte et se dépêcha de récupérer son animal en peluche préféré, riant sous les applaudissements de sa mère.

« Remus, » appela Dora, tendant une main vers lui.

Il se leva et se dépêcha de se rendre à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever. « Il l'a fait. »

Elle lui sourit. « Il l'a fait. Notre petit garcon est magique ! »

« Oui il l'est, » dit il, la prenant dans ses bras, heureux en sentant son ventre rebondi contre son torse.

« Je pense qu'il va être un vrai géni. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Ouaip. Mais de toute façon j'ai toujours su qu'il serait intelligent avec un papa comme toi. Oh ! Tu l'as senti ? »

« Oui. » Remus posa sa main sur le ventre de Tonks pour sentir leur enfant bouger en elle.

« Maman. » Sirius les interrompit en tirant sur les vêtements de sa mère.

Remus se baissa et le prit dans ses bras. « Tu sens là, Sirius, c'est ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur. »

Le petit garçon donna sa main à son papa pour que ce dernier la mette sur le ventre de sa mère. Il sourit à Tonks. « C'est ma tite sœur. »

« Ta soeur ? » lui demanda t-elle. « Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un petit frère ? »

« Hun hun. »

Tonks prit le petit visage de son fils entre ses mains et lui donna un gros baiser. « Tu es un petit garçon adorable, je suis si fière de toi, et je t'aime tant ! Tu sais quoi, mon beau petit garçon ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pense que toi et moi avons mérité quelques Chocogrenouilles. »

« Ouais ! » dit il en claquant des mains. « Choc'nouilles ! Ouais ! »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. « Tu pense que papa voudrait bien nous emmener en chercher ? »

« Oui. »

« Peu être devrais tu lui demander ? »

Il se tourna et passa ses petits bras autour du cou de Remus. « Papa ? »

« Sirius. »

« Hum, maman… maman penz que nous… nous avons besoin de, hum, choc'nouilles. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ? Des chocogrenouilles ? »

Le petit garçon acquiesça sérieusement.

Tonks vint se mettre aux côtés de son fils et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Hum, te plaît papa? » demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

« Bien, puisque tu as été si poli, nous pouvons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Ouais ! Méci, papa! »

« Tu peux l'aider à se préparer ? » demanda Dora. « Je voudrais envoyer un petit mot à mes parents, pour leur dire que Sirius a fait de la magie. »

Remus sourit et déposa son fils au sol. « Tu ne peux pas attendre, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de patient. »

« Non, en effet. »

Elle lui sourit. « Je t'aime. »

Il posa doucement ses mains sur son ventre rond et l'embrassa. « Je t'aime. »

« Allez, papa ! » dit Sirius en tirant sur une des mains de son père. « Choc'nouilles ! Te plaît ! »

« C'est amusant de voir que notre fils a hérité de ta grande patience, » la taquina Remus.

**Fin.**

N'oubliez pas la petite case en bas, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Dinou**


End file.
